A Twist of Fate
by Beato-69
Summary: A story about the life of Geis and Ernst before the Ark of Napishtim, has two of my own characters. My personal rating would be 16 for gore and very suggestive stuff in later chapters, so be warned. Also this will get more emotional later on. I do not own Ys, Geis, or Ernst. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Fate **

Hope you guys like this. It's a story about the life of Geis and Ernst before everything went spiralling down in The Ark of Napishtim. It contains some characters that I made up so please bear with me! Oh and in later chapters there's gonna be some descriptive gore so watch out. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a house near the mountains and also near the ocean. It was a small house, of only two stories. In this house lived a company of four youths, three of which were siblings. Their parents died when they were young, leaving them to care for themselves. The other one was found wandering alone in the woods and was adopted some days after the siblings' parents died. The three siblings all shared the same golden eyes and the same fair skin.

The eldest sibling was a very skilled warrior with jet black and long hair, who was working for the Romuns. He was left to care for his two other siblings and the other one after their parents died. His name was Ernst and he was only 25.

The older sibling was a skilled warrior that used a halberd and his skill was frightening, very much so like his older brother. He took it upon himself to look after the company's safety. He had brown to black hair, and a body of a warrior, muscular and well built. His face was rough and intimidating and he had the spirit of an adventurer. His name was Geis and he was only 22.

The youngest sibling was a girl who was skilled with a bow. She had a curvaceous figure and a pretty face with pink hair tied into buns on both sides of her head. She cared for the company very much and took it upon herself to look after the company's well being, thus looking after the household and did things such as cooking for the company. Her name was Erina, and she was only 20.

The other company member was a man who was a skilled mage. He knew all sorts of magic, summoning magic, elemental magic, healing magic, even black magic. He had a toned body, black hair, and green eyes. He wasn't related to the three siblings even though they treated him as such, because he's been with them ever since they were little. His name was Vincent and he was the youngest of the company, at only 19.

A few months back Ernst got sick. So the three of them would constantly go to the mountains to pick up ingredients for his medicine. After picking what ingredients needed, the three of them met up at the middle of the mountain, to gather the last of the ingredients needed to make their Ernst's' medicine. A type of pure water found in a spring in the middle of the mountain.

"Ah, Erina...I-I have something for you." Said Vincent as he pulled a bunch of flowers he gathered. Yes, it is to say, he did have a tiny, if not very big, crush on Erina.

"That's nice." Erina said plainly, as she walked past him, and to the spring.

"HAHAHA! Better luck next time champ!" Laughed Geis as he patted Vincent on the back. "Don't worry; she'll warm up to you sooner or later." He whispered in Vincent's ear.

"Well let's go then." Said Geis as he scooped up, in his water bottle, the last of the needed water for the medicine. He spotted a curious item on the ground, which looked like a sliver stone with a strange symbol on it and picked it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Watch out, this contains some suggestive humour. Courtesy of Geis.

Chapter 2

Upon coming back, they saw their brother was coughing blood as usual, but he was standing. He was standing again after three months of lying in the bed, seemingly unconscious!

"BROTHER!" Geis cried out and almost tackled him.

"Ernst! You're awake!" Erina cried in the brink of tears, as she hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of me." Ernst, their eldest brother said as he coughed up even more blood. Soon enough, the little piece of cloth he had, was dripping wet with his blood. Vincent threw another piece of cloth to him.

"Thanks man." Ernst said as he caught it and began coughing on it again.

"You, wait, no. You're still not well; get back on the bed and rest." Erina said demandingly.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your _older brother_ mind you." Said Ernst with a voice not too demanding yet encouraging enough to make Erina apologize.

"S-sorry, I just..." Said Erina.

"It's alright, don't worry." He said as he patted her head.

Later that night, Ernst sneaked out of his room and wandered into the mountain woods. Deep in the woods, he took out a sharp knife. He hissed as he slit his wrist, and blood poured on the floor. Then as the blood poured on the floor, it formed a circle with runes on it. From the seal, there opened a portal. Ernst stepped into the portal.

"Brother, I have your...brother?" Erina gasped. Ernst was nowhere in his room, as a matter of fact, nowhere in the house! Erina began to panic when suddenly a knock was heard from downstairs.

"Who is it?" Asked Vincent as he opened the door.

"Hey champ." Ernst was at the door, all sweaty and extremely pale.

"W-whoa man. What happened?" Vincent asked, almost scared because of how pale Ernst was.

"Err, just my morning jog..." Ernst answered uneasily.

"A 'morning jog doesn't leave you pale as a ghost!" Vincent said.

"Huh? Pale, me? Eh, whatever. Just get me to a shower." Said Ernst.

Erina dropped the medicine, and Ernst's breakfast. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" She screamed.

"Relax, relax. I'm fine. Just get me to a shower." Ernst said as he pushed his way into the bathroom of his room.

"No, no, no! I told you not to go anywhere! What's wrong with you!?" Erina yelled.

"Just get me to a shower..." Ernst said as he went into the bathroom of his room.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!" Erina yelled at him. "UGH!" She said, irritated, and began to prepare his medication and breakfast again.

Ernst took off his shirt to reveal hideous scars across his muscular body. He turned on the shower and almost yelled, were it not for the fact that he bit his lip. The water glided across his skin and reached his every wound, the pain was incredible. He said aloud an incantation, and his wounds healed almost immediately.

"Ugh..." He turned off the shower, and wiped himself. His vision began to get blurry when he was putting on his sleeping robe. As soon as he hit the bed, he blacked out.

"Brother...brother...it's time for your medicine." Ernst heard Erina's gentle voice.

"Oh come on, why don't you just punch him awake?" Went Geis' voice.

"Oh shut up!" Erina said.

"Eh, what? Oh, thank you Erina." He gulped down the medicine greedily; he didn't realize he was this thirsty! "Ugh, how long was I asleep?" Ernst asked.

"Um...about...six hours?" Replied Erina.

"Hey, brother. Who's Alamarion? She someone we need to know about? Or I dunno...maybe _he's_ someone we need to know about." Geis snickered, with a wicked smile.

"Geis, I swear, shut up!" Replied Erina. "But...brother...you have been muttering that name in your sleep...and...well...Geis and I were just wondering who this Alamarion is..." Erina said, uncertainly.

"Oh, I have, have I? Haha..." Ernst gently laughed. "Don't worry. I assure you no one's gonna part me from you both...and you too champ." Ernst said as Vincent entered the room.

"What?" He asked holding their dinner.

They ate a hearty meal, fit for warriors, and they all went to bed. That night Ernst couldn't sleep. He got up and went into the forest. Deep in the forest, he stopped walking. He clenched his fist and a cut formed from his wrist. Blood dropped down and made the same seal. The portal opened and Ernst stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3

Watch out guys, this contains some suggestiveness. I mean, not really...but more of like a double entedre. Anyway hope you like it! Don't worry it'll become even more exciting in the future!

Chapter 3

Ernst stepped into the soft carpet floor and into a spacious castle, fit for a king, yet drowned in darkness. Various glowing stones lined the hallway, making the light of the castle. He went into the library and picked a book from the bottom-most corner. It read blood and dark magic...

"Hey, breakfast is ready!" Yelled Vincent from the lower part of the house.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming..." Called Erina.

"Where's brother?" Asked Geis. "Hope he's not with this Alamarion guy..." He snickered.

"Shut up Geis, we don't even know if this Alamarion is a guy..." Snapped Erina.

"Oh, so you're saying you agree with me when I say he's seeing someone?" Said Geis in an overly proud tone.

"You know, you can be such an ass sometimes..." Erina sighed.

"Yes, we should respect brothers' privacy!" Geis teased, trying to mimic Erina's voice. She threw her spoon at him. Then suddenly something hit her. "Wait...brother's not in his room?" She said, looking quite panicked now. Just then, a knock came from the door.

"Well, would ya look at that..." Said Geis.

"Open the door. I'm home." Ernst demanded.

Vincent opened the door. "Hey man, how early have you been out?" He asked.

"Eh, just let me rest. Had some work called on me by my Romun fleet." He said as he sat on the chair and started eating. "Said something about this Adol guy...seems like a pretty big time trouble maker if you ask me. Fate's always by his side, leading to new adventures and always crashing into save the world type of situations. Oh, not to mention his pal, Dogi, I think. Yeah they're both real trouble for the Romuns." He said munching on a piece of bread.

"Wow, seems like a good life for him...new adventures every day...so much challenge, so much...excitement!" Geis giggled.

"You kidding? There's a lot of excitement on that!" Ernst replied. "Seems power just craves for him..." Ernst mumbled.

"Yeah, I'd just love to go on adventures like him." Said Geis. "Hi five if you agree." He said holding his hand in the air. Ernst hi fived Geis.

"You might not like his goody-goody two shoes attitude though. Seems like he can't turn down even one 'oh help me!' ESPECIALLY a girl." Ernst said, eating a piece of fruit. "Although he doesn't seem to be interested in any relations they offer him in return, all the girls swoon for him, yet he doesn't even notice all the clues they're handing him."

"Maybe he's into his pal." Geis laughed.

"HAHAHA! You're right! This one time I heard two of the Romun soldiers talking about how they spent most of their life together!" Ernst and Geis laughed, almost crying in the table.

"How do they get along so well..." Erina mumbled to Vincent.

"Beats me...maybe we can get along sometime..." Vince tried.

"Vince, that's...not even a pick up line." Erina didn't even look at him while saying this.

Later that night, they all slept well. The three others had already fallen asleep, as eldest, it was his duty to make sure they did just that, so he stayed up a bit longer. Ernst took a bath, finished wiping himself dry, and put on his sleeping robe. He went to bed.

That night he dreamt of a sword. It had black blades that were sharp enough to cut through anything and markings on its fuller. The sword glowed with such brilliance, such magnificence, such...power. It radiated energy and this energy, was immensely strong. Ernst wanted to hold it, to touch it, to feel it in his hand. He wanted to taste her blade and feel her power...Alamarion...the Black Key...

"He's mumbling that name again..." Geis smirked as he said this, making Erina angry.

"Ugh, how on earth do you two get along so well when you speak this way about him, behind his back?" Erina almost yelled at Geis.

"Geis, Erina..." The both of them jumped as Ernst said this.

"W-whoa man, you're awake..." Geis said almost paralyzed by the sight on blood on Ernst's chest, which wasn't a lot...

"Geis, calm down. It's just a little speck..." Erina found this amusing. Geis couldn't say anything, he was paralyzed at the site of blood.

"Wow man...really?" Replied Vincent. They all started laughing at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Erina, Geis, Vincent...I might be away for a while...The Romun fleet has called me for an important mission that requires me to go to several places away from this continent." Ernst said. "However, I already explained to them that I couldn't leave you here all alone. So they invited you to come with me." He explained. Geis snapped out of his paralyzed state and almost jumped for joy.

"Alright! This is it, ADVENTURE!" He screamed.

"Calm down Geis, you sound like that Adol guy..." Ernst said getting up from his bed. "They want you to help me with it. They wouldn't just let strangers into their ships you know..." Ernst said sternly. "Look. This is a mission, it's not some joke. I want you to take it seriously okay?" He looked at all three of them.

"I can do that." Erina said calmly. "Although my skill with a bow will need some polishing. It's been a long time since I shot something." She looked uncertain saying this.

"It's okay Erina, we've got your back." Replied Geis. "You'll always need a knight in shining armour to save you anyway." He smirked, looking at Vincent as he said this.

"Sure I could use your help Geis. Maybe you should just stand over there and I'll shoot your head off. That sound okay?"She asked, annoyed.

"Stay focused you two. I need you three to be focused for the upcoming missions, okay? Now, let's get going. They'll supply us with armour and weapons when we get there. They told me we can't use our wooden weapons, so we'll have to make do with the ones they give us." Ernst said already packing some stuff.

"What do we need to pack? Will they supply us with clothes too?" Vincent asked.

"More or less, but if you want something from home then go ahead and pack it. Don't pack too much though, the ship can only carry so much load. Plus, they'll have clothes for you too." Ernst replied, stuffing a bag full of strange books that even a skilled magician like Vincent couldn't read.

"Uh, what's that book for? The runes give off a bad vibe..."Vincent asked.

"W-what? Oh, go pack your things Vince. You're the only one who hasn't left my room yet." Ernst said.

"Uh, okay." Vincent replied and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Sexy armours up ahead.

Chapter 5

They approached a dock full of huge ships. Each went up almost one hundred fifty stories. Geis looked at everything with eyes like a child, full of amazement and wonder. So did the Vincent and Erina.

"You like it?" Ernst asked Geis who was walking next to him. "This is where I go to work every day."

"Your work is awesome. Why didn't you invite me to come along?" Geis asked him, not taking his eyes off the ships.

"You need to stay and protect the house. You need to stay and protect Vince and Erina, remember?" Ernst replied.

"Meh, those two can take care of themselves. Besides I think Vince wants to get more alone time with Erina..." Geis stated blankly.

"Haha...well just enjoy this now, it's just for maybe two months anyway." Ernst laughed.

They approached the gate of the ship. There stood an intimidating man clad in armour. He carefully eyed each one of them and asked, "Are these the ones you'll be bringing?"

"Yes, you can let them in." Ernst said.

"OPEN THE GATES!" The man shouted and people from above started lowering the gate of the ship.

They went into the ship and were shown their room. It was a big room, with four beds and two bathrooms. Ernst went elsewhere leaving the three of them inside the room.

"Wow, how expensive looking...I've never been someplace this big..." Erina said looking around curiously.

"Of course sis, you've only been in the house." Geis stated plopping on his bed. He smiled as his head hit the pillow. His mind whirled with wonder, and excitement. He wondered where they would be going and whether they would be battling any monsters...especially giant ones. Geis smiled at the thought.

"Hey, I'm going to find Ernst. Who wants to come with?" Vincent asked.

"That's not a good idea man. This place is huge, and we don't know it...at all. You'll end up just getting lost. So stay put and wait for now." Erina said.

A knock was heard from the door and a knight opened it. "You are being called to the main conference room. Follow me." He said. Erina, Geis, and Vincent followed him into a big room where they saw Ernst talking to a fat man, in a standard Romun uniform. He was the Admiral and he and Ernst were talking with quite serious looks on their faces.

"These are you armours. Please try them on." The knight handed them each their own armour sets and showed them to their dressing rooms.

Vincent wore a traditional robe garnered with runes that were embedded with magical power. It covered his pants and was tightened by a sash that was also embedded with runes. Overall, the robe increased his magical ability.

"Wow...Erina..." Vincent was all red looking at Erina in her armour. She wore a chest plate that showed her midriff, supported with black straps that fasten to a piece of metal on her back. She wore a miniskirt that had a strap of chain-mail that covered her behind and the sides of her legs. Overall, it showed most of her skin, and showed off her bust. It was made for easy movement. Because for an archer moving while shooting should be no problem.

"What? Don't look at me that way!" She almost yelled at Vincent.

"Hey, you look great." Ernst replied.

"Hah, yeah you too." She said. Admiring how Ernst looked so formal in his armour. He wore a traditional Romun combat uniform with shoulder plates and steel gloves. He had a belt that supported chain-mail and his sword. The upper portion of his armour clung tightly to his skin, showing off his very nice abdomen. Overall, the armour set was made for easy movement and not necessarily defence.

"Hey what about me?" Asked Geis, and when they saw him, they were left speechless. He wore a black sleeveless combat uniform that supported shoulder plates with straps that crossed between his chest. It cut halfway between his sides, making it look like an unzipped jacket. He had an armour piece underneath that was made of leather and clung tightly to his skin. His pants had a strap that supported his tassets and were loose. It was an armour piece balanced for easy movement and good defence.

"Wow, nice legs bro." Ernst remarked, smirking while looking away. Erina became red looking at him.

"Yeah, who knew you had such a figure..." Vincent almost burst out laughing.

"Shut up. I swear." Geis said.

"Those armours were made to benefit your weapon styles." Said a knight who was watching them admire Geis.

"Benefit my ass..." Geis mumbled.

"Oh but it does benefit your ass brother. As a matter of fact it benefits your ass quite nicely!" Ernst and Vincent couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, it was just such a sexy piece of armour. Geis became red and proceeded to yell at the both of them at the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day after, the ship arrived at a cliff of a forest. "Alright the first possibility is here." A knight pointed to the map of the area. He pointed to a cave nearby their landing spot. "You might be able to find it there." The knight said. The four set off to the cave.

"What exactly are we supposed to find?" Asked Vincent.

"Something that can break a very powerful magical barrier." Ernst replied. "Supposedly it's a key, but we don't know what form it'll take."

"So how do we find it?" Erina asked.

"That's what Vince here is for. You can sense magical power can't you?" Geis said. Vincent nodded.

"That's correct Geis. Very good." Ernst replied.

After a while of walking, they got to the cave. "Keep your guard up. We won't be able to see much in there." Ernst said holding several necklaces with glowing stones. "Take these, they'll provide you with some light." He said as he handed the three of them their own and they began to venture into the cave. The cave was dark and there were many damp and wet places, even some waterfalls and lakes.

"I can barely see anything..." Erina said, her words echoing throughout the cave.

"Shh. You never know what might be lurking within the shadows." Ernst said, ready to attack anything that moves. He suddenly felt nervous as the thought struck him that _**he had his family with him and their lives might be in danger. **_He was okay with it being just him, he took out multiple hostile fleets many times before. He was suddenly getting a sick feeling in his stomach and was starting to have second thoughts of bringing them here. He was even thinking of taking them back.

After a while of venturing, he saw a glowing item from within the lake. It was right in the middle. Vincent stepped in and the ripples he made hit something they couldn't see. Just then, a pair of massive bright green eyes opened. Apparently, something has spotted them. Ernst became even more nervous. It bore its teeth and lunged forward.

"MOVE!" Ernst shouted like a commander at war and the three of them dogged the massive beast. It crawled on all fours, all of which were webbed and clawed, and had scales. Its colour matched the colour of the cave, almost blending in like it was part of it.

Almost instantly, Erina began shooting the beast and Vincent began shooting giant balls of fire and light. The creature dogged every attack, and hid in the darkness. For one so big, it was very quiet. They were left with nothing but eerie silence for a while, when Ernst noticed ripples in the water. He was able to identify where the creature was going, and shouted for them to move once again. The creature lunged forward and missed its prey.

"So that's your game huh?" Said Geis as he noticed that it changed their only way of recognizing it in the darkness; its eyes. Geis lunged forward and did a massive blow to the beast, leaving it screeching and roaring, as it hid once more in the darkness. Geis heard its panting from his left side and lunged forward, swinging his halberd, before it could strike. Dealing a critical hit the beast let out a sharp cry. Erina shot and effectively blinded it and Vincent began to deal even more damage.

"Nice one!" Ernst said. "Hey!" He said as he ran toward Geis. Geis braced himself and lifted Ernst up as he jumped off Geis' back and swung his sword into the beasts' throat, killing the beast. The beast roared and fell dead as Ernst landed gracefully in a kneeling position, with one hand holding his sword upright and another on the ground to support him.

"Now, for the key." He said as he began to swim toward the light in the middle of the lake. He got the light and swam back. Ernst almost gasped as his foot was grabbed by something.

"Something's wrong...he's not coming back..." Erina said. "BROTHER!" She yelled.

"Look! He's being attacked!" Vincent said holding a magical light in his hand that nearly light up the entire cave.

"RUN!" Ernst said, trying to swim to safety.

"Hold on!" Geis leaped into the water and began to fight off the monsters.

"Geis no!" Ernst said as he swung his sword and injured one of the monsters. Both of them got to land, but then thousands of screeches were heard from all over the cave. They looked around to find hideous monster crawling with great speed, toward them. They looked like starved humans with gills and piercing eyes.

"RUN!" Ernst said as he grabbed Erina and Vincent and pushed them forward. Geis was already running, and soon enough Erina, Vincent, and Ernst caught up to him. They found the light of the cave entrance, and ran out. The creatures screeched as the sunlight hit them, and they fled back into the cave. All of them were panting for their lives.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked one of the knights who guarded the ship gate. "You're all wet, let me get you towels. TOWELS!" He screamed and towels were thrown down from the windows. The guards caught them and put them over the four.

"Th-that's enough for today." Ernst said his heart racing from almost losing his family. He fell silent and almost catatonic for a while, saying nothing and looking at the ground.

"You kidding me? That was awesome!" Geis yelled.

"GEIS WHAT THE HELL!?" Erina yelled at him, still panting. Suddenly Ernst hugged all of them.

"Well...I guess that means!" Vincent said as he tried to hug Erina but she pushed him away. "Aw, come on..." He said. Geis laughed at him and patted him on the back.

"Let's go back to the ship. Come on, you guys need to get dressed, you're all wet." Ernst said.

"Says the one who went into the water." Erina said.

"Just get to the ship already..." Ernst said, pushing the four of them toward the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

See if you can spot the Ys Seven reference...

Chapter 7

The day after, Geis woke up to the smell of freshly baked bread. His tray had bread with butter and a small jar of honey on the side, with the soft scent of Striga tea. On a plate in the side of his tray were ripe Maom and Abuna fruits, only the finest that came from the Altago lands. Erina and Vincent were already awake eating their share and unsurprisingly some of Geis' Maom fruits were missing.

"I know what you two did. I demand my share of your Chigle and Lughott fruits!" Geis yelled at them.

Ernst walked toward the Admiral's room accompanied by two knights. They knocked on the door and said "Open the door, it's Commander Ernst." The door was opened by two curvaceous maids in revealing outfits. "Come in, Commander." They said in unison.

"Admiral Agares...Hmph...I had no idea your taste in women would come to such extremes..." Ernst said noticing that they were looking at him, and giggling to each other. He paid no mind and turned his attention back to Agares. "I assume you have word of Adol Christin? If we do not find the keys, he's the one we have to follow." He said sternly, sitting down on the chair opposite to Agares.

"Hah, committed to the mission as always, eh? Come, why don't we enjoy ourselves a bit." He said as he gestured the one of the maids to Ernst. She quickly walked to him and put her hands on his hips.

"No thank you, Agares." He said calmly and gave the maid on top of him a cold, piercing, and menacing stare. She backed away, frightened.

"Haha, more for me then." He said as the other maid got on him. "You know, that sister of yours isn't half bad." Agares said.

Those very words almost snapped something deep within Ernst. He looked up at Agares with eyes full of blood lust and said, "Touch her and I'll kill you."

"Heh, but you'll have the entire Romun fleet to deal with." Agares snorted.

"And I can kill them as I please. You've seen me kill over two thousand. You know what I'm capable of...I'll say this again..." Ernst's eyes seemed to glow with anger and blood lust when he got nearer to Agares. "Touch her, and I'll kill you...in the most brutal and slowest way possible..." He saw fear in Agares's eyes he slowly sat back in his chair, seemingly calm now. "The question before. Any news on Adol Christin?" He asked Agares again.

"No. So far, we haven't been able to track him or Ladock's ships. Sneaky bastards they are..." Agares said.

"Okay then, my business here is done." Ernst said and stood up. Just as he was about to open the door Agares said, "You're an intimidating man Ernst...it almost feels like you could kill the entirety of the Romun fleet..."

"Hah, thank you for the compliment Agares." Ernst smiled as he walked out the room and headed for his room. Because he knew, that he could do exactly that, but he needed them for a little while longer. He went into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Yo! What happened to you? Someone try to get in your pants again?" Geis asked toying with a piece of fruit in his hand.

"Hahaha...NO." Ernst said, frustrated. He sighed and plopped on his bed. Geis smirked and looked away.

"Aw, it's okay brother. Someday you'll find the right girl!" Erina giggled.

"Maybe it's Alamarion!" Vincent laughed and soon enough Geis and Erina did too. Ernst covered his head with a pillow. Although they were right. He smiled under the pillow.

"Hey, brother. When's the next item gonna be?" Geis asked.

"Item? Oh, you mean the key...key...Ugh, I have to check something." Ernst got up and took the item from the lake. They didn't even have time to look at it yesterday when they were running for their lives. Now he saw it was a stone. It was black like an onyx and had a strange yellow marking on it.

"What is it brother?" Erina asked.

"I have to see if what we got really was one of the keys." Ernst said as he grabbed the item and walked out of the room.

"What crawled up his pants?" Vincent asked, noticing how angry Ernst seemed.

"Maybe the maids?" Erina said and they all burst out laughing.

Ernst went into a private room, made especially for him, and sat down. He cleared his mind and held out his hand that had the stone. He took a deep breath. As he breathed, streams of glowing energy from the stone travelled from his hand, up to his mind. Ernst opened his eyes, they glowed a faint red from the energy he just absorbed.

"Not the one..." He said. "However, these can still be useful. They harbour the same energy as the keys." He noted. He got up and walked to his room.

"So? That the one?" Vincent asked as Ernst went into the room and put the stone in his bag.

"No, it has the same energy as one of the keys, but far weaker..." He sighed and said "This won't suffice."

"Aw man. What now?" Erina asked.

"We look for the others. Hopefully they have enough power to break the barrier." He stated.

"When will that be exactly? Tomorrow?" Asked Geis.

"Yes, tomorrow we should reach our destination." Ernst said while licking his lips.

"Well let's get resting then!" Vincent said.

"We're already resting Vince." Erina stated as she looked at the door. A knock from the door was heard. "Come in." She said.

"Your lunch." Came the same maid who tried to get to Ernst. She pushed forward a cart that held plenty of different foods, fruits, and a lot of bread and many different kinds of meat.

"Alright!" Geis said as he got his tray.

"Thank you very much." Erina politely said. Ernst didn't make eye contact with the maid and looked down the whole time. Geis noticed this and smirked. The maid left the room and took the cart with her.

"Hey, hey. You want to tell us something about her?" Geis asked.

"Like? Hardly know the girl." Ernst said picking up the utensils.

"Oh, yeah. You're right Geis! Wait, no. Shut up!" Erina babbled while Vince just ate his food quietly, with a very red face.

"Oh, come one we all noticed it. She was the one who tried to get you wasn't she?" Geis smiled while saying this, he could think of so many things to embarrass his brother right now.

"Yes." Ernst sighed while saying this. Geis laughed aloud and Erina giggled.

"How could you turn down someone like _THAT_?" Vincent replied.

"Because I'm not a slave to sexual urges. Unlike that Agares..." His voice trailed off, obviously showing disgust.

"So how was it? Was it good?" Geis smiled and Erina held her laugh.

"You know sometimes I hate you..." Ernst said as he ate his Maom fruit and threw the seed at Geis.


	8. Chapter 8

A reference to Monster Hunter. Courtesy of Ernst. Oh and sorry, I just recently found out the spelling was Almarion. Sorry it's been a while since I played the game.

Chapter 8

"Brother...brother...It's time to wake up." Erina gently shook Ernst awake.

"Oh, man. If only I had something to record this. He's been saying that name all night!" Geis and Vincent held their laughter.

"Shut up you two!" Erina said, rolling her eyes.

"What time is it? Is breakfast there? I'm hungry..." Ernst said while getting up.

"Yeah it is. You overslept brother. Were you tired from yesterday?" She asked.

"No, not at all...it's just..." His voice trailed off getting lost in the thought of Almarion. "Nevermind, let's go" He said. Vincent and Geis snickered and started whispering to each other like little girls. They started getting ideas that Ernst wasn't telling them something about the maid yesterday. Ernst just rolled his eyes and sighed; even Erina couldn't help but snicker.

They went downstairs to the main lobby where all the soldiers were eating breakfast. They were greeted by a maid who showed them their table. Instantly they all smirked and looked away from Ernst, and he sighed. Their table had baskets of fresh fruits and freshly baked soft bread, with little pots of honey and butter, with plates full of different meats on the side. The table was covered with the scent of fine Striga tea. It made them hungry instantly.

"Sit. Let's discuss where we're off to next." Ernst said and they sat down, readying their utensils. He laid down a map in front of them. "This is where we'll be off to next. As you can see we'll be there in about an hour's time." He said pointing to a canyon with a volcano in the side.

"Wow...um, how exactly are we supposed to survive the heat? It's a volcano brother..._A VOLCANO_..." Erina asked.

"Uh...hmm...maybe cool drinks?" Ernst said, laughing. "Haha, no. We'll be given special suits that adjust our body temperatures according to the environment." He said.

"So if it's cold, the suit will heat up and if it's warm, it'll cool down?" Erina asked.

"Correct. Just wear the suits under your armours." He said. "We're going into a cave right under the volcano not necessarily _into_ the volcano itself, anyway." He told them as they finished their breakfast.

"Commander, your suits." A knight said holding out four jumpsuits in front of them. Ernst nodded and took the suits. He handed each of them their suits and they went into their room to change.

A knock was heard from the door. "Commander, we're here." A voice said.

"Yes soldier. There's no need to tell us. I can see the gates are already lowering." Ernst said, putting on his pants. "Okay guys let's go." He said coming out of the bathroom. They went to the gate and the soldier opened a map in front of them.

"The volcano should be about 5 miles from here." He said pointing to the volcano in the map. "We'll be accompanying you until you reach your destination." The knight said.

"So be it. Let's be off." Ernst said and they began walking toward the volcano. A while later they reached the volcano and the guards stood at the entrance. "This is as far as we're permitted to go." One of them said.

"That's fine soldier, just report back to the ship in case you find anything suspicious has happened." Ernst told him.

"Yes Commander." The soldier said. Then the four of them ventured into the cave. A small cave it was, not nearly as big as the one before, full of firestones and other fire gemstones. Yes, they contained the essence of fire and it was a strong energy, at least all of them combined here.

"We're gonna have to look hard in this one." Ernst told them and the others nodded. He felt around a little. Feeling the energy in the stones made him smile and he let out a little moan. Vincent looked at him, a little disturbed, however Geis and Erina didn't notice.

After hours and hours of searching Geis finally asked, "Hey Vince. You feel anything?"

"N-no. The energy here is all the same, it's hard for me to find a different energy source. Too many of the same energy type tends to block out any other energy type." Vincent stated, still a little disturbed by how Ernst was acting.

"Oh, what's this?" Erina asked, noticing a small stone with a strange symbol on it. It was red as a garnet and the symbol on it was similar to the onyx stone, although not the same.

"Erina did you find something?" Geis asked. "Oh, what's this? Looks similar to the one we found."

"Yeah. It was here. Brother! We found something." Erina said.

"Hm? Oh, well would you look at that! It has the same rune on it. Let's take it back to the ship. I'll identify this there." Ernst said and they went out.

"Commander! Did you find anything?" The knight eagerly asked.

"Just this." Ernst held out the stone in his hand.

"That's one of them? How are we supposed to...?" The knight asked.

"We don't know yet, that's why we have to confirm on the ship." Ernst said. They went back to the ship and the three of them went into their room. Ernst went into the room made for him and examined the stone.

"This isn't strong enough...but..." He suddenly got an idea. Ernst smiled then left his room and went back to the room where they stayed.

"So?" Asked Erina as she wiped her hair. "Is that the one?"

"Unfortunately no. Its power is too weak. We won't be able to break the seal with this." Ernst sighed.

"What is it we're breaking the seal of exactly?" Vincent asked.

"The Ark..uhh...the...the Canaan Islands. Supposedly there's a magical seal protecting an island somewhere in the Great Vortex. Actually our Intel says the Great Vortex _is_ the seal...but anyway." Ernst said, putting the object into his bag.

"So we're going into a vortex?" Geis asked.

"Yeah, if you put it that way." Ernst replied. "Let's get some rest, we've been searching throughout the day." He said going into the bathroom.

After he took a bath they had their dinner and the three of them fell asleep. The entire ship went to sleep early that day. Ernst however didn't fall asleep and he went into the bathroom with the two stones in his hand. He clenched his fist and blood poured from his wrist. The seal formed and he stepped into the portal. Ernst stepped into his castle, empty and dark as it was. He stepped into the library that was full of books with runes and symbols on them. Most of which would take many years to decipher. He took a book out and started to read.

"Hahaha...I knew it...So these can be for homunculi huh? They could be of some use to me." He said as he kept on reading the book. His voice echoing throughout the castle."Let me see...what should I name them?" He asked himself and pondered for a while. "How about one named...Sera...I've always liked that name!" He laughed to himself. He stayed for hours, reading the book and memorizing the spell.

Soon enough he went back to the ship. It was only a thirty minutes past the time he left. "Hmph...I'll need five stones...I still have a long way to go before I can create them..." He said as he put the stones in his bag. He looked at his two siblings and Vincent. They were so cute when they slept. Ernst stayed awake for a while, smiling as he watched them sleep peacefully, before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, this chapter is a bit...suggestive just to give you a heads up. Watch out people. He's just feeling her power, nothing more. Okay?

Chapter 9

"I can almost taste you...your power..." Ernst said, kneeling before a sword. It was a beautiful black sword, with markings in the middle. It radiated power, this power was unimaginably intense, and Ernst bathed in it. "They were too weak but I...I am strong, we were destined to be together..._**I WAS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS!**_" He yelled and got up. He stroked the sword and it sent power throughout his body. He moaned as he felt her immense power. It cut his fingers, but he continued to stroke her. All he could feel now was her immense power surging through him and he could barely feel any pain anymore. "I was destined for you and you, for me..." He moaned. "My most beautiful Almarion...once you are mine...no one will be able to stop me...I will be a legend! _I __**AM**__ A LEGEND!_" He woke up with a jolt, just before Erina was about to shake him awake. Her hand was already about to touch him, and she was just looking at him with a weird look.

"Uh...what happened brother? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.

"Probably climaxed, is what happened." Geis whispered to Vincent. They both snickered in the corner of the room, laughing and whispering to each other like schoolgirls.

"Ungh...Mmm!" Ernst and started coughing up blood again. He started trembling and bloodied his blankets. After a few minutes his coughing fit finally subsided. He was left trembling and panting.

"Hahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" He suddenly burst out laughing maniacally. Vincent noticed the energy that showed in his eyes. He became scared at how intense and powerful it was, and Geis and Erina could feel it too. For the first time, they were really scared, nothing could compare to the look in Ernst's eyes as he laughed. The whole room seemed to be drenched in some sort of heavy atmosphere and then he suddenly fell silent.

"B-brother...?" Erina asked, wide eyed and scared.

"Oh, sorry. I just...uh...It tickled...Sorry..." Ernst said, uncertain but still smiling and trembling.

"Whoa...being tickled doesn't make you laugh like a maniac! What the hell happened?!" Geis asked.

"Haha...I'm still not strong enough is what happened...Anyway, let's go and eat breakfast. I assume it's there?" He asked as his eyes seemed to return to normal.

"Geez brother...don't scare us like that...H-how's your...um...H-how are you? I mean y-you just coughed up blood. Do we need to get medicine?" Erina asked, still scared.

"Aha...I'm really sorry for scaring you all...I'm fine, let's just hurry and get to breakfast. I'm hungry." Ernst said cheerfully. They went of the room and started walking toward the main lobby. Vincent didn't say anything as they walked. Geis and Erina calmed down already and were chitchatting about weapons, but he was still frightened by how powerful the surge of energy in Ernst was. Moreover, where did he suddenly get this energy? Vincent understood that Ernst was strong, but he didn't think a human could actually wield that kind of power. They reached the lobby and their table was set for them.

"Commander, the next destination is on...Are you okay?" The knight suddenly grew wide-eyed at how pale Ernst was and that he still had some blood on his teeth.

"Never been better soldier. Now, our destination?" He asked still cheerful.

"You...are acting _VERY_ weird Commander...did something happen? Well, anyway. We'll be arriving in the next destination in about three hour's time. It's here." He said as he pointed to the middle of the ocean.

"Oh, Vince I got it! He was probably with a maid last night! If you get what I'm saying...Eh?" Geis poked at Vincent.

"Geis...didn't you see the energy in his eyes...It was...so powerful...there's no way a normal human could have contained that...it truly was frightening. If you could just feel it, then..." Vincent said, almost frantic.

"Look, my brother's always been there for me and the family. Even if he did come into possession of such power, there's no way he would hurt us with it! Trust him and don't worry about it." Geis reassured Vincent.

"Y-yeah...Yeah. You're right!" Vincent said, returning to his cheerful self.

"Ah...so how exactly are we supposed to get down there?" Ernst asked the knight. "Moreover get back up, from down there?"

"Uh, that's what we're trying to find out still." The knight said, uncertain.

"If there's no way yet that we can go down there then we'll have to postpone this destination. What other choices do we have?" Ernst asked.

"Well, uh...we have...the ruined fortress..." The knight said, his voice almost trembling.

"Ah, I see." Ernst said, looking disappointed. "Well, that's going to be troublesome." The knight nodded.

"What's with that place?" Geis asked.

"Well, it's supposedly an abandoned castle, no life except for some plants there. However, when some of our men went there to rest...they never came back. Each time we sent men to investigate, they'd end up missing. They're still missing to this day." Ernst said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, I gotcha. A haunted place right?" Geis said smiling. "Demons, beasts, oh I can't wait!" He almost jumped for joy.

"Geis...calm down. I'm wary of this place myself. I'm not about to let my only family into this place." Ernst said. "So I'm going alone."

"Well you know what? We're not letting you go alone." Erina stated.

"Why get all the fun to yourself anyway?" Geis said.

"Look, this is dangerous. Even more so than the lake, so I'm going alone okay? Hey, come here." Ernst said to the knight and the knight came forward. Ernst whispered something in his ear. The knight looked shocked.

"You're sure Commander?" He asked. The knight looked almost worried.

"Yes." Ernst said. Erina became a little angry with Ernst and it showed in her face.

"Hey, don't worry okay?" Vincent comforted her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Geis and I have a plan. We'll make sure he's fine." Her expression calmed, and she slowly nodded.

"Well then, I'll escort the three of them to their room." The guard said and after they finished their lunch, he escorted them back. Erina looked back when they were walking out of the lobby and saw Ernst walking the other way. She frowned.

Ernst walked up to Agares's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes come in." Agares said.

"Admiral. I've come to ask a favour." Ernst said.

"Yes, and what would that be?" Agares asked.

"Don't let my family out of this ship. I'm certain they'll try to follow me, so please." Ernst looked down while saying this.

"Ever the caring one eh? I can fulfil that request for you Ernst." Agares said and briefed the soldiers of the mission. The gate opened and Ernst stepped out, under Agares's orders, he was to be accompanied to the castle, but then they were to leave once he entered.

"Good luck Commander. Be careful." One of the knights said and the other one saluted. Although they were uncertain. Then they left the way they came. Leaving Ernst to venture into the castle by himself.

The hallways were lined with cracked walls and tattered curtains. It truly was an old castle. Broken furniture were scattered all over the place and various jewels could be seen here and there. "It must have belonged to a very rich king or queen." Ernst thought to himself. Just then, a very loud crash was heard from the distance. Ernst turned around calmly and put his hand on the handle of his sword.

**Back at the ship...**

"I'm telling you they didn't come out the window!" Said the knight who was guarding the door to Geis, Erina and Vincent's room.

"How on earth did they escape!?" They both yelled in frustration as the ship went on full alert.

**At the Castle...**

"Oh God this didn't go as planned..." Vincent said as he was squished between Geis and Erina's legs.

"Erina get your boobs off my face. I can't breathe!" Geis tried to say but was muffled by Erina's bust.

"Shut up Geis!" She said, very embarrassed and very, _very _red. "I don't like this anymore than you do!"

"Ah, yeah, sure. AT LEAST YOU CAN BREATHE." He stated, although his words were still muffled.

"Oh, okay yeah. You guys just fight over there while I'm _being kicked by the both of you_! Yeah, go ahead and have the time of your life..." Vincent said, still being kicked. Yes, they were in a box, trying to hide from Ernst. He already noticed the crash from earlier which was Vincent playing with one of the glass vases.

"Shut up guys, someone's coming!" Vincent said and they suddenly stopped their bickering and even held their breath. Ernst wanted to hear them bicker a little more, so he sat on one of the chairs, and made his steps fade. He smiled looking at the moving box that was too small for three people.

"Guh, gah. I can't breathe!" Geis said looking left and right trying to breathe.

"S-Stop it Geis! You're making me feel uncomfortable!" Erina was now just resting her head.

"Yeah you're the one feeling uncomfort-ouch! Ungh. I'm the one being kicked here!" Vincent said to them, irritated. Ernst held his held his laugh and smiled.

"Hey, I think he's gone now. We can go out!" Vincent said and they burst out of the box landing face flat on the floor.

"GAAHH! I can BEATHE!" Said Geis as he gasped for air. The three of them then looked at iron boots in front of their faces. They looked up to see Ernst looking down at them and raising an eyebrow, with legs and arms crossed like a king.

"Uh, hi." Geis said, smiling sheepishly at Ernst.

"Kiss my foot." He said, irritated. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here! Didn't I make myself clear, huh? Yet you're here, in front of my foot! What were you thinking? This place is dangerous guys!" He scolded them. Then a feminine laugh was heard from behind them. Erina, Geis, and Vincent focused on the door. Ernst quickly turned around and saw fingers on the door. He readied his weapon and slowly approached the door.

"Hehehehe...Come play with us..." The voice said as the fingers trailed off. Looked out and saw nothing.

"Hmph...Guys, it's not too late to go back." Ernst said.

"Well, I'm too lazy to go back." Erina stated with a triumphant grin on her face.

"You guys are a real pain sometimes." Ernst sighed. "Get on your feet and don't leave my side. Got it?" He said with the voice of a commander. They called it 'the tone' and they knew that he was irritated and serious. They ventured around the castle and found nothing out of the ordinary, except for occasional giggles and laughing here and there. Not to mention fingers on the sides of doors that trailed off.

"There's nothing here brother..." Erina said, still looking around. "Oh, I could have sworn this wasn't there before..." She said looking into a hallway that led underground. "Brother, Geis, Vince! I found something!" Erina called, even though they were in the same room and Vince was only outside the door.

"Good, let's go guys." Ernst said. Grabbing Geis and Vincent's hands. The four of them ventured into the hallway. The walls were old and cracked, windows were shattered and broken, and the tattered curtains flowed in an elegant manner, covering what they could see in front of them. Ernst made them hold hands, just to be sure, with him in front and Erina at the far back.

"Th-this is nice..." Vincent thought to himself as he held Erina's hand. He could tell she was scared because she was holding his hand tighter. He stroked her hand to comfort her.

Suddenly Ernst heard an ominous tune from behind him...and singing. He hated singing in an eerie place. They laughed and taunted.

"Lalalalalalala...

Won't oh, won't you come and play with me?

Hahahahahahaha...

Bad Egg, Peek-a-Boo, Hide and Seek, Kiss and Tag...

Lalalalalalala...

Oh won't you come...and play...with me..."

Their voices taunted him and then he saw a shadow in front of the hallway. Its hair was long and unkempt, its fingers long and stretched, its figure very curvaceous and taunting, its legs, long and thin. Ernst stopped as he heard the shadow say "Play with me..." and it giggled.

"Brother...what's wrong?" Erina asked. Ernst looked back and then turned toward the hallway, just as he expected, the shadow wasn't there anymore. "Hmph...You really do tease don't you? Nothing...Let's keep moving." He said and heard very faint giggling. They moved through the hallway and it separated into two ways, one to the left and one to the right.

"Hey, don't let go of my hand. We have to stay together at all costs." He said, still on his guard. The three of them tightened their grips on each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow peek through the door and draw back in a smooth movement. Then suddenly a door opened from behind them.

"Hehehehe...come play with us..." They all heard it this time, feminine voices taunting and laughing gently as the atmosphere became darker. Ernst began to feel light headed and he felt the urge to cough again. He dismissed both feelings for he knew it would only panic them.

"Uh, let's go this way..." He reluctantly said, going towards the door that he saw the shadow in. He heard them giggle. After they reached the room, they examined it a little, finding nothing of use. Ernst sat on the bed, and the rest of them sat on the floor. When suddenly the door slammed shut behind them. Ernst felt a throbbing pain in his head, it got even more intense as the room got darker. Then he suddenly passed out.

"Brother! Brother please wake up!" Erina frantically shook her brother but to no avail.

"It's no use...we're locked in..." Vincent said, trying to get the door open.

"Okay then. Let's relax a bit. It's no use panicking right now. Let's just take a breath or two, come on!" Geis said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Geis." Erina said, hugging him and Vincent. "Let's just wait for brother to wake up. I bet he just got tired and passed out." Therefore, they waited. Soon enough however, they all fell asleep...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ernst woke up in a dark place full of glowing gemstones. There he saw the shadow and got up, pointing his sword at it. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's my family!?" He shouted at the shadow.

She began to approach him and as she did, her form began to change. She had a very curvaceous build; a big bust, small waist, wide hips, and long legs. Her face was beautiful and she had dark blue straight hair that was untied. She truly was a teasing thing to look at. However, Ernst was unaffected, only thinking of where his family could be right now and how to find them.

"Hehehehe...I won't hurt you...I want to play...My name is Alicia, now tell me yours..." She taunted, her glowing red eyes fixated on him, as if he was her prey. "Tell me...what is it you desire?" She asked holding out a blue stone with a strange symbol on it, in her hand. His eyes widened.

Geis woke up in a dark cave with only two torches hanging from opposite sides. There was a chair in front of him and sitting on the chair was a curvaceous shadow. Her eyes were a piercing red and they were focused on him, like a predator.

"Tell me...what is your name? My name is...Maria..." She said, going closer to him until she was almost on top of him. She began to take a human form. Maria had fair skin and wavy brown hair, with a curvaceous stature and long legs.

"Whoa there tiger...I'm not interested..." Geis said trying to push her away. He could only think of the rest of his family, where they were right now, and how to find them. He was very concerned.

"Aww, I only want to play...please play with me..." Maria whispered in his ear. Geis was already becoming very uncomfortable, and wanted to get away. She whispered in his ear "Tell me your name..."

"Why should I tell you my name? It's of no business to you, now let me go." Now he forcefully pushed her away and she stumbled back.

"Why do you have to be so cruel? The other guys weren't like you...Please play with me." She said, once again getting on top of him.

"Argh! Go away! I'm not interested!" He yelled at her.

"Now, now...I'll make sure you have a good time." She smiled, her fingers suddenly growing into sharp long knives.

Erina woke up in a chair, various foods and wines spread across the table for her. She looked around to find she was in a castle, she saw the stairs that led up, and quickly noticed how big this castle was. There was a giant hole beneath the upper part and just behind where the stairs began. Then, Erina saw a woman at the end of the table. She had a curvaceous figure, silver hair that draped over her face, fair skin and red lips. Erina could definitely see the red lips from her chair; they were so contrast in comparison to her outfit.

"Uh, excuse me. Where am I?" She asked. "Have you seen my family?"

The woman turned to her and started walking toward her. With gentle eyes, she said. "Eat; these foods are very good for you."

"Have you seen three boys here? Two of which share my eyes, one who is a mage? They're my family, please help me find them." Erina asked.

"Okay, I'll see if the other maids have heard of them." She said with a voice so soft, it almost reassured Erina. She began to walk toward the stairs. When she was gone, Erina got up, curious at the foods in front of her.

"Mmm...This does look delicious..." She said picking a fruit up.

Wah...Where am I?" Vincent asked as he woke up in a bed with six curvaceous and voluptuous maids. "Whoa! Who are you guys?!" He shouted, now panicked. They giggled at him, coming closer. "Wah...uh, um...uh..." He was getting very panicked and getting _VERY_ red.

"Hehehehe...He's so cute." Giggled the maids.

"W-Well uh...look...Ladies, uh, I already have someone...so I uh...can't...I just can't. I'm sorry..." He said, sweating.

"Don't worry...We'll make it good for you..." They smiled and their fingers turned into very long sharp knives.

"Give me the stone!" Ernst said, lunging forward and slashing at her. She barely evaded the attack and stumbled. He attacked her with ferocity and grace, and she could barely keep up with his speed. "THE STONE! GIVE IT!" He said, enraged.

"Hmph...I must call my sisters for this. You're quite troublesome did you know that?" She said as she slipped into the shadows, a door opened and Ernst stepped into a large palace. He looked down and saw Erina lying in a chair next to a table full of food, with a glass in her hand.

"ERINA!" Ernst yelled and his voice echoed throughout the palace. She did not respond. Ernst quickly went downstairs and panicked. That was the first time he ever lost his cool.

"Hahaha! That all you've got?" Geis easily dodged Maria's attacks. She attacked him relentlessly and was starting to lose her head. "You've got nerve boy." She said in a hissing voice.

"You're easy!" He turned and dodged her attack while his other leg placed a good kick on her face. She bled from her lips a little and grunted.

Maria then heard gasped and smiled. "I'll see you later, boy." She said slithering into the darkness. Geis saw a door and entered it, seeing Erina and Ernst downstairs. Apparently, he was in some kind of palace.

"What the hell kind of room?" His voice trailing off as he looked back and shut the door behind him. "Erina, Ernst!" He yelled and ran downstairs.

"Ohohoho! Hahahaha! What the fuck?!" Geis laughed. "Is she drunk?" He laughed.

"I missed you br-hic-rother!" Erina was hugging Ernst like there was no tomorrow, practically letting Ernst carry her. She pressed her face against his and said "I LO-_**OOOO**_-VE YOUUU!" Her voice echoing throughout the palace.

"Yeah, apparently someone gave her wine..." Ernst said trying to push Erina off. Her face was all red and flushed, and then she looked at Geis.

"GEISSSSSS!" Erina screamed and her voice broke. She jumped on him then placed her lips on his.

"Erina what the fuck!? STOP IT! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Only boyfriends and girlfriends do that!" Geis frantically tried to push her away, but she would not budge.

"AHAHAHA! Your turn honey! Hahaha!" Ernst laughed until he cried.

"Get away!" Vincent shielded himself with a flaming barrier and began to zap them with lightning.

"Oh what's wrong? Hahahaha!" They laughed and tried to slash him with their fingers/knives. Then they all stopped and looked in the same direction. "You got lucky this time." They all said in unison then slithered into the shadows. Then Vincent heard the door unlock. He went outside and into a palace. He saw Erina, Geis, and Ernst downstairs. He quickly hurried toward them.

"GET OFF!" Geis yelled at Erina, she only clung tighter and said "I LOVE YOU!" Ernst just sat on a chair, still laughing.

"Wh-what the hell?" Vincent looked dumbfounded by what was going on. Erina looked at Vincent and leaped on him. "VINCENT!" She said rubbing her face against his. Vincent became red as an apple.

"Oh thank God!" Geis said. "You'll get a kick out of this champ." Then they heard laughing echoing throughout the palace. Ernst got up and readied his sword. The castle began to shake.

"Guests shouldn't act that way!" One voice said. Another followed, saying "You were _VERY_ bad guests!" Then another came saying, "They should be punished, dear sister!" and another saying "I agree!" Then out of the hole on the ground came huge clawed fingers, blue and scaled. Nine dragon heads pulled themselves out, their eyes fixated on the four as if they were starving. Their mouths watered and they smiled. "Oh how good they look sister!" One of them said and Ernst recognized the voice as Alicia's. She slithered her way out of the hole and then the rest of the body came out. Revealing a huge pair of wings with armoured blue scales. It towered over them, almost the size of their ship.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are Alila, and we are the keepers of this castle." They said in unison.

"So the nine women that lived here were forms of its heads?!" Vincent yelled, backing away. The dragon began to step toward them. Each of her heads were smiling ferociously and their eyes looked at them with blood lust.

"Hehehehe...pretty!" Erina hiccupped. The dragon lunged forward and they dodged her attack.

"Brother! How are we supposed to do this!?" Geis yelled from the other side of the hallway.

"Hehehehe!" Erina said, taking out her bow and shooting one head straight in the eye. "I'm an even better shot when I'm drunk!" Vincent was carrying her on his back and running around like crazy. Then she began to shoot at them and effectively blinded one of Alila's heads. Ernst analyzed her and found a stone on the back of the middle head.

"That's! Rah!" He grunted in frustration and cursed in his head as he started running toward the giant blue dragon. "Geis! Vincent! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at Vincent who was on the other side of the hallway.

"You...Let's have a little fun!" The heads growled, and grabbed all of them with her mouths, including Vincent and Geis. "AHAHAHAHA!" The dragon laughed as she flew out a portal that lead outside the castle. Then she threw them up in the air, and watched them fall.

"Te accerso Pegasus!" Vincent yelled and a circle of light with symbols on it, formed in the air. Four flying Pegasi came from the circle and caught Vincent, Erina, Geis, and Ernst. Erina immediately began shooting her drunk heart's content, and sent another arrow through the eye of one head. The dragon screeched and began throwing fireballs at them. The Pegasi easily dogged the fireballs and gave them an easy angle to shoot the dragon. Then Erina began shooting Alila, laughing and giggling while doing so. Ernst noticed Geis on top of the dragon, evading her heads, and striking them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU RETARDED?!" Ernst screamed at him, he became nervous again, and his heart started racing. The Pegasi, started going closer to the dragon, giving Ernst enough space to hop on. He hopped on and began running toward Geis, who was happily slashing and evading the Alila's multiple heads.

"Haha! You're even weaker than before." Geis taunted hopping on one of her heads and evading another bite.

"Whoa!" He said as Ernst slashed a head behind him. "Thanks for that bro!" He began merrily slashing and evading on his way. Ernst hopped on the middle head, and began pulling the stone.

"Hey, I'll make this easy on you and make it fast alright?" He said to Alila.

"NOO! STOP HIM! AHH!" Alila screamed. Her whole body stopped moving and she fell silent as Ernst pulled the stone from her head. Then she began falling. Ernst and Geis hopped onto their Pegasi as the beast fell to the forest.

The Pegasi landed and all of them got down, except for Erina who passed out and had to be carried down.

"Ailar vacta." Vincent said to the Pegasi and they nodded. They turned around and a portal opened in front of them, and they went in and disappeared.

"What did you—" Geis was cut off by Ernst's fist and fell down as a result of it.

"Who's idea was it to follow me, huh!? ANSWER ME!" Ernst yelled. Geis and Vincent were a bit surprised. They've never seen him this angry.

"Yeah, yeah. You guessed it. It was mine." Geis mumbled while looking down and rubbing his swollen red cheek. He couldn't look at Ernst right now. Ernst was just too angry to look at.

"Come, I'd like to have a word with you." Ernst demanded, and grabbed Geis by the hand. It was the tightest and most painful grab Geis ever felt with Ernst, he never hurt any one of his siblings before. Unless, of course, it was an accident, which still rarely happened with him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ernst asked, enraged. "I told you not to follow me! I told you not to come in this mission!"

"Relax would you? You'd be dead if it weren't for us..." Geis mumbled.

"That's not my point! You put our entire family in danger because of your drive to be a hero!" Ernst yelled at him.

"I was concerned brother! I followed you because I—" Geis was cut off by Ernst yelling.

"I nearly lost you!" Ernst yelled and then there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Well, you know what? If I didn't follow you_** I**_ would have lost _**you**_..." Geis said, looking down. He was very red while saying that. Before he could look up he felt a warm body press against his, and arms thrown around his back. Ernst didn't say anything and neither did Geis for a while.

"This is making me uncomfortable you know..." Geis said, all red this time. "This is very un...manly..."

"Shut up. I don't care about your standards in manly...ness." Ernst replied still hugging Geis.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes or so before Ernst finally took his arms off Geis. "Kay, let's go." He said and they walked back to Vincent and Erina.

"Uh, how was it?" Vincent said, noticing how Geis was looking down at the ground all the time. "It's alright man, I'm here for you."

"Thanks. It was...very uncomfortable. I'll give you that." His voice trailed off while speaking to Vincent.

"Let's go." Ernst said in a stern voice. While going back to the ship, neither Geis nor Ernst could look at each other. Vincent was all red and secretly enjoying himself as Erina tightened her grip around his shoulders, still passed out.

They reached the ship and the knights almost jumped for joy upon seeing them. They instantly came to their sides.

"Commander, y-you made it!" They said, overjoyed. "Let's get you to your room. Oh, Commander! Admiral Agares will be as overjoyed as we are, to hear you made it out! You should report to him, Sir."

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay with my company first." Ernst asked the knight. Geis smiled a little upon hearing this.

"Yes Commander." The knight said and they were escorted to their room. They each took a bath, except for Erina who was taken a bath by the maids, and stayed in their room for the rest of the day. Geis and Ernst also didn't look at each other for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that day, Ernst was called to Agares's office and Erina finally woke up with a headache. Ernst was escorted to the office and the knight knocked on the door. The maids opened it and looked away shyly, blushing.

"Welcome Commander. Please come in." They said in unison.

"Welcome Ernst! I never thought you'd be able to accomplish such a task! Well done if I may say so myself!" Agares laughed a wholehearted but not too nice to listen to laugh.

"That is to say you were doubting me Admiral?" Ernst smiled sitting down.

"That is not what I was saying Ernst, but anyway. Now that we have these stones what can we do with them? Surely we can't break the seal to the Canaan Islands with these, they're too weak!" Agares pondered.

"Hah, there's the fun part. I think I'll be able to make three homunculi with these stones. Now, being of magic origin, they'd be able to get across the seal with ease." Ernst explained.

"You're thinking that we can open the door from inside then? Hah! I like your thinking!" Agares laughed.

"Precisely Admiral." Ernst said.

"What will we need for this? As soon as we get the materials ready let's start! Oh, I wasn't even aware that you knew such magic Ernst! Hahaha! You truly are a great man!" Agares said.

"Hahaha, thank you Admiral. However, we still need two more stones." Ernst said. "...and a lot of blood."

"No worries about the blood part! We can just sacrifice someone here. Hmm, let's see..." Agares pondered.

"Haha. No the homunculi need a blood print they can recognize their master with..."His voice trailed off. "So yes, that means it must be my blood."

"Oh...what a shame, what a shame. You won't die from blood loss will you? Because the Romun Army can always use someone of your power." Agares said.

"No, no. You can be certain of that Admiral." Ernst reassured. "Besides...I would be dead if it wasn't for my company..." His voice became soft.

"Hahaha...Ever the caring one eh? I never knew you would be such a marshmallow for your family. Without them, you seem so cold, stern, and serious! Such a different side when you're with them I must say!" Agares laughed and Ernst smiled.

"Ahah. Yes, it would seem so." He said, still smiling. "We still need two more stones though, Admiral. The last stone was said to be where the homunculi would be created."

"Hmph very well, but where now? We've finished all our destinations." Agares asked.

"Yes, it would seem that way. I'll try to see if I can get some information on this." Ernst said. "I'll have it by tomorrow."

"Fine, go and get some rest Commander. You've earned it." Agares praised.

"Hah, there's no need to praise me as such, but thank you." Ernst said sincerely. The maids opened the door and Ernst was escorted back to their room.

Geis was toying with Vincent's hair as he read a book and Erina was playing with his shirt. Altogether, they looked like monkeys cleaning themselves. Ernst just looked down and smiled a soft smile, his eyes becoming softer. He walked to his bed and plopped down, sneaking some glances at them. Geis also couldn't help but sneak some glances at him, and Ernst noticed sometimes, which would result in the both of them looking awkwardly at the opposite direction. The room had an uncomfortable atmosphere that Erina and Vincent didn't like. Unknown to them, Geis and Ernst didn't feel very uncomfortable at all. Rather, made Erina and Vincent feel as such, because of how awkward they were being to each other.

"Sooo...uh...everything okay with you two?" Erina asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course." Ernst said who was followed by Geis quickly saying, "Yeah, why'd you ask?" The both of them almost said it at the same time.

"Because it's very awkward in here. It would be less awkward if Vince and I were left in the room together." Erina stated. "Also because you two won't stop sneaking glances at each other, and looking away like you were some teenage highschoolers who had a crush on each other, but are too afraid to tell one another." Erina said. "I know you two had a fight, Vincent told me already, but come on. Kiss and make up already so it won't be so awkward."

"Ahahaha..." Ernst and Geis both laughed in unison, their voices trailing off and still looking in opposite directions. Erina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Vince how about we go on a date and get something to eat?" She asked him. "These two have unresolved issues in need of fixing."

"So we should leave them alone together? That's so gay..." Vincent laughed as he took Erina's hand and they walked out the room together. They heard Vincent and Erina laughing and saying, "Unresolved issues, maybe they need to let off some tension! Hahaha!"

"So it's come to this eh?" Geis said looking at the ceiling. "See, this is what happens when a guy hugs another guy like that."

"Hah...It seems so..." Ernst said moving closer to Geis until he was sitting next to him. "Get up. I'd like to show you something." Geis got up and Ernst led him to the middle of the room. He clenched his fist and blood seeped from his wrist, forming the seal. A portal opened and Ernst held his hand out to Geis.

"Whoa...Wh-where...how did you?" Geis just looked in shock as Ernst held his hand out. Geis took his hand and they stepped into the portal. They stepped into a huge castle, fit for a king and drowned in darkness. The only light there was were glowing stones in the ceiling that made the castle look ominous.

"Wh-where are we brother? This place is...huge...even more so than the palace of that dragon...Alicia, I think." Geis said looking in awe, at the hallway he was in. He moved closer to Ernst, a little frightened.

"Do you like it? It's my castle." He said with soft eyes.

"All this is yours? How did you come into possession of such...such a _**castle**_? This place is huge, it it's...H-how just how?" Geis stuttered, still looking around in awe.

"Haha...It's more of like...I created it, from the depths of my power and subconscious." Ernst said.

"Huh? How's that possible? If you created it from your subconscious then, why are we actually here?" Geis asked, confused.

"Did I tell you where this castle is located?" Ernst asked Geis and he shook his head. "That's because it's located in a dimension in between our dimension and the next."

"In other words, it doesn't exist in our dimension...interesting..." Geis said.

"That's correct Geis. In the other dimensions, I was able to expand my power and knowledge within such little time. That's how I created this castle, and that's how I was able to learn so much in so little time." Ernst said.

"Wait isn't this castle the other dimension?" Geis asked.

"No, it's located _in between_ our current dimension and the next. That's how our physical bodies can be here, because in the higher dimensions our physical bodies cannot exist. They are merely material bodies after all." Ernst said.

"Ah, I understand. So you were able to explore various higher dimensions by looking deep within your subconscious mind and expanding your consciousness. Then in those dimensions, you were able to find out certain things that expanded your knowledge and power. That's when you created this castle right?" Geis asked.

"That's correct. I gathered various information from different dimensions. I compressed them into the form of books and put them here in the library." Ernst said as they reached a giant door. He pushed it open to reveal various giant bookshelves that contained thousands upon thousands of books.

"Wow, you must know a lot. This'll take lifetimes of info to gather..." Geis said looking in awe at the various giant bookshelves that were lined with billions of books. Ernst smiled a happy and soft smile.

"Geis..." He picked up a book with a strange symbol on it. "Do you know our ancestors?" He asked in the same soft and gentle voice.

"N...No. I've never really been interested in that kind of stuff brother. Why do you ask?" Geis turned toward Ernst who was flipping through the book and finally looked at Ernst for once.

"Look at this. I'll read it to you. There were three clan races on a continent, the Rheda, the Humans, and the Eldeen. They all worshiped the goddess Alma, who was able to make White Emelas, which gave life and brimmed with it and she could make other types of Emelas. One day the humans also wanted to make Emelas, so they betrayed Alma and tried to take the control key for The Ark of Napishtim, a weather-controlling device used for the creation of Emelas. However, they failed. Alma, fearful that they would try to control the Ark again, sealed the Ark down below the depths of the ocean. She then, sealed her bloodline, the Rhedans, from the humans and the rest of the world. She created three Emelas keys, for safekeeping of the Ark. The Livart key, which had the energy of wind, the Ericcil key, which had the energy of lightning, and the Brillante key, which had the energy of fire. Alma then, hid them all around the continent, safe from anyone's hands. " Ernst looked at Geis who was listening half-heartedly. "Did you understand that story?" He asked, his voice even more gentle and caring.

"Yeah, it was a fantasy tale about how some people called Eldeens wanted to create something called Emelas which their Goddess Alma, created. They failed, no doubt and then...you didn't say anything about what happens to them after." Geis said looking at Ernst.

"Haha...but it's not a fantasy story Geis. Did you ever wonder what we were looking for? Did you wonder why we're trying to break a seal and why we're going into the Great Vortex?" Ernst asked.

"So we're trying to get Alma's bloodline?" Geis asked, sounding sceptical. "What does this have to do with our ancestors anyway?" He asked.

"Did you not connect the dots and find out why I told you the story in the first place?" Ernst asked. Geis started to become a little wary that his brother would chase such a fantasy story.

"You're saying that we're either Alma's descendants or direct descendants of the Eldeen?" Geis asked.

"We are descendants of the ones that stole from Alma, Geis. Look." Ernst showed him a picture in the book; it had humans and Alma in it, the humans trying to steal the key. "Look at their eyes." He said, and Geis's eyes widened. They all had the same golden eyes that Erina, Geis, and Ernst had.

"This...Wh...so what are you trying to do Ernst?" Geis asked while looking at Ernst, dumbfounded. "Brother...what are you doing?" He asked, in a cautious tone.

"Hahaha...you should have guessed by now Geis. If it's our bloodline, then it's our mission to revive the Ark and control it! That Agares doesn't know what he's in for, he thinks we're just going there to recruit the Rhedans! Oh but he doesn't know...That soon we'll be the most powerful ones alive...even more so than a Goddess! _**WE WILL BE LEGENDS, EVEN STRONGER THAN THE GODS!**_" He yelled and held out his hand to Geis. "This is our destiny Geis. Take my hand and walk with me, our chosen path." Ernst said, as he held out his hand to Geis. He pondered for a while, and slowly took Ernst's hand. Ernst smiled and said, "I'm grateful Geis...You know you're the one I care about most...You're my favourite, if you may." He laughed. "Not that I don't care about Erina or Vince...it's just..."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just here to keep you from doing anything stupid." Geis mumbled, turning all red. "Ernst...how will we tell this to Erina and Vincent?" Geis asked.

"Vincent doesn't share our bloodline, however we can still put him in a position of power. I'll make sure of that." Ernst said. "We can't explain to them yet...but we can show them slowly."

"Yeah, and you can let go of my hand now, by the by. Next thing you know you'll be kissing me or something..." Geis mumbled trying to get Ernst to let go of his hand.

"Hahaha. Let's call this our Guy Time!" Ernst said pulling Geis to a tight hug, then rubbing his fist against Geis's head.

"Stop! Stop it! Ow, OW! That hurts! Argh!" Geis yelled at him. Ernst laughed still rubbing his fist against Geis's head, but this time with even more pressure.

"STOP IT!" Geis yelled, even more red than before. They stayed and researched more about various things, before returning to their room where it was just about twenty minutes after Erina and Vincent left. They were still eating in the lobby.

"That was such little time..." Geis said plopping down on his bed. "It felt like hours of research.

"Exactly. There is no time in higher dimensions, there is simply the now moment." Ernst said, looking at the stones he got. "Hmm...We still need two more stones...however we've already finished with the possible locations..." Ernst pondered.

"Oh, hey! I totally forgot to mention this!" Geis said as he went to his bag and picked up another stone with a symbol on it. "Here, I found it while looking for your medicine at home." Geis said as he hand it to Ernst.

"H-home? You mean our house?" Ernst looked at the stone and examined it. "Yes...this is one of them. Geis thank you...but...that most likely means the next stone will be somewhere near our house..." He pondered and then his eyes widened. "W...Where did you say you found it exactly?" Ernst asked.

"Uh if you want the exact location...I found it near the spring in the middle of the mountain beside our house." Geis replied. "Why?" He asked.

"Oh...I know where the last stone is." Ernst sighed as he said this. "Looks like it's time to come clean..." He mumbled to himself and left for Agares's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Admiral, may I come in?" Ernst asked and was greeted by two maids who opened the door for him. "Admiral, I've found the location of the last stone." He said.

"Already? Wow, you do work fast Ernst." Agares said. "Where is it?" Ernst stayed silent for a while.

"Just turn back. I don't have a sure location, but I think I know where. Please get us back to our home." Ernst said.

"Sure Commander." Agares said, and signalled the maids to tell the ship pilots. Ernst thanked Agares and left. His lips began trembling, and he sighed. "Never thought this day would come..." He mumbled to himself. He went back inside the room and now Erina and Vincent were there chitchatting with Geis. He laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"You alright man?" Geis asked.

"You'd forgive me right? Even if I did something horrible..." Ernst asked not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Yes of course brother...Why would you ask us such a silly question?" Erina asked. Vincent noticed Ernst's eyes, which seemed sad.

"Nothing...that's all I need to know." He said turning away from them. Geis spoke to Erina and Vincent via a hand language the three of them made up.

"What's wrong with him? Did he finally get laid?" Geis asked with his hands and Erina smacked him hard on the head.

"What's wrong with you? Is there anything _else,_ you can think about aside of _Ernst getting laid_? Or do you secretly have some sort of fetish for him and want to see him get laid?" She signalled to him, her face clearly showing several exclamation points after the question marks.

"Well..." Geis signalled and sheepishly smiled while shaking his head. Erina rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head.

"We'll be back home in a few days." Ernst said, still facing away from them. "The next stone should be there...there..." He said in a melancholic tone.

"You see? He totally got laid!" Geis was smacked on the head, followed a kick to the face. "Ow." He signalled, rubbing his swollen red cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That night when everyone was asleep. Ernst went back to his castle to study the spell to create homunculi. He entered his library and got the spell book. His lips trembled, he was correct. The last stone needed would be in the caster's darkest place, a place where the caster had his darkest memories, his darkest desires, his darkest secrets. Apparently in the book, the stone of white magic would be close to that place. He closed the book and put it back. Ernst knew exactly where the last stone would be, he sighed and went back to their room. Ernst turned off their night lamp and watched them sleep, the moonlight highlighting their faces. He smiled as he watched them sleep, soon falling asleep himself.

"You...all mine..." Ernst moaned to Almarion, who he stroked his hand. He absorbed her power and bathed in it. Oh, that immense, beautiful, and oh so intense power! He felt as though he was being crushed by her energy, as intense and extreme as it was. "Soon...I'll have the power of the three Emelas keys, you, and Alma's power all to myself! Soon...those black wings...will be mine...I...will be...a LEGEND..." He said, passing out due to Almarion's extremely powerful and intense energy.

The day after Ernst woke up with an intense throbbing headache. He remembered that they were closer to reaching their destination and he became even gloomier. Just dreading the day when they'd come back to that place. Not their home, but another place he didn't have fond memories of, that was near the spring. He was sure the stone would be there.

"Ugh..." He groaned clutching his head and curling up to a fetal position. His head throbbed and his hands trembled.

"Brother? Hey, what's wrong?" Geis asked getting up, it was still very early and the sun just barely began to rise. However the birds could be heard chirping outside and the sea and wind, could be heard singing.

"Hngghh..." Ernst just clutched his head, in pain. "I'm sorry to have worried you...I just...my head..." He said, his voice unsteady and weak. Geis became even more worried because Ernst _NEVER_ shown a moment of weakness like this, not even in their card games, or guessing games, or in anything really. He would always remarkably win and the three of them would always accuse him of cheating.

"Hey, hey. Just listen to me. You're gonna be fine okay? Just get some rest. It's still very early." Geis said moving closer to Ernst. "Uh...h-here..." He said, awkwardly patting Ernst in the back, or occasionally, the shoulder and head.

"Thank you Geis...you can stop now, I'm feeling better." Ernst said, mustering up the most normal voice he could. In truth Geis only made it worse and Ernst just wanted him to stop but he didn't tell him that. Geis stopped and went back to sleep, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ernst could tell, because he began to moan a little. It was something Ernst couldn't help but smile at, they all had their little perks when sleeping. Erina couldn't sleep without cuddling into her pillow, or anything that was next to her at the time. Vincent would talk unrecognizable languages in his sleep and sometimes you could even talk to him and he'd talk back, of course in a different language. Geis, well, moaned in his sleep, and sometimes he would moan names, sometimes he would even curse.

In the morning, Ernst's head grew clearer and it also stopped hurting. Admiral Agares set sail for their home and Ernst only knew how many days were left. Probably tomorrow they'd be there already. He sighed, scared of what they might think of him, when they knew...when they knew...Then a knock was heard from the door, followed by a female voice saying, "Sir, your breakfast." The door opened and a maid came in, pushing a cart full of food and tea.

"Uh...Commander? Are you okay?" She asked Ernst, who was staring into the window as if he was a statue. "Uh...I-I'll be leaving now..." She quickly said, a little baffled at the way Ernst was acting. Ernst heard the door close behind him, and turned around slowly, the three were still fast asleep. He kicked Geis and Geis yelled/moaned at him, his eyes still closed.

"Agh, fuck you!" He moaned and grabbed Ernst's leg, snuggling into it, until he was, a little too close to Ernst's hips. Ernst tried to pull his leg out but Geis would not budge. Ernst began kicking him more but he only moaned "FUCK OFF!" and held on tightly to Ernst's leg.

"WAKE UP GEIS!" Ernst yelled and Vincent replied with "Bah-iyeno mahjo ne!"*

"FUCK YOU!" Geis moaned back at him with his eyes still closed and snuggling even more into Ernst's leg. Then, he saw Geis's eyes begin to open and he immediately jerked Ernst's leg away, stumbling back in the process.

"Whoa what the hell brother!?" He said falling into Vincent and starting a chain reaction that ended in Erina falling off her bed. "Don't get too comfortable with me!" He yelled. Ernst just laughed, shaking his head.

"Ow...what a way to wake up..." Erina said, getting up. "What the hell Geis?"

"It wasn't me! It was him!" Geis pointed at Ernst. "You don't get too comfortable with me!" He yelled, and Ernst just laughed while looking down and shaking his head.

"You can get off my face now!" Vincent said, and Geis got off him, red as an apple. He began to angrily whisper in Ernst's ear.

"Just because we hugged doesn't mean you can do _that_! What were you thinking!" Geis whispered in Ernst's ear. Ernst just laughed even more as he saw Vincent whispering something in Erina's ear while looking at them. Her eyes narrowed and she hit Vincent in the face. He fell back into his bed and she began angrily signalling him something.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT WHISPERING EROTIC THINGS IN—UGH!" Geis became angry and red, and marched toward Vincent. "Erina." He said holding a pillow in front of her. She took the pillow and they both started attacking Vincent. Ernst picked up his tray and watched them from a distance, happily eating away.

Night came and soon enough Ernst could see the shores of their homeland through the window. He sighed, and braced himself. He was fearful of what they might think of him after they knew and how hurt they'd be once they found out what he did.

"Ah! Home sweet home, eh? Hey, thanks for taking us on such a wonderful adventure!" Vincent happily said, laying a hand on Ernst's shoulder. Ernst's lips trembled and he mustered what he could of a smile.

"Haha...yeah..." He said nervously. "Hey...do you think they'll forgive me, no matter what I do?" He asked Vincent.

"I don't really see why you need to ask. I mean, they'll never get angry at you. You've basically been another parent to them ever since their parents died." Vincent said, looking at Ernst with confused eyes. He saw fear in Ernst's eyes, even though he could tell Ernst was trying his best to hide it. Vincent noticed signs of instability from Ernst, even though no one else could see it. It was his aura; it was going haywire nowadays, getting stronger and stronger at an alarming rate. He noticed this ever since the day after Ernst first moaned that name, which was about two months ago.

"Hey, what's been going on with y...nevermind. Hey, look we're almost there! I can see the docks from here!" Vincent said, happily changing the subject. Ernst became nervous.

"Hey, brother. We can keep our armours right?" Geis asked.

"Hah, yes Geis. I already asked them. They said we were free to keep whatever equipment we wished." Ernst replied.

"Yay." Geis said.

The next day Ernst could hear the gates being opened. He sighed and got up, packing all his belongings. Then the door opened and they were greeted by guards who helped them take their things back to their home. The three of them bid farewell to everyone on the ship and went off.

After a while of walking, they saw their cute and petite little house near the mountains and the ocean. Ernst became a little less agitated when he saw their house. They entered the door, and the knights put all their belongings in their respective rooms then went off.

"Okay, start unpacking guys and see if everything still works, I need to check something." He said, while sighing and left them to tend for themselves. He walked into the mountain woods and strayed a little north-west from the path. He climbed several trees to get to an old battered house and it had been abandoned for years now. Although that's not to say it wasn't huge, it connected to the cave near it, and that cave was basically another part of the house. He walked near the cave and turned a little left to a hidden passage no one would have been able to see.

"It's been a while huh? Looks like I have to come clean this time...I don't regret what I did, though. You bastards deserved every bit of it." He said, walking up to two gravestones. One said R.I.P Raelia, and the other said R.I.P Dameon. He sighed, and turned back, heading toward their house. Once there, knocked on the door to be greeted by Erina who was cooking some fruits and vegetables, in a delicious smelling sauce.

"Hey, dinner's here!" She said, and the three boys went down and had their dinner. It was a hearty dinner, they talked a lot and it made Ernst almost forget about the stone, almost. After they finished their dinner, they each went into their respective rooms. Ernst smiled and headed for his room, ah, his room. He missed it when he could sleep naked at night, cuddled up in the homiest of blankets. As soon as he was finished with his bath, he headed straight for his bed, cuddling up into the warm blankets and falling asleep soon after.

**That means: I'll see you again!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ernst began to wake up to the soothing sound of birds chirping, only to realize they were not birds and that they were familiar giggling voices. He heard one of them say "Oh, wow! That's impressive!" and he groaned in frustration. Ernst opened his eyes and saw Geis and Vincent _snooping_ around his bed, while Erina was reading one of his books.

"Rghh..." Ernst grunted and kicked Geis in the face. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked the three of them, while getting up, the blanket covering his lower and showing off his _unclothed upper_. His well developed muscles showed off in the sunlight.

"Wow, nice." Geis smirked while looking at Ernst's impressive body. His six-pack abs, his muscular arms, _his glorious chest_, and basically his entire body, was highlighted by the sun and he looked like someone could take a picture and post it on an erotic magazine. The only thing was that Ernst had a scar on his stomach. It cut from his lower stomach, all the way to his chest.

"Good morning sexy!" Geis and Vincent teased. Ernst grunted and put the blanket over him, turning slightly red.

"Say, what are you doing without any clothes on anyway?" Vincent snickered and Geis held in his laugh, kicking the bed in the process. Ernst turned even redder.

"I swear...you guys just..." Erina sighed and shook her head. "I can't even..." Then she came to a realization and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh...YOU GUYS REALLY ARE GAY ARENT' YOU?!" She yelled angrily and smacked both of them hard on the head.

"Get out, I have to change." Ernst said with his blankets still over him.

"Aww, don't put your shirt on sexy! Hahaha!" Geis and Vincent taunted.

"Fine then. Erina, bar."He said and Erina who quickly left the room. "Fine if you really want to see me..." Ernst said, getting up. The both of them stared wide-eyed at his muscular and sensuous body, and they stared at all his _manliness. _Then they both ran out, screaming.

"WOW..." Geis said while panting, he ran for his life but did not expect to actually _see his brother_.

"Okay then. I hope you learned your lesson." Ernst said as he stepped out of his room, _clothed this time._ Vincent and Geis stared at him, wide-eyed. "Haha, don't look at me that way. I only did what I had to."

"Yeah, at least I didn't snoop around _his bed_." Erina said, cooking their breakfast. "Don't worry brother. I'll make sure they get punished good." She said, making sure they didn't see what she was cooking.

"Hey, why only us?" Geis asked not looking at Ernst.

"Because I told Erina what happens when you touch my bed. Also, you can enter, but don't touch anything without my permission, especially not my bed." Ernst replied, waiting for their breakfast. "She asked last night if she could read one of my books, and I said yes."

"Hey sis! Hurry it up will ya?" Geis asked, getting very hungry from the smell coming from their kitchen.

"Anything for you Geis!" Erina said, holding out some plates with an evil smirk on her face. "Sorry brother, the meat is theirs. The fruits are ours though." She said, putting down Geis and Vincent's breakfast. They just stared at it, horrified. On the plates that were in front of Vincent and Geis were franks, with sauces on them.

"You...you can't..." Geis said, staring at the big hotdog with his mouth open.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Erina said cheerfully. "Come on, eat up!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Geis yelled at her. Ernst and Erina laughed while eating their fruits. Vincent and Geis cried while eating their breakfast and it was the best breakfast Ernst ever had.

~~O~~O~~

"Hey brother, when can we go?" Erina asked, already done with her breakfast. Geis and Vincent finished their breakfast long ago. Even though they cried while eating, they were still very hungry so they gobbled it all down.

"Hm? Go where?" Ernst asked.

"To get the stone?" She replied. Ernst suddenly stopped eating and dropped his fork. He forgot about that, and a fear overcame him.

Vincent, who was still crying, noticed fear in his aura and Erina and Geis noticed a hint of fear in his eyes. They looked at him with confusion. Ernst never showed fear in his life, he was always calm, composed, and ALWAYS _IN CONTROL_, of their games, of the battlefield, of his speeches he would give the Romun fleets, of everything it seemed. Even when they talked with the Romun guards, they always talked of how amazing he was. Of how he entered the battlefield with calmness in his face, like he was the game master. He could almost instantly predict the opposing forces movements and knew what they were going to do next. This of course, won the Romuns control over so many countries. They told stories of how Ernst alone would slay thousands of enemies, his composure calm and cool. They knew he had a talent for just about everything he did, and an _extreme_ talent for combat and predicting his opponent's movements. They knew he was a dangerous force to be opposing and that he analyzed his enemy quickly and thoroughly, always keeping calm and cool.

"Brother...I-Is there something wrong?" Erina asked, concerned. Geis and Vincent looked at him, still baffled.

"N-no, no...Haha...No...It's um...nothing, nothing. It's nothing, we can leave early tomorrow. I'll wake you guys up when it's time to get ready." He said, quickly regaining his composure. He picked up his fork and began eating again. "I don't get why you wouldn't want to eat this Geis. It's delicious." Ernst said jokingly, while eating part of Geis's hotdog in a provocative manner and quickly lightening the mood.

"Are you serious? It looks like a giant p—" Geis was slapped by Erina, and Vincent began to cry some more. Geis began to yell at Erina and she yelled at him in retaliation. Then they began to fight. Ernst was relieved he lightened the mood so quickly, and made a note to himself, never to lose his composure around his family again. He sighed quietly and ate his meal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ernst got up early in the morning, before his siblings, and took a bath. After his bath, he walked to the kitchen, preparing them some drinks and food. Then he went to their rooms and knocked on their doors, waking them up.

"Ahhh...Good morning brother, Geis, Vince!" Erina said, sleepily walking out her room.

"Mngh..." Moaned Vincent who didn't want to leave his bed. "Get up sleepy." Erina said, shaking him awake. They all eventually got up and ate their meal and a hearty meal it was. They put on their armours and waited downstairs for Ernst to finish changing.

After changing, Ernst let out a soft sigh, and opened the door. "Okay, follow me." He said, leading the way to their old house. They climbed some trees to get there in which Erina was the last to climb, because she was wearing a skirt. Vincent couldn't help but turn red and snicker at the thought, as they walked.

"Born of the confessions of thy darkest sins..." Ernst mumbled to himself as they walked.

~~O~~O~~

After a while of walking, they reached an old and brittle looking house that was connected to a cave. It was a small house, of only one story.

"Whoa I didn't know this was here!" Geis said, running to the house and looking around. Ernst jogged next to him and stopped him from getting too close.

"Geis." He said in a stern voice and Geis nodded and went behind him. "Okay, stay behind me. Got it? We don't split up and we search the same rooms. All of us. Okay?" Ernst demanded and they obediently followed.

Ernst pushed the door open and his steps and the door made a loud creaking noise, which echoed all around the house. Then they explored the living room, as Ernst didn't allow them to split up.

"W...why does this place seem familiar?" Erina asked, examining an old picture. It was the picture of a woman with pink hair and a man with brown to black hair. They hugged each other lovingly and Erina noticed they had the same golden eyes as them. "Brother...who are these people?" Erina asked. Ernst examined the picture with cold eyes and didn't say anything.

"Brother?" She asked. "Who are they? Do you know?"

"No." He said in a serious voice, and then continued to examine other furniture around the house.

"Wow...This does seem familiar..." Geis said, examining the furniture. "It's like...I've been here before." Upon hearing those words, Ernst's eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a frown.

"Come, let's explore the rooms." Ernst said, leading all of them to one room. It had two beds, a window that parted the beds and two cabinets. Below the window was a very dusty old night lamp on a table that had two cabinets.

"Whoa...this looks so familiar..." Geis said, examining the bed on the left side of the window. "This...what is this place brother?" Geis asked with confused eyes. "Why do I feel like I've been here before?"

"You tell me." He said, examining a stuffed pony. Erina noticed the stuffed pony and got it from Ernst, it seemed so familiar to her. On its stomach were stitched words that read 'To my dearest Erina! Happy Birthday!'

"Brother...why does this have my name on it?" She asked.

"I do not know." Ernst said.

Geis looked at a dusty and brittle wooden staff that had words carved on it. The words read 'To my dearest little warrior. Happy Birthday Geis!' He just stared at it wide-eyed. "This is...our old house?" Geis asked, looking around. Ernst just stared coldly out the window, with stoic eyes.

"What? But our parents died when we were like...five or six...this can't be...I should be able to remember this place!" Erina pondered. "If...if..." Her voice trailed off.

"Come. Let's explore the next room." Ernst said leading them to a room he was familiar with. In the side was a bloodied bed, although the blood was already dried a long time ago, a table with a lamp on it and some medical supplies that were long expired. Ernst examined the medical supplies inside it were some old threads, cloth, and a rusty needle. He smiled, they brought back memories, very, very painful memories.

Geis and Erina examined the room, still pondering if they were right about this being their old house. "Brother...is this your room?" Erina asked. Ernst nodded.

"Yes. This is our old house. Back from when we were children." Ernst said in a stoic voice.

"I can't believe it...Why don't I remember this place?" Geis asked himself. Ernst just looked away, examining the blood on his bed. "Come, I'll take you to a place where you should be able to remember." He led them to a passageway, which led inside the cave. Inside the cave were various torture tools and medical tools for surgery.

"Whoa...what is all this?" Vincent asked as Erina and Geis looked in shock. "You must have had some pretty messed up family..." Vincent said and Ernst smiled, knowing it was true.

"Come...It's time for me to come clean. We need this if we're to get the last stone." He said, and turned toward the three of them. He held out his hand and the three of them passed out. They woke up next to Ernst who was watching something in front of them. They seemed to be in the same house, only cleaner and more vibrant. The man from the picture was punching a little boy, with short brown hair. The woman from the picture was slapping a little girl with pink hair.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF DON'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE!?" The man yelled furiously at the little boy, who was starting to bleed.

"Father, mother, NO! Take your anger out on me please! I beg of you not him, not her, me! Choose me!" Another boy with long black hair and a little older than the one with brown hair, pleaded. The mother and father turned toward the boy with black hair and slowly went toward him.

"You really us to hurt you? HUH!?" The father said, punching the boy, who fell to the ground with his nose bleeding. He began to tremble and he nodded.

"They don't deserve something like that..." The boy said, covering his nose. The mother slapped him and held him down. Then the father began to punch him.

"Ernst..." The boy with brown hair said, with a voice as soft no one could hear. Another voice came from beside him, the little girl was crawling toward the boy with brown hair. She trembled and he hugged her tightly. "Brother..." She said as they watched their parents beat their eldest brother.

"AHH!" The father slammed a vase against his head and the younger Ernst fell unconscious. He turned toward the two other siblings and said "If you don't want to end up like him...Then do as I say AND STAY IN THE HOUSE!" He and the mother went upstairs and the two siblings crawled toward their eldest brother who was bleeding on the floor. The girl tore off a bit of her skirt and wiped the blood from his nose. The boy took off his shirt, only to reveal horrible bruises on his body, and used it to stop the bleeding on his older brother's head.

"Ernst...don't tell me that's..." Geis said watching himself try to nurse an unconscious Ernst. "Why...why don't I remember..."

"Yes. That's me. That's you. That's Erina." Ernst said with a stoic voice and cold eyes.

"Brother...why don't we remember any of this?" Erina asked, with confused eyes. Ernst gestured for them to watch. Vincent held Erina and she began to tremble.

"Hmph. I remember this." Ernst muttered to himself as the memory began to change. This time they were on a ship, watching Ernst, who was still very young, talk to Admiral Agares. Beside Ernst, was a soldier who was encouraging Ernst to tell the full story and Agares looked very displeased.

"You're serious aren't you? Damn those bastards..." Agares said.

"There's no way I can fix this without my siblings finding out and I...I just don't know what'll happen." Ernst said, looking like he was about to cry.

"There is a way. There's another option..." Agares said, smoking his pipe. Ernst looked at him with surprise.

"What if they don't find out?" Agares said, blowing a huge pile of smoke from his pipe. Ernst looked at him, suspicious and confused.

"What...what do you mean sir?" Ernst asked.

"You know exactly where I'm going with this Ernst." Agares replied and leaned closer to him, whispering something to his ear. Ernst backed away in shock and disbelief.

"No...No, no I...I-I can't...They're my parents, I hate them to death for always doing this to us...but...I..." Ernst said, looking teary eyed. "I can't do that...They're my parents...I still love them but..."

"Then, stay with them and suffer. Stay with them and let your _siblings_ suffer as well. I'm offering you a choice; the Romuns won't have anything against you for murder, because just this once...I'll call it legal, for your sake and only yours." Agares said. "It'll have to be by your hand, because you're the only one who won't leave a clue." He said while smoking his pipe.

"Thank you Admiral. I'll consider." Ernst said turning to leave but the Admiral spoke before he could leave saying "We already have a house for you near that area. It's also near the shore especially for your taste." Agares smiled. "Make the right choice Ernst, you don't want your siblings to suffer anymore." The three of them watched the younger Ernst leave, shocked.

"Ernst...you don't mean that..." Vincent said, and Ernst just gestured to him to keep on watching. This was his favourite part. The memory began to fade to the next one. They were back in the house, where Ernst held a sword with him. He asked his parents to come with him near their cave entrance, where he turned left into a hidden passage.

"What now huh? This better be as important as you say it is..." The father said. The mother was close to him, holding on to his arm.

"Yes it is great news father. We've been offered a new house!" Ernst said happily, his hands trembled and held on to the sword. He was facing away from them so they couldn't see the tears flowing down his cheeks as he trembled.

"What? I was half expecting it to be some nonsense story about getting something to do with your job." The father said, kind of happy.

"Yes...Haha...Yes it is great news but...the only way for me to get this house...is..." Ernst trembled and tears began to flow down his face as he gripped the sword even tighter. "I'll make it fast father, mother...I'm sorry...I really do love you both..." He drew his sword and slashed at his mother, who was clutching her bleeding throat.

"OH MY GOD! DEAR! DEAR!" His father yelled as the mother desperately tried to stop the blood, clawing at her throat before falling limp shortly after. He then noticed Ernst approaching with his bloodied sword.

"GET AWAY! YOU MURDERER!" He said, stumbling back as he tried to run away. Ernst immediately threw his sword, which hit him in the back. He fell down, unable to use his legs and desperately tried to crawl away, leaving a trail of blood.

"Get away...Get away...You fucking murderer..." He said noticing Ernst getting closer toward him. Ernst walked toward him with cold eyes, not even crying anymore.

"You know I really do love you and mom, right?" Ernst asked their father, walking closer to him. Then he walked in front of him and leaned down, just enough so that they were face to face. "I love you dad...but I can't have you do this to my brother and sister anymore..." His father was already getting very weak and his vision was starting to blur. He screamed as Ernst took the sword out from his back.

"F...Fuck you...You devil child..." The father said, trying to crawl away. Ernst stepped on his back and stabbed him again. Then he fell limp and stopped moving completely. Ernst's lips trembled, and he looked at his dead parents. He kissed both of them on the forehead and got a shovel he hid in that area, and started digging their graves. The memory began to fade into the next one.

The next morning Ernst called Erina and Geis, they came to him and he held his hand out. Then they got into some sort of trance state and he walked toward them.

"Your parents died because of illness when you were young. You never had abusive parents." He whispered and they fell asleep. Then he heard a knock from the door. A voice asked "H-Hello? Is someone there? Please h-help me...I'm lost." Ernst opened the door and there was a small child, in a robe, at the door. Ernst then told him to come in.

"Do you know where you live?" Ernst asked the boy, and he shook his head.

"No...No I...I just woke up in the middle of the forest, and...everything was dark and..." The child cried and hugged Ernst. Ernst placed a hand on the child's shoulder and consoled him.

"You can stay with us for now, just until we get a hold of your parents." Ernst said to him, and the boy's face lit up. He hugged Ernst even tighter and said "Thank you!"

Then the memory began to fade and they were in the cave again. They were on a strange circle, full of runes. This time there was a table in front of them that had a black stone in the middle with a symbol on it. Ernst sighed and got the stone, the three of them were puzzled as to what they saw. Then they heard Ernst say something to himself.

"Born of the confession of thy darkest sins...

Repent and purify...

...and claim what is rightfully yours...

The stone of purity, one of five, which is needed to create life..."

"Wait. What just happened?" Erina asked, now even more baffled than ever. "Did you really erase our memories of mother and father? How did we wake up to your memory?"

"You woke up to my memory because I cast a spell on you. In order for me to get the stone, I must 'confess and purify' my darkest sins. Then through the purification of my sin, the stone can materialize. I did erase your memory of our parents because I didn't want you to live with that pain...We started anew and I...I-I just...I couldn't let you remember because I...I couldn't hurt you like that. " Ernst said regretfully.

"This room, well, more of like this cave...See all of these tools? They were used for me, whenever our parents would feel mad and they wanted to hurt you, I always got in the way. I would always volunteer to be their punching bag...That, of course, only angered them even more. Although they took the offer...Then they'd take me here..." Ernst said, looking at a familiar tool. "See these ones?" He said, gesturing to the tools. One looked like a sprinkler made of metal with a wooden handle on it, and a button on the very edge of the handle. The other looked like a two claws with a wooden handle. "They'd use these on me a lot. You put boiling water in it then you pull this thing, which opens the holes over here. Then you shake it over the victim's body...This was used on my back a lot...and sometimes my stomach and chest...This one..." He said with sad eyes, and then pointed to the claw-like tool. "Was designed for the wrists or ankles, but they got creative and used it on my neck. You put it over the fire and wait until it's all orange. Then you press it on the victim's wherever...They'd also frequently use that knife..."

"Ernst...don't tell me they'd..." Vincent asked with shocked eyes. All of them looked at Ernst with mouths agape and wide eyes. "That...that scar on your stomach..."

"Haha. You guessed it. Yes, they'd cut me open. Only they'd do it when I was awake." Ernst said, a frown forming on his lips. "They tied me to that table over there as a matter of fact..." He said, gesturing to a table hidden between some torture tools. The three of them looked at him with horrified faces and wide-eyes. "Oh but don't worry. That's not the worst they would do." He tried to reassure but then realized what he just said and cursed to himself. "Ai-Fuck. Smooth move Ernst..." He thought to himself.

"How did you survive all of that for so long?" Erina asked. Her eyes were full of sorrow now.

"Haha...I'd see you sleep." He said, his mood quickly lightening. "You two were so cute when you slept..." Ernst said. "I also watched you play in the forest...when I'd take you both for walks...you two were so cute back then. Arguing on who threw the stone the farthest, on who was rightfully the winner of your playful fights, on who would climb the highest tree the fastest...then shouting at me. Brother! He or She's not playing fair! I was the one who won!" Ernst said, smiling with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Of course you both are still plenty cute to me now. Hahaha." He mumbled and laughed to himself in a voice that was soft enough for them not to hear.

"Why didn't you let us get tortured instead of...instead of you?" Geis said. "Why did you have to go through with all of that?"

"Because I didn't want them to hurt what was precious to me. I wanted to protect you both because I saw how sad you were with them. I had a job back then, but you were left here. Believe me, it was the least I could do..." Ernst said, his eyes turning soft and his lips curling into a smile. "Eventually when they got used to me being their punching bag, they'd wait for me to get back home...then they'd use all sorts of tools on me. I was exhausted from work too, but when I'd come back from that cave some two hours or so after, I'd see you both sleeping peacefully on your beds...You two looked so cute when you slept...that was always my favourite part of the day...When I could see you sleep." Ernst said, closing his eyes.

"How long were you their torture doll?" Vincent asked, although he was somewhat afraid of the answer Ernst would give him.

"I was recruited into the Romun Army when I was ten. That time they still were abusing you, although I would volunteer to take your place. A year after that...I think they were already getting used to me as their torture tool and they were starting to leave you both alone. The memory with Agares happened five years after I was recruited, so I was their torture doll for...maybe four years?" Ernst replied. The three of them looked at Ernst with shocked and sad eyes. Then they got closer and hugged him. He was shocked at the sudden hug, but decided to give in and wrap his arms around them anyway.

"They were bastard parents anyway..." Geis said, turning slightly red. Ernst smiled and hugged them tighter. They walked out the house and Ernst showed them to their parent's graves. They were there for a while and they finally decided to go back to their house. No one said anything and there was an awkward silence. Ernst understood though and didn't say anything, for it was a lot of info for them to carry.

~~O~~O~~

After dinner, they each went into their respective rooms and fell asleep. The moon was already high in the sky. Ernst cuddled into his blankets, fully unclothed, and then heard a knock from the door.

"Can I come in?" Geis asked. Ernst laughed to himself and told him to come in. Geis opened the door and sat on the other side of his bed.

"Looks like you've learned your lesson." Ernst laughed. Geis chuckled a little and lied down.

"Hah, funny we have to meet under circumstances like this huh? Me coming into your room at night. You're naked too. Hahaha..." Geis laughed.

"You can stay for the night if you want..." Ernst said, chuckling. They both laughed silently for a while.

"Thank you..." Geis suddenly said in a very sincere and serious tone.

"Hm?" Ernst was surprised by the sudden sincerity in Geis's voice.

"Thank you for saving both me and Erina..."Geis said looking at the ceiling.

"Hahaha...and here I was, worried you'd be affected by the memories..." Ernst said. "Instead you're saying thank you...Do you know how worried you got me?" He laughed. Geis sighed and wanted to hug Ernst again, but that would have been very, very, oh so _uncomfortably awkward_ for the _both_ of them.

"Good night brother..." Geis said as he got up and left the room. "I lo...Good night."

"I love you too Geis." He heard Ernst tease before closing the door. Geis smiled and went into his room. They all slept peacefully that night.


	16. Chapter 16

A reference to the comic: The Last Days of Foxhound. See if you can find it! Also kawaii faeries/homunculi! Sorry for the excess use of that word in later chapters and this chapter. I don't know what else to call them, because technically they are homunculi, it was stated in Ys: AoN! Also a warning, this will be the last 'happy' chapter I'll be posting and there's some suggestive stuff up ahead.

Chapter 16

Ernst got up early that day, because he wanted to surprise everyone. He went back to their old house and back to the cave. He drew a giant sigil with his blood and he stood in the center. Then he placed the black and white stone in front of him and put the three elemental stones to their side. The onyx to the left, the garnet to the right and the turquoise in the middle, just a little above the black and white stones. He held out his right hand on top of the black and white stones, and clenched his fist. Blood poured out and the entire circle began to glow. He chanted:

"Of me, you are created and of me, you are born

Of me, your master and your lord

Homunculi, of the three keys of the of the Ark of Napishtim

Of me you are born and shall obey my every order without fail."

A line of blood reached out to all three elemental stones, charging them with life energy. Then they began to glow and float, their light almost blinding. Ernst kept his eyes closed as the stones began to transform into three fairy-like beings.

"Your name is Xisa." Ernst said to the blue fairy, with long elegant hair and aquatic features. She had the symbol of the turquoise stone on her forehead. "And you are in the likeness of the Livart key of the Ark of Napishtim."

"I am Xisa Livart and I am created in the likeness of the Livart key. I am of the element of wind." Xisa said.

"Your name is Jue." Ernst said to a red fairy with short fiery hair and feline features, who had the same symbol as the garnet stone, on her forehead. "And you are in the likeness of the Brillante key of the Ark of Napishtim."

"I am Jue Brillante and I am created in the likeness of the Brillante key. I am of the element of fire." Jue said.

"Your name is Sera." Ernst said to a brown fairy with long golden hair and bat wings. She had the same symbol on her forehead as the onyx stone. "And you are in the likeness of the Ericcil key of the Ark of Napishtim."

"I am Sera Ericcil and I am created in the likeness of the Ericcil key. I am of the element of thunder." Sera said.

Ernst's vision started to fade and he began to look very pale. He closed up his wound and the spell was complete. The circle stopped glowing and the white and black stones had no more energy in them. Ernst panted like he just ran for his life. Then the three homunculi flew in front of him and bowed.

"I am your summon and you are my master. We, Sera Ericcil, Jue Brillante, and Xisa Livart, who are of the likeness of the three keys of the Ark of Napishtim and of the three elements thunder, wind, and fire. We will obey your every order, request, and need without fail." They said to him in unison. They flew to his shoulders and kissed him on the cheeks.

"What will you have us call you father?" Sera asked in an affectionate tone. Ernst was a little shocked at what Sera just called him, so he stared at her for a while. He wasn't used to affection from the opposite sex.

"Yes, what shall we call you father? Or will father do fine?" Jue asked rubbing onto his chest like a cat. Xisa just kept kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh-um...N-no...Uh..." Ernst was a little overwhelmed by their affection. He wasn't used to affection from the opposite sex (that wasn't Erina) and it made him very, VERY oh so unimaginably _UNCOMFORTABLE_. Most of time he only thought about his family and their needs, especially Geis. He knew one day he would grow up to be a very fine warrior and hoped that he'd be allowed in the Romun army, so that they could fight side by side. However, he never once thought about anything like _that_, in fact, it disgusted him. A lot. Mainly because he used to hear their parents doing _that _when they were young, and everything about them disgusted him. He wanted to push them away, but he knew this wasn't even that type of attraction. This was affection. This was the strong love for a father, a daughter has. However, female bodies that wasn't Erina, clinging to him like that, automatically made him want to push them away.

"My name is Ernst but please...call me Lord." He said, trying his best not to glare, or sound mad, or push them away, or basically, anything he would do to a girl that wasn't Erina who tried to get _close_ to him. Which was try to push them away, glare, become angry, mostly negative things, etc. They hugged and kissed him like they were puppies licking and jumping on their master with wild waggys.

"As you wish my Lord." Xisa said, planting a tiny kiss on his cheek yet again. Sera rubbed against his neck and Jue rubbed on his chest. They all purred, _**they purred**_. He knew Erina was going to love them.

**~~O~~O~~**

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Geis said, getting the door. He stared at the three female fairies clinging to Ernst. "Oh, so _that's_ your game huh?" He said smirking. "Had no idea brother."

"Shut up. They're not...It's not like that. They called me father." Ernst said looking away with a red face.

"Whatever you say hot-shot." Geis teased. The fairies bowed to him and he patted them on the head. "You are my Lord's brother, yes?" Jue asked flying close and licking him. Then they all flew over to his shoulder and kissed Geis on the cheek, just like they did Ernst.

"W-whoa...uh..." Geis said, turning slightly red. Ernst looked at him with a look that said 'See?' "Yeah, I'm his little brother." Geis said pushing Jue away, gently. She then purred and rubbed against his hand. Ernst gave a little chuckle.

"Who's that-OH MY GOD!" Erina cried as she saw the three fairies. "OOOOHHHH! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" She said running toward Ernst, the homunculi landed on her shoulder, kissing her in the cheeks. "AHAHAHA! AH..." Erina said as she passed out from their kawaii-ness.

"What did you do? Now I have to cook—whoa what the hell?" Vincent said, noticing the three fairies. Who were flying around the room. They looked curiously at what Vincent was doing. "Uh, who, _what_ are these guys?"

"They're Ernst's girlfriends." Geis teased and received a light slap from his brother.

"Ah, okay. Fairies though, really?" Vincent said, continuing to cook. The three homunculi watched Vincent as he cooked with curious eyes.

"Yeah, he likes petite girls. Can't you tell by looking at them?" Geis snickered and this time received a punch from his brother. This one was not so gentle and left Geis rubbing against his very red and swollen cheek.

"Ah cubn't hehp mahsheb." Geis said, smiling and still rubbing his swollen and now purple cheek. Ernst shook his head and walked to Erina, who was still unconscious. He picked her up and carried her to her room, where he laid her on her bed gently with the homunculi close behind him.

"Hey, Geis help me out here." Vincent said, holding four plates. "I'll get a little extra something for the little ones too." He said. Geis set up the table and Ernst set up the utensils. Vincent placed an extra plate, with a little of all the dishes beside Ernst's.

"Alright eat up." Vincent said, putting the last dish on the table. They began eating. Erina woke up and ran downstairs, eating with them and apologizing for being late.

"Oh, wow. That didn't taste nearly as good as Erina's dishes." Geis said scooping the last of his meat into his mouth.

"Hmm...This doesn't taste so good dear sister. This hot-head's a real cook..." Xisa said, unknowingly showing an arrogant face. "I don't think I'll finish it..."

"Indeed. However, I will be grateful and finish my food." Sera said in a serious manner and began to eat her food.

"Yes. Jue thinks you should at least respect that brainless man." Jue said to Xisa who frowned and rolled her eyes, unknowingly making a face.

"Fine whatever. My dear sisters are also brainless it seems. They don't even know good food!" Xisa said arrogantly to herself, making another face. Jue and Sera immediately started to argue with her.

"Hey! At least I cooked for you!" Vincent teased. Geis threw his spoon at him and he threw his spoon at Geis and then ran away. Vincent then got to the second floor and threw the seeds he spat out, down at Geis, who retaliated by spitting seeds back at him. Vincent dodged the seeds and ran into his room. Then they heard a thud from his window.

"Oh no you don't!" Geis said as he ran after Vincent.

Ernst heard all of their bickering and sighed. He tried to read his book but the house sounded like the world was at war with itself. Jue, Sera and Xisa were yelling at each other at the top of their tiny lungs, and Geis and Vincent were throwing, well more of spitting, seeds at each other. Seeds that would sometime fly Ernst's way but of course he caught them before they could hit him. Yep, this was how life's gonna be like from now on.

"...AAAH..." He let out a frustrated sigh as he caught another seed with his hands and this time, he caught a fork that was thrown towards him by Jue.

"You see! You almost hit my Lord!" Xisa, who was behind Ernst, yelled at Jue.

"You! FINISH YOUR FOOD!" Sera yelled at her and threw a spoon at Xisa, who then hid behind Ernst who caught the spoon. Ernst sighed, and put the spoon down next to the fork, opening the book to the page he was last in. Of course, the book was full of strange runes and symbols that no one could understand, save for Ernst.

"Hm? What is my Lord reading?" Xisa said, looking over Ernst's shoulder. He didn't answer and the other two homunculi flew next to his shoulders. "He slipped his finger in my...huh? What's this word?" Xisa asked with a confused face and then the whole house became quiet and Ernst's eyes widened. He could see Geis and Vincent's head poking out of Geis's room with raised eyebrows, even Erina woke up and her head peaked out her room.

"Did I hear her right?" Geis asked Vincent who shrugged.

"I could feel his throbbing...heh? in my...heh? and he pounded me against the wall harder and faster...What are all these words?" Jue asked while scratching her head. Geis and Vincent smiled an evil smile, their expressions changing from confused to just plain mischievous.

"He grabbed my...huh?...and began to...eh?...at it...Spraying my...ah?...all over the table...Hm? What are all these words?" Sera said, while tilting her head.

"Master what are those words? Can you explain them to us?" The three of them asked in unison. Ernst wanted to slap them away right now. Very much to Geis and Vincent's amusement his face was incredibly red.

"HAHAHA! This is not something you should be reading! S-So shut up!" Ernst instantly closed the book and laughed nervously. He did not expect the homunculi to know how to read those runes. They looked at him with regretful googly eyes, and faces that screamed 'I'm sorry'."I-I mean, uh. N-No stop reading this." He laughed nervously and hid the book behind his back.

"Neither should you brother!" Geis and Vincent laughed at the same time. While teasing Ernst with their laughs. Ernst became even more red than before and he clenched his fists.

"I had no idea brother!" Geis laughed. Erina hid behind her pillow, laughing her heart out and kicking the bed.

"Argh! DAMMIT!" Ernst said, as he got up with a very flushed and red face. "GEIS!" He marched toward Geis's room but only to see Vincent and Geis jump out of the window. All the while laughing their hearts out and running for their lives.

"You! Get back here!" Ernst screamed at Geis and Vincent who were running for their lives in circles around the house.

**~~O~~O~~**

The day had past and it was an embarrassing day for Ernst. Of course, that was because of Geis and Vincent. It was already dinnertime and they could smell a delicious scent and that Erina showed off by fanning the scent toward a very hungry Geis and Vincent.

"Oh come on now! HURRYYYYYY!" Geis moaned at Erina who was fanning the scent towards him and Vincent.

"That's what you get for teasing brother all day long!" Erina said in a triumphant and teasing voice.

"Oh come on. We all should have guessed why he would read an encoded book like that. I mean even you have to admit. That was pretty funny, and something we can tease him for the rest of his life!" Vincent said, still laughing at Ernst who just sighed. Geis and Vincent looked at Ernst, smiling their mischievous and arrogant smile and he just covered his face.

"You know you liked it brother." Geis teased. Ernst tried to hit Geis with his spoon but he just laughed and caught it. "Yeah, you liked that didn't you?" He whispered in Ernst's ear and Ernst grunted and hid his face, which was all red and flushed. Vincent and Geis laughed at him.

"I hate you both so much sometimes." Ernst said to the both of them, while still covering his face.

"We love you too brother!" They laughed.

"I swear. You two are so mean sometimes." Erina said, putting the dish into a very big plate. "Alright eat up!"

**~~O~~O~~**

The three of them slept soundly, and Ernst locked the last door. He watched a bit as Geis slept, moaning some name that sounded like Admmll, and then cursing and kicking before turning and falling off his bed. Ernst chuckled, because he did not wake up. Ernst gently lifted Geis up and back onto his bed, then closed the door behind him. He went into his room and cuddled into his blankets and he ordered them to look away after he got out the bathroom. Of course, the three homunculi were asked to sleep on a pillow on the table beside his bed. He did not want them to sleep beside him, the least personal space he could have was in his bed.

"My Lord...There is another key needed for the Ark. It cannot be just us three alone." Sera said, snuggling into the pillow.

"Yes my Lord. The last key is needed to actually activate the Ark." Xisa explained.

"I'm well aware of that...and although I don't have her yet...I will. Soon. The black key is rightfully mine." Ernst said. "I just don't know how to find her."

"We can find her for you." Jue said. "Then we can bring her to my Lord."

"You...You can?" Ernst asked, astonished. "If there's a way for my siblings not to find out...they became scared of her power before, when it...surged through me..." He smiled at the memory.

"Indeed my Lord." Xisa stated. "We are of her likeness. She is a key as we are, and therefore we can detect and find her."

"We shall obey your every order without fail." Sera said. Ernst was astonished. Immediately he thought of his family and how they'd be affected. No, this was his destiny, he was destined for Almarion, he was destined for power beyond the Gods and so were they.

"Please find her and bring her to me. I am her rightful master. I am...destined for this greatness..._I WANT HER. I NEED HER..._" Ernst said. "I...NEED..._ALMARION_..."

"We shall have it done then?" Jue asked. Ernst nodded and the homunculi flew off, smiling. This was their first mission given to them by their master and they were delighted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Wh...What happened? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Geis yelled at Ernst, who was still crying and hugging two dead bodies. He noticed Geis running toward him, panting as if he just ran for his life. Ernst got up and wiped his tears, then his eyes became stern and cold.

"Geis...if you don't want to take my hand and join my quest for power...then do me a favour and walk away..." Ernst said holding out his hand. "This...we were born for this...and I...Please...if you don't want to join me, then walk away! Don't be so foolish as to think you can change my mind!" Ernst yelled.

"What did you do? _**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ERNST!?**_ Erina, Vince, agh..." Geis looked at the dead bodies and his hands trembled. He gently touched both of their faces, which were cold and pale. "Vince...Erina...oh God...I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner..." Geis trembled as he said this, his eyes becoming teary.

"Geis...Take my hand...together..._WE CAN BECOME STRONGER THAN THE GODS_..." Ernst said holding out his hand. Geis began to tremble and he glared at Ernst. Ernst stepped back in shock, he never saw anyone look at him with such anger and bloodlust.

"Ernst...OUR FAMILY..." Geis said as he trembled and panted with anger. His breathing became laboured and his eyes showed anger beyond words. "_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ERNST!?**_" Geis shouted at his brother, his enraged voice echoing throughout the entire castle. "Our family...Erina...Vincent...YOU KILLED THEM! How could you!? AHH!" Geis slashed at his brother with his halberd, and his brother evaded the attack. Ernst was surprised at how fast Geis was, he was almost on par with Ernst's speed. Ernst dodged another attack and kicked him on the stomach. Making Geis stumble, and bleed, but he kept on attacking. Ernst was hesitant to attack him, not him, not Geis. He just evaded his attacks again and again, until he realized it was no use.

"AHH!" Geis yelled as he evaded an attack from Ernst and swung his halberd down. Cutting deeply into Ernst's arm. His expression then changed to one of regret and sadness as he heard Ernst scream, and he hesitated, before running forward and swinging his halberd again. Ernst dodged the attack and then...

"AGH!" Vincent woke up with a jolt. His body trembled and shook. It was still early in the morning and the birds barely begun to chirp their merry songs. He slumped back to his bed, but he was too afraid of what he just saw to go back to sleep. Was that...really just a dream? He got out of bed and woke Erina and Geis up, to make themselves some breakfast. He explained to them his vision and they whispered to each other, with voices so quiet that no one could hear them except for themselves. They washed their dishes and went back into their rooms in silence.

~O~O~

Ernst woke up to a tiny hand shaking him awake. Jue was gently shaking him, while the other two looked on at him with happy faces. The sun was shining through the window and the birds chirped happily outside.

"We have located the key, my Lord." Sera said. "We have already placed it somewhere far and secret."

"How did you do this?" Ernst said, astonished they did it within a night.

"We are able to locate her because we have the same properties as the keys. Therefore we can sense where the keys are, us being duplicates." Sera stated.

"Take me to her." Ernst demanded and the three of them nodded and waited outside for him to get changed. "She's here...She's mine...She's finally mine!" Ernst laughed to himself as he put on his armour and followed them.

Geis, Erina, and Vincent watched from afar, completely unknown to Ernst and his three homunculi. Vincent used a spell to hide their auras from the three homunculi and three charms he enchanted to make them invisible from Ernst. They each wore a charm and followed Ernst.

"Where does he think he's going?" Erina asked, already equipped with her bow and arrow. The three of them followed closely, watching them from afar.

"I...I don't feel so good about this guys..." Vincent said, quietly behind Erina and Geis. They followed Ernst to a cave that was a few miles north-west of their home. The cave was dark and glowing stones set the light for the way. Soon though, the three of them got lost, but not far behind Ernst and the three homunculi.

"We have placed her here my Lord." Xisa said and Ernst slowly walked up to the seal they made, so as not to let anyone else see Almarion. He opened it and there lying in it was the Black Key. He held her beautiful hilt, and stroked her magnificent black blade. It sent a ridiculously powerful surge of energy throughout his body and his body tensed. She had symbol on the middle and her blade radiated an insanely strong energy.

"Almarion...Almarion..." Ernst laughed as he trembled from her power. He got her sheathe and put her in, with a face overjoyed. "Come; let's put her in my castle." He said opening the portal once again. Then Erina, Geis and Vincent sneaked into the portal before it closed, finding their way to it just in time.

"Whoa...Uh, Erina? Vincent?" Geis's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Apparently, he was still cloaked though, which was good. He was in a hallway of some sort; there was a long giant dining table in the middle and some expensive looking utensils. Geis began to explore, searching for Vincent and Erina.

"G-Geis?" Erina called out, her voice also echoing throughout the castle. She walked cautiously around the castle, and then saw someone in a robe in the distance.

"Erina?" Vincent called and they saw each other, from a distance. He waved and she walked toward him, slowly. They hugged each other and began to search for Geis.

"This place is huge...Did brother say this was his?" Erina asked Vincent in sign their language.

"I can't remember..." Vincent replied with his hands. They continued walking when suddenly a dark energy overcame them. Vincent held Erina's hand and led her to where the energy was; a giant throne room in a giant hallway. They were overwhelmed and saw Ernst next the throne. Erina became scared of the extremely powerful energy that was radiating from the sword. Vincent held her close and walked toward Ernst. They took out their amulets and revealed themselves...

"Brother?" Erina said, eying the sword. Ernst turned around and chuckled a little.

"Hahaha...I was just thinking of calling you here...but to my surprise you already are here! Tell me, how did you do it?" Ernst clapped as he sat on his throne and laid Almarion on his lap. The three homunculi flying close to his throne.

"Is...That sword yours? It's...It's so strong..." Erina said, looking at the sword with fearful eyes. She stepped back a little, hiding behind Vincent. She's never been this scared before and neither has Vincent. They both looked at the sword with cautious eyes.

"Hm? Oh, this one?" Ernst said as he held Almarion up, admiring her beauty and power. "Yes, she is mine...She is mine...Hahaha..." His eerie laughter echoed throughout the room. The both of them thought he sounded like a mad man.

"I never thought this day would come sooner than later...Erina, Vincent, do you know of our ancestors?" Ernst asked and the three homunculi showed them a picture of people who stole a key from a goddess. They all had the same golden eyes as Erina, Geis, and Ernst. Vincent's eyes widened, he knew all about the ones who stole from the Gods. He stepped back again, keeping Erina a safe distance away from Ernst.

"The ones who stole from the Goddess Alma?" Vincent said, looking cautiously at Ernst. He had a very different aura, and he looked different, somehow. "I know all about them...that story didn't exactly end happily you know..." Vincent stated.

"Hahaha! Yes, it did not! However, that's because they weren't strong enough to keep her! But _US_! We were meant for strength, for greatness, for _POWER_!" His voice echoed throughout the room. To Erina and Vincent, Ernst looked like a mad man. They backed away from him, frightened.

"What are you thinking Ernst?" Vincent asked cautiously.

"If it is our blood, then it is our mission...We were destined to become stronger than the Gods!" Ernst laughed, his voice ringing all around the castle. "Erina, Vincent we were born for this..." Ernst smiled and stood up from his throne.

"Why? What's the story?" Erina asked, still hiding behind Vincent.

"The story goes that three races worshiped the Goddess Alma who was able to make Emelas, a material which could give birth to many miraculous things, including advanced technology. She made a very special Emelas called white Emelas, which had the essence of life. The three races, the Eldeen which were made from White Emelas, the Rhedans and some humans all prospered in a continent somewhere in the Atlas Ocean. Now, the Rhedans had the blood of Alma, the Eldeens were the winged people who were able to make advanced technology out of the Emelas, and the humans were a clan...One day the humans decided they wanted something great too, since the other clans had something special and the Eldeens didn't really get along with them well. So one day they stole the key for the Ark of Napishtim, a weather controlling device that's also used for creating Emelas, and that's when their name was switched to the Clan of Darkness. They wanted to make Emelas, using the Ark of Napishtim. Of course, they failed in getting and controlling the key, which was made of Black Emelas. Then Alma sealed her blood, and the Ark away." Vincent responded. "That sword...that's no ordinary sword..." He said becoming cautious. "That's the Black Key, used to control the Ark of Napishtim...Ernst...What are you doing with that key?"

"Brother..." Erina said. "Vince...what does this have to do with us? Are you saying that the Clan of Darkness are our ancestors?" Erina asked.

"They were a clan...that all had the same golden eyes..." Vincent said and Erina became wide-eyed. "Ernst what are you doing with that key?" Vincent asked again, stepping back.

"Hahahahaha..." Ernst got up from his throne. Standing like a king, he stepped towards them and held out his hand.

Geis heard the echo of Ernst's voice and started running toward it. He hurried for surely Erina and Vincent were found. Something about Ernst's voice didn't seem right...


	18. Chapter 18

Be warned! This was a hard chapter for me to write, especially toward the end. Oh, but I did add some fanservice toward the end, just because I ship ErnstXGeis hard. Don't worry, this fanfic will have a happy-ish ending.

Chapter 18

"Erina, Vincent...Take my hand..._WE CAN BE STRONGER THAN THE GODS_..." Ernst said, and he held out his hand, smiling. Erina stepped back wide-eyed and very frightened, she never felt something so powerful. The sword's power was overwhelming and frightening.

"N...No...No, no Ernst. That power will be your downfall, can't...Can't you see it?" She said, readying her bow. Ernst was shocked, and looked at her dumbfounded. "I'm not going to let that happen brother. I love you and I'm doing this for your own good!" Erina said and shot at him. He easily blocked it and sent it flying in a different direction. The homunculi were shocked at this and got up, ready to attack, but then Ernst signalled them not too, no matter what happens. Then they sat back down, watching.

"Erina...Just take my hand...It-It's that easy..." Ernst said, looking dumbfounded by what just happened. He held out his hand and stepped toward her. She stepped back and shot at him, another attack he instantly and easily blocked.

"ERINA! STOP!" He yelled in anger, this was the first time he ever felt anger toward his siblings. "What are you doing Erina? JUST TAKE MY HAND DAMMIT!" Ernst said as she looked at him with regret in her eyes and shot again. He blocked it again.

"Don't you know what that type of power does to people? Can't you already see what will happen if I let you keep that power! I CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU!" She cried this time and shot. "Stop it brother please! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" She shot at him again, and he blocked it.

"Erina...Don't do this...I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU! Just take my hand!" He yelled at her, his face furious and frightening.

"No! Snap out of it! No one can contain the power of a God!" Erina said shooting at him and Vincent put a protective force field around them. He didn't want to agitate Ernst right now, because his aura was going haywire with negative energy.

"ERINA!" He said as he tried grab her; much to Vincent's surprise his hand shattered their barrier with ease. He grabbed Erina and jumped back just in time to save her. She looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth agape, frightened. Her brother never did anything like that in his life and her lips trembled as she tried to speak his name.

"Whoa...That was..." Vincent said, readying his staff. "I didn't want to do this Ernst, but it looks like Erina was right. You're losing it right now." Vincent said, putting another barrier around them. Ernst looked at them with shock and irritation.

"Please...Don't do this...I don't want to fight you..." Ernst held out his hand again and they began to attack him. He dodged their attacks easily and got close enough to hold them both. He held their weapons and pulled, therefore disarming them. He looked at them with regret in his eyes, and looked like he was about to say something, then just turned the other way. They got up, hoping that they'd knocked some sense into him.

"Brother? Will you let that sword go?" Erina asked. Ernst stopped walking, and shook his head.

"I have long dreamed of this sword...of those wings...I will _NEVER _let this go." He sighed, not facing them. Their hearts dropped and they didn't know what to do for a while. Then they agreed, because they knew this lust for power would be his downfall one day. That one day, this power would eat him up.

"Brother...Please, for us, let that sword go...It'll lead to your doom one day..." Erina said as she got up and hugged Ernst from behind. He stopped and tightened his grip on the sword, then shook his head.

"I can't let her go Erina. She is rightfully mine. I am her successor." Ernst said, pushing Erina away. She looked at him, heartbroken. "This is...my right...I'm supposed to be stronger than a god...I will be stronger than a god."

"I can't let you have that sword, that power...I can't let you lead yourself to your own doom!" She cried, and took a combative stance. "Ernst...I love you! I can't let you do that to yourself!" She said and lunged forward. Ernst didn't even look at her to know she was going to punch him, and he evaded her attack easily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, making her fall to the ground. She swung her legs over her head from left to right in a circular motion, trying to trip him, and at the same time getting up. Vincent began to shoot at him and Ernst also evaded his attacks.

"You don't do this. If you're not going to join me then at least walk away!" Ernst said, attacking his family. They were surprised by his speed, and could barely keep away. However, they kept on fighting bravely, hoping to change his mind. For they knew not anything could change his mind.

"No! Not until we change your mind and you put that sword away!" Vincent added and threw another fireball at him, he spun and back slashed a flurry of energy orbs at Vincent. They smashed Vincent's barrier easily and he stumbled back, falling to the ground. Erina charged toward him and Ernst turned just in time to see her run on him and back flip off his chest, placing a hard uppercut-style kick to his face. He stumbled back, licking his lips and tasting blood on them. Then he saw her fist coming to his face and he pushed it to the side, therefore getting her off balance and pushing her to the side as well. She landed next to Vincent and Ernst stepped on both of them, hard enough to earn a yelp from them, but gently enough not to hurt them.

"Enough both of you!" Ernst yelled, standing in a lordly manner on top of both of them. "I will never let this go! I was born for greatness! You cannot stop me!"

"Wrong!" Erina yelled, and kicked him. He stumbled back and she got back to her feet, continuing her furious punches, and each time they were evaded. Ernst grabbed her hand and lifted her up, she tried to kick him but to no avail. He turned toward Vincent and threw her at him, they landed on each other and slid to the wall. Ernst walked toward them with cold eyes, dismissing his sword.

"You can't stop us! We'll keep this up till we die if we have to!" Erina said, getting up and charging at him again. He looked at her, disappointed, and as she punched, he evaded with ease. Vincent began throwing various fireballs at him and again he evaded with ease. He stopped for a while, he knew what he had to do, so he summoned Almarion.

"I love you both so much...Please, just walk away! I'll be fine!" Ernst pleaded to them. They still tried to attack him, and he sighed. "I...I have no choice do I...?" Tears began to flow down his cheeks as Erina lunged forward, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She attacked him with the best of her power and every time she missed, and he had an opening to kill her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Erina tried to kick him but he evaded, and finally, with a cry of regret...

"ERINA!" Geis heard from a distance, that was Vincent's voice, he ran as fast as he could to the area, but he was still far away. Vincent's voice was very dire and it actually sounded like something happened. "Hurry up! Hurry the fuck up Geis!" He thought to himself as he ran even faster.

"B-Bro...ther..." Erina said as she fell to the ground bleeding. She reached a hand out to him, and his tears fell on her face. He leaned down and hugged her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I...lo...ve...you..." She weakly said, bleeding and growing pale.

"I love you so much Erina..." Ernst said as he held her close and planted another kiss on her forehead. She hugged him tighter and then fell limp in his arms. Then her breathing stopped and Ernst closed her eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly.

"ERINA!" Vincent shouted and ran to her, readying his healing magic. He gasped as he saw her aura darken, until there was no more light radiating from her. He was left wide-eyed and with his mouth agape.

"H...How could you?" Vincent asked, running toward Erina and hugging her dead body tightly. "You monster! WHY!?" Vincent began crying as he tried to heal her, but to no avail. "YOU MONSTER!" Vincent said as he threw a fireball at Ernst, who was caught off guard and it almost hit him.

"AAHH!" Vincent shouted as he threw a barrage of fireballs at Ernst, who dodged them with ease. He ran toward Ernst and summoned a feral beast who helped him fight. He got on top of the beast and started shooting at Ernst, who still evaded his attacks. Ernst jumped on top of the running beast and ran toward Vincent, who threw a fireball at him. He ran his hand over Almarion's blade, and she glowed a faint light. Just before the fireball hit him, he slashed at it, dissipating it. He jumped and slashed at Vincent who threw many fireballs at him, all of which Ernst slashed at and it dissipated. Then Vincent turned to run, but Ernst was too close. He slashed Vincent and the beast fell, along with Vincent. Then Vincent summoned the beast away, so as not to injure it further.

"Rghh...Y-You..." Vincent said as he bled on the floor. Vincent did not even try to move or heal himself, because he did not have energy anymore. "W...Why?" Vincent looked up at Ernst, who was crying. Ernst leaned down and hugged Vincent, before placing a kiss on his forehead. He stroked Vincent's cheek and kissed him again on the forehead.

"I love you Vince...I'm so sorry..." He said as Vincent felt his life energy fading. Vincent looked up at Ernst who was crying and sobbing onto his chest.

"Please...Just...don't...hurt...yourself" Vincent struggled to say, as Ernst listened eagerly. "Please...don't kill yourself..."Vincent said as he began to fall limp in Ernst's hands. "Ernst...please...don't do this...that power...is gonna lead to your death...don't do that...I...I lo...ve...yo..u...please...don't do...this..." With those last words, he stopped breathing in Ernst's hands. He reached a trembling hand out to close Vincent's eyes, and then he dragged Erina's body next to Vincent's and hugged both of them while sobbing.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He kept saying repeatedly as if it was a mantra, as he hugged both of their dead bodies tighter and tighter. Just then, Geis entered the room and was left shocked.

"Wh...What happened? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Geis yelled at Ernst, who was still crying and hugging their dead bodies. He noticed Geis running toward him, panting as if he just ran for his life, which he did. Ernst got up and wiped his tears, his eyes became stern and cold.

"Geis...if you don't want to take my hand and join my quest for power...then do me a favour and walk away..." Ernst said holding out his hand. "This...we were born for this...and I...Please...if you don't want to join me, then walk away! Don't be so foolish as to think you can change my mind!" Ernst yelled.

"What did you do? _**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ERNST!?**_ Erina, Vince, agh..." Geis looked at their dead bodies and his hands trembled. He gently touched both of their faces, which were cold and pale. "Vince...Erina...oh God...I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner..." Geis trembled as he said this, his eyes becoming teary.

"Geis...Take my hand...together..._WE CAN BECOME STRONGER THAN THE GODS_..." Ernst said holding out his hand. Geis began to tremble and he glared at Ernst. Ernst stepped back in shock, he never saw anyone look at him with such anger and bloodlust.

"Ernst...OUR FAMILY..." Geis said as he trembled and panted with anger. His breathing became laboured and his eyes showed anger beyond words. "_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ERNST!?**_" Geis shouted at his brother, his enraged voice echoing throughout the entire castle. "Our family...Erina...Vincent...YOU KILLED THEM! How could you!? AHH!" Geis slashed at his brother with his halberd, and his brother evaded the attack. Ernst was surprised at how fast Geis was, he was almost on par with Ernst's speed. Ernst dodged another attack and kicked him on the stomach. Making Geis stumble, and bleed, but he kept on attacking. Ernst was hesitant to attack him, not him, not Geis. He just evaded his attacks again and again, until he realized it was no use.

"AHH!" Geis yelled as he evaded an attack from Ernst and swung his halberd down. Cutting deeply into Ernst's arm. His expression then changed to one of regret and sadness as he heard Ernst scream, and he hesitated, before running forward and swinging his halberd again. Ernst dodged the attack and then...

"Ern..st..." Geis could barely speak as he looked down. Ernst's blade was settled deep into his stomach, blood pouring out. Ernst pulled Geis closer into a hug and the blade poked out Geis's back. Then in one smooth movement he pulled Almarion out. Geis fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding stomach. He saw Ernst cry as he stepped closer to Geis, hugging him tightly. Geis felt himself become cold, and his consciousness fading.

"Ernst...I...I-I...love...you...please...don't do this..." Geis said and Ernst stepped back and let him go, wide-eyed and mouth agape. His lips trembled as tears flowed down his cheeks and Geis clutched his bleeding stomach. He began to crawl towards Ernst, leaving a trail of blood. He reached out his hand and called to his brother. Then Ernst lost it; he fell to the floor sobbing, wailing, and crying like a child.

"Brother..." Geis said as he crawled toward Ernst. Ernst got up and looked down at him while holding his sword up, ready to kill Geis. Geis saw so much regret, so much fear, and so much sorrow in his eyes, before Ernst swung down his sword and everything went black.

"Heal him Xisa..." Ernst sobbed, holding Geis in his hands. It was a sad sight, for one so high in power to be reduced to such a state as Ernst was in.

"But my Lord, your arm..." Sera said. Then Jue flew next to her and asked "Should we not tend to our Lord first?"

"_HEAL HIM_!" He yelled, his voice filled with so much anger and sadness, it would have been heartbreaking for anyone to listen to.

"Y-Yes my Lord." Xisa said and she flew over to Geis with glowing hands. Then she placed her hands over Geis's chest and concentrated. Her hands glowed brighter and in an instant Geis's wounds were completely healed. Then Xisa flew over to Ernst and began to heal his arm, and in an instant, it was healed.

"This wound won't heal completely my Lord, I apologize." Xisa said, bowing down to Ernst. Ernst looked and it was the wound he gave Geis when he hit him on the head. The hilt of his blade accidentally slipped when he hit Geis and he put a very nasty and deep cut on his cheek. Luckily though, it was nothing more than a scar now. Ernst nodded to Xisa and picked Geis up. The three homunculi were tasked with transporting Erina and Vincent to their house. He opened a portal to their house and they all went back.

"Find a suitable place to bury Vincent and Erina. Find a place where they can be buried together." Ernst instructed the three homunculi and they nodded and flew off. He placed Geis gently on his bed and then got a huge bag of gold from his room and placed it on his lap.

"This...this is probably the last time we're going to see each other as comrades...as friends...as..as brothers...I'm so sorry..." Ernst sighed as he stroked Geis's cheek. The scar would be there for a long time and possibly wouldn't even heal. He kissed the scar and hugged Geis tightly while crying.

"I'm sorry Geis...I love you please know that...no matter what happens, no matter how much I change, or how badly I act toward you...I'll always love you...I-I...Yes. I know I won't be the same after this. I'll be very different the next time we meet but...still...I love you and no matter how much I change it will always be that way...So please...please always think of me as your brother..." Ernst whispered to Geis's ear, tears streaming down his face. Ernst stroked his scar and buried his face in Geis's chest. He looked at Geis's face and stroked it again, pushing Geis's hair to the side. Then he leaned closer to Geis until he could feel his breath, then he placed his lips gently on Geis's but he heard a rustling from the window.

"My Lord..." Jue said, cautiously peeking in the room with the other two homunculi. Ernst pushed Geis away so hard the wall behind him shook. Geis let off a grunt of frustration, but he didn't wake up.

"I wasn't doing anything." Ernst said, still looking away from them. Geis's arms were still around Ernst.

"We weren't asking if you were." Sera said, her head still poking out the window.

"Uh...Right. Anyway, did you find a place?" Ernst said awkwardly, still looking away from the homunculi. The three of them giggled when they saw Ernst's red face.

"Yes we've found a place my Lord. It's near the shore." Xisa said cautiously.

"Alright. Let's go then." Ernst said, wiping off the last of his tears. "He...He'll be fine here." He said getting up and letting go of Geis. Before they left the room, Ernst looked back at Geis, who was now grunting in frustration and unconsciously reaching for something to hug. Ernst smiled with trembling lips and sighed. They went out of the house with Erina and Vincent's bodies, and a shovel. Ernst stopped and looked back; this was the last time he would ever be there again. His house, the place he made a new start, the place they had so many fond memories together. Never again would he see this place, where they had so many fond memories. He sighed and continued walking, the sun was high in the sky and it was almost sunset.

The four of them soon reached a cliff that was just above the shore. Ernst took out his shovel and started digging. He dug until and placed Vincent and Erina's bodies into the grave, but he kissed them one more time before covering them with soil. Then after covering them completely, he sat beside the graves. It was peaceful, and it almost felt like Erina and Vincent were beside him, watching the sunset as well. The wind was singing with the birds, the ocean was happy and making calm, subtle waves, the clouds were striking oranges and pinks in contrast to the blue sky. The sun was already behind the horizon and Ernst knew it was getting late. He lied down and looked at the blue sky, tears streaming down his face. He thought he felt a hand brush up against his but when he looked, there was nothing there. Ernst closed his eyes then felt a gentle kiss on his forehead, and he shot up immediately, looking around.

"This...This will probably be the last time I'll ever see you again. I'm sorry Erina. I'm sorry Vince. I love you both so much and...no matter how much I change it will always be that way..." Ernst said, getting up and looking at their graves.

"It's okay...We'll be okay...but will you be okay?" He could have sworn he heard Erina and Vincent's voices say, but there was no one there. Ernst looked at the homunculi who seemed to be in a state, watching the sunset. He knew it couldn't have been them.

"Ernst...we love you...Please be okay. Please be safe. We'll always be here for you, even for Geis..." The voices came again and he was left astonished. He smiled and signalled to the homunculi. He walked away, but before he got far he looked back at the graves. In between the two graves, was a beautiful flower, blown there by the wind. The pure white petals were delicately ruffled and laced around the middle. It seemed the wind was mourning for them too, he sighed and continued walking. Because of him, they were dead. However, he knew they were okay. Because he knew that somehow, somewhere, whether in another lifetime or in heaven, he would meet them again.

"Whenever we meet...Wherever we meet...I can't wait to see you again..." He said as he looked once more at the graves. Then, he thought he felt a kiss on his cheek. Ernst turned around and walked away with tears streaming down his face.

"Commander!" The soldiers saluted and he nodded, not even looking at them. "Is there something wrong commander?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I am to be sailed to another continent. Board me on the Tres Mares, where we can search for Adol Christin and his pirate gang. We are to track him and his gang down. Oh yes, make sure no one is able to find me. NO ONE. Not a single citizen shall know of my location, however they will know my name. We are to do this in secret. Got it?" Ernst said in a stern voice, not even looking at the soldier.

"Yes sir." The soldier replied.

Ernst was escorted to the Tres Mares, and there, he was to be sailed from continent to continent. He sighed and looked at the window, where he could see Erina and Vincent's graves and somewhere in the forest, he could see the house. Ernst knew that this was the last time he would ever be there again. This was the last time he would ever see his house, where they had so many fond memories, where he started a bright new, where he had and took care of a family he loved so much. He kept on looking out the window until eventually, he could not see the shores of their home anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

As said before, don't worry. This story will have a happy-ish ending. At least for the ones who played AoN anyway. The ending is something you'll be familiar with.

Entry 40

It's been four months since the day I lost everything and everyone. I've been working as a mercenary for three months now, and I've earned a reputation among the people. It's good pay sure but...I'm not too happy with some of the things I've done. I bought a boat some months back, so that I could sail the globe. I don't really know where to go anymore...I'll just go where the wind carries me I guess...

I miss everyone...

Entry 41

I landed on some island and I've been tracking down my brother, but to no avail. Everyone knows Ernst as the 'Fearsome Swordsman of Romn' although they don't know _where_ he is. Hmph, earned a title just like I did, did you brother? I don't know what he plans to do with that key but...I remember him telling me about an Ark of some sort...I hope he doesn't do something stupid. I _really_ hope he doesn't do something stupid...and I hope I can find him soon.

I'll confess...it's been very lonely here in my boat. Just me a fishing net, a lot of bottles of...ah I won't tell...anyway that's it. The boat only has room for one person, and that's me. Ungh...I miss everyone...

Entry 42

I found out where Ernst is. Currently he's on a ship called the Tres Mares...I...I also remember something about his key. Something to do with...the Ark...and...to use it effectively...Argh...My head hurts now. Anyway, I'm getting back to my ship. I wonder where I'll be carried off to next...

Oh yeah, there's been a lot of rumours about a red-haired swordsman. Guess that's the person brother's been talking about huh? Well I hope he gives the Romuns a damn hard time. What was his name again? Adol something...

Argh...I miss everyone...Why did he have to take them away? Why did he have to go away? Why I just don't get it...Why...Why...

Entry 43

I'm in my ship again, just watching the clouds drift. Just thinking about them...day and night...I really miss everyone...Well anyway, the winds are strong today. I wonder where I'll be carried off to next...

Oh yeah, I should write this down before I forget. I think my brother's going crazy and trying to control something that shouldn't be controlled by humans. Yes, that's right. I think he's planning to control the Ark. I remember him saying the Ark needed a key to be controlled and him saying that that sword of his is a key. To what I don't know, but he already has the sprites to unlock the seal of the Great Vortex, so what could that sword of his be a key to if not the Ark? I think he's planning to control it and I just don't think that's possible, not for a human being...

Oh look! There's a shore up ahead, seems I'll reach there in about a day or two.

Entry 44

Turns out I'm in the Altago lands, pretty place, and very fancy. I think he'd like this place...Oh yeah, I ran into this bastard named Ciarius, who called himself an 'Iskan Elder'. He told me he could teach me the Iskan Seal Arts and that's perfect. I've been looking for something that could hold off my brother from that Ark. I have no idea what he's thinking...No one can control that thing!

Entry45

Currently I've been learning the Iskan Seal Arts in the Iskan Village. I'm pretty good at it if I may say so myself, but then again...he probably would be better...

I wonder where brother went off to...I miss them...all of them...Yeah; I'll confess...I even miss _him_. A lot...I wonder where he went off to...

Entry 46

Yeah, he really is a bastard. He calls me his 'puppy' that bastard. He says that I've gotten very good with the Iskan Seal Arts and actually mastered the techniques. The bastard constantly finds ways to manipulate me into doing something for him, other than training in the Iskan Seal Arts...Ugh...That's not what I came here for! I don't regret training here, because like that palace of _his_, it's also in a rift between this world and the next. Therefore, not much time passes when I come back. Oh yeah. There's been some reports on that adventurer Adol the Red...It's not fair...Why does he get to go on adventures like that but not lose anything? It's not fair...

I really miss them...I never used that gold he gave me...It's the only thing left I have of him, the last time when I searched his room there was nothing there! The bastard took all of his stuff and I was left all alone...Yes I know that's what he left the gold for, it was a shitload of gold by the way, but...

Ugh...I really miss him...I really miss _them_...I...

Entry 47

Ciarius said I had mastered the Iskan Seal Arts and am free to leave, four months. Haha! Four months was all I needed! Oh yeah, he says I need to answer to anything he might ask of me in the future...boy this is gonna be _GREAT_! Fuck...Well, I guess I am in his debt...but...FUCK...Anyway I bought another boat for myself; some punk stole it while I was away. I'm preparing to sail again, just going where the wind carries me...

Entry 48

Goodbye Altago, I'm already sailing off. The moon is high in the sky and it's quite a mellow mood, the seas making quiet humming noises and the clouds over the sky, along with the moon to make everything sparkle. Yeah, this is a good night to drink to. Oh yeah, Adol the Red...I don't like him, he's too goody-two shoes for my taste but...Argh...Someone like him really isn't fair...He goes on adventures day by day and is a traveller like me but he didn't lose anything! He didn't fucking lose anything! It's not fair...It's not fair...

Fuck I miss everyone...I really miss everyone...Not a day goes by where I don't think of them...

Entry49

Why brother? Why did you have to take everything away from me!? I mean, what the fuck!? However I...I...I just can't find it in myself to not forgive you...I don't know how soft I am but...I...I love you. I really do, and I don't want you to get hurt...So that's why I'm tracking you down...I'm doing this for your own good. You can't control the Ark!

Entry 50

Just going where the wind takes me huh? Looks like the wind wants to kill me because I'm sailing right into a storm. Fuck look at those clouds. They're so damn dark and can you hear that thunder? Well guess not, I mean I'm kinda talking/writing to a notebook. Damn...I've really lost my mind haven't I? Haha, oh well I should've watched my mouth I guess...Well, I'm out of ideas. My boats heading right for the storm, seems I'll be there in a couple of days. Time to get a drink! Who knows, maybe I'll see everyone sooner than expected.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is. I hope you'll enjoy!

Chapter 20

He got up from his bed on the Romun ship, the Tress Mares. Not one day, not a moment went by where Ernst did not think of his family. Not one night went by where he was not haunted by nightmares of the day he killed Erina and Vincent. He was still calm, cool, and stern as ever around the Romuns and Almarion actually did improve him. He learned to control her power and his senses and skills improved greatly. However, he would always be haunted by nightmares of that day...Oh that fateful day.

Currently Ernst has immersed himself in the tales of the red-haired adventurer Adol Christin. It seems he was closely tied to the mysteries of the Eldeen. Ernst read and followed his adventures closely using the Romun intelligence network and found that this adventurer was always getting himself miraculously into 'save the world' kind of situations. He quietly laughed to himself as he thought of how Geis would be so jealous of Adol. He sighed, oh Geis, Ernst thought about him the most. Ernst worried and wondered if he was actually still alive, or if he committed suicide after they left the house. He thought of tracking him down and finding him, although he knew that would not be very smart. Because if Geis was still alive, he was most likely out to kill him, for revenge on his family. If the Romuns learned about that, then they would surely put him to death and Ernst wanted anything but that.

"I wonder where he is now..." Ernst mumbled to himself. He sighed as he continued his research on Adol Christin on the Tres Mares. He really missed his family, and not one day went by where he did not think about them, especially Geis.

~~O~~O~~

Geis woke up and looked at the incoming storm. He sighed and got one of the many wine bottles that was in his tiny ship. Ever since he lost his family and Ernst left without even telling him where he was going, Geis began drinking like crazy. He drank the whole bottle, with a face as red as an apple, and picked up another one. He unscrewed the cap and began to drink again. Not one day has gone by where he did not think about his brother and his now deceased family and because of that, he got into a drinking habit. The boat sailed, as storm clouds grew darker and darker...

Geis found himself washed up on a shore, a beach to be exact. He had trouble lifting himself up but once he did, he went to the nearest tree. Where he could find some shade...

"Ugh...Where the hell am I?" He mumbled to himself as he looked around. He was in a beach near a forest it seemed. He lost his everything in the storm, but it was a good thing he passed out before that. Once his head cleared, he spotted his halberd washed up on the shore. Amazingly, it was still intact. He got up and picked it up, dusting it from the sand. Then he ventured into the forest where he soon stumbled across a bridge and a town across it. He asked some girl in the weapons shop where he was and he soon found out he was in the Canaan Islands. Geis gasped and remembered the keys, what happened with the homunculi, the Ark, everything. Then he ventured into the forest again.

After a while of venturing, he found himself in a ruins of some sort. He looked around, there were paintings on the wall, and then there was a giant door in the middle that was made of some bluish-green stone. It had a red crystal in the middle. Then Geis remembered the keys, and muttered to himself.

"Looks like I don't have the right key...Damn nothing I can do...gotta find another way in..." Geis muttered to himself before noticing a man in red armour who had fiery red hair. "What the hell?" The red haired man walked toward him, smiling in a polite way. "I didn't think I'd run across anyone else in this godforsaken place. Who the hell are you anyway? You don't look like you're from the town..." The man introduced himself as Adol Christin, told him his story, and smiled. Just his smile Geis already didn't like him; there was just something about him that Geis clashed with, although he wasn't sure what it was. He just didn't like him.

"So you're Adol Christin." Geis said, raising an eyebrow. "Haha talk about a coincidence. Never thought I'd run into you down here. Adol the Red, I've heard stories about you...You're a damn little do-gooder always meddling in other people's business...Oh I've waited for this day. Let's see how a sharp halberd looks on a whiny do-gooder's face! Come on, show me your blue Emelas sword is more than a shiny trinket!" Geis said as he equipped his halberd. Adol smiled politely and took out his sword and shield. The way he eyed Geis just made him feel uncomfortable, it was something he could not quite explain...maybe. No, only people who like each other feel that...right? Wow, he really must be good. Well, he would find out soon enough. Geis's blood began to run and his heart began to race again, after a very, _very _long time.


	21. Chapter 21

This will have some minor changes than in AoN. However I'll keep it to the story of AoN as much as possible. Oh yes, because this is a story, Adol will have more lines than he should and not to mention more about Ernst and his own missions. Anyway enjoy!

"Hmph, not bad. Mind you. You're still damn soft, but at least you've got some skill with a blade...I'm Geis. I'm an adventurer, but unlike you, I'm not too proud to be a mercenary. Keep going through here and you'll reach Canaan Island. There's a town just outside the ruins – you'll meet others from Europa who've washed up in this damn place. I don't wanna hear that you've stuck your nose where it doesn't belong. Mind your own business or you'll see this halberd again." Geis said to Adol, who just smiled that damn polite smile that just ticked Geis off so bad.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that halberd of yours anytime..." Adol quietly muttered to himself. It was no wonder he didn't speak much, for if he did, people would not think of him as the kind and polite adventurer that he was. Of course, Dogi knew all too well about this. However, this was only kept between those two very best life partners.

"What was that?" Geis hissed and Adol only smiled. He didn't know why exactly he didn't like that guy so much. He just did. Adol walked the opposite direction, heading for the Canaan Island. Geis headed for the Rhedan Village, where he could talk to the Rhedan Elders. He travelled to the Village where he was met with many cautious eyes. Although he didn't mind, he barely cared for what others thought of him anymore.

"Hey, boss. I'd like to talk to you about something. Bring your..." Geis looked at Olha who just hid behind her father in a shy and scared manner. "Whatever the hell that is..." He said, raising an eyebrow and looking at her judgementally.

"Hmph. You've got nerve boy. Coming into_ MY_ village and talking that way to me. To _**my daughter**_, the next priestess of the village." Chief Ord said, hissing at Geis, who just stared back at him at with a look that said he didn't care.

"Does this face look like I give a fuck? Anyhow, it's about the mirror of Zeme that was stolen from you. I think I know who stole it but...damn. I can't pinpoint their location. It's like they're in...HA!" He laughed out loud to himself as he realized. "It's like they're in and out of the Vortex...Damn. Brother made them especially for that purpose..." He muttered to himself.

"What exactly are we talking about here Sir?" Olha asked him, in a cautious manner while still behind her father.

"Three sprites. Hah, three handmade sprites..." He laughed to himself. "You'll know they're different from any other monster by the glow they have...this...Hah, it really does look like pixie dust. They are fairies that have magical attributes. They were created for unsealing the Vortex. For that they need the mirror..." Geis said, pondering on what to do next.

"Those might be homunculi. This...I see. Thank you for your information. If you want places to look...then...you can try first the Mountains. Or the other places associated with the three Emelas keys." Chief Ord said. Geis then nodded and shot up, he thought he saw a glowing red thing, or was that Adol again? "Alright. Thanks boss. Your information is very helpful."

"Thank you so much...mister...?" Olha said in a polite manner.

"Mister Man." Geis teased and smiled in an arrogant manner, before walking away. Olha looked at him with a frown and Chief Ord slowly shook his head.

"That man needs to learn some manners." Chief Ord said looking the way Geis went.

"Sir Adol will teach him one day, and he'll prove to that man...He'll show him what a real man is!" Olha said as she blushed. Somewhere in the Canaan Islands Adol smiled, although he didn't know why. Similarly in the Tres Mares, Ernst suddenly laughed his butt off, and again, he didn't know why. These things happened at the same time, right after what Olha said.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD, BTCH FUCK! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME! STOP IT!" He yelled to the sky as he suddenly became very angry and the worst part, he didn't know why. Geis blushed for some reason, he hated this feeling. He continued over the hills and far away. Then he reached the mountains and saw a glowing red thing at the top of the mountain.

"There you are, bastard sprite." He said, unsheathing his halberd. He easily treaded the mountain path and reached the top soon enough. "Hmph. Just as I thought." Geis hissed as he saw her carrying a fragment of a mirror.

"Hm! This should be safe here! Nothing ever comes here anyway! Hehehe!" Jue said, crossing her arms. "Hm? Oh! My Lord's bro-oh wait. He told me not to act so nice anymore..." She said to herself as she saw Geis running toward her with his halberd unsheathed.

"Get over here!" Geis said as he threw a talisman to lock them into a sphere, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Hahaha! Oh, someone want to play with Jue! Jue is ever so happyyyyy!" She said to herself, easily dodging the attack from Geis and clawing at his chest. Using her magic as an extension of her arm and as a blade at the same time.

"Damn sprite!" He said, his clothes ripping and showing off his fine muscular stomach. "Take this!" Geis threw a talisman that pulled her in and she couldn't escape, she was caught in a hold. Then Geis slashed at her and she put up a barrier just in time. Although it shattered completely under his force, she still managed to survive.

"OHOHOHO! You have improved dimwit! Jue applauds this!" She said, breaking free and flying quickly to his side, evading another attack and slashing him again. He grunted as his clothes were almost entirely ripped off now and he blushed slightly.

"Look! Look what Jue can do!" She yelled, her voice cracking into a husky yell as she glowed an ominous red. Then before Geis knew it, she was raining fireballs at his direction. He quickly dodged the attacks and jumped for her, swinging his halberd and cutting her wings slightly. Were it not for the fact that she had a barrier she would have been cut in half.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally as she flew up and sent a barrage of fireballs at Geis. He quickly evaded, although much to his displeasure she was only using that as a distraction and he soon found himself bleeding by his arm. He then threw another talisman her way and although she evaded the talisman she was pulled in. Geis swung his halberd but then he felt a strong electricity surging through his body.

"A-AAAHH!" Geis screamed as he fell to the floor and couldn't move. Then, the barrier around them also dissipated. "D-Damn...s...sp...rites..." He muttered out what he could, although he wanted to curse at them more.

"Hmph. You have improved Geis. I never thought Jue here would actually be defeated for once." A familiar voice came, and Jue frowned. He saw the familiar figure of a dark skinned fairy with golden markings flying towards Jue. Then they flew off, Jue looking back at him with an angry face and Sera telling her something that made her frown even more. Suddenly, Sera stopped and flew back to Geis, perching on his shoulder.

"Hehehehe...Sleep well, beautiful prince." She laughed as she kissed his cheek and pushed him off the mountain top. He closed his eyes as he felt himself get scraped and bruised as he fell. Then he hit the ground, and it was the most sudden and painful thing he ever felt.

"Oh...G..Gah..." He tried to say as he tasted a load of warm metal in his mouth. He opened his mouth and let the blood ooze out, breathing heavily he couldn't even move any part of his body. He even struggled to open his mouth. He was damned if the creatures in the mountain path found him like that. He struggled to move even an inch but it was futile, then he saw creatures surrounding the area. He looked around nervously and tried hard to move, but he couldn't. Just then the creatures started to swarm, smelling the blood. The creatures were getting closer and Geis just closed his eyes. He heard a roar and then the clash of a sword. Geis opened his eyes to see a familiar red-haired swordsman swinging his sword and defending him from the creatures.

"Hey." Adol said as he smiled politely at Geis, who struggled to look up at him. He picked Geis up held him in a manner that made him uncomfortable. He had him bridal-style and went back to a forest sanctuary. By then, Geis had already recovered from the paralysis.

"Talk about dues ex machina...thanks." Geis said, blushing and looking away from Adol.

"That's fine if I can get to see more of your body..." Adol muttered to himself in a voice so soft, but they were in a sanctuary, anything could be heard. Although given how soft Adol's voice was, it was like a whisper. Geis just stared at Adol with shocked and wide eyes and his mouth agape. Then he remembered how tattered Jue left him and looked at himself, then turned red. He was basically wearing only pants, given how tattered his clothes were. Adol smiled at him, before getting up and leaving. Then, Adol stopped, looked back with a smile that was slightly arrogant, and winked at Geis. A gesture Dogi knew all too well that meant Adol wanted to see him again. Somewhere Dogi nodded and smiled.

"Argh...What...What the hell is up with that guy..." Geis asked himself, looking down and blushing.

_**~ Somewhere where Dogi is ~**_

"I always knew you'd find someone Adol...I...I'm happy for you man..." Dogi muttered to himself as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He started fixing part of the ship, when a thought suddenly hit him, a thought Adol was probably thinking as well. "Wait a minute...No matter what happens...I'll always be his BBBFF*..." Dogi said, looking up and the light shining down his face.

"Hey! Dogi! Stop posing and get to work!" Terra angrily yelled from afar and Dogi began to fix the ship.

"Can't you see I was having a moment! Fine! RAAAAHH!" Dogi said, slamming his fist into the ship. He then realized what he just did. "Whoops...this isn't a wall..." He muttered to himself. Then Terra proceeded to give him the scolding of his life.

_**~ Meanwhile in the Tres Mares (While Adol was flirting with Geis) ~**_

"You are to be sailed to the Altago Lands. The Romun King has asked me to get the plans for Altago. He's concerned about their sudden silence, after a while of trouble for the Romuns. Damn Altaginians have almost the same firepower we do...That Altaginian Falcon especially. Don't worry, we'll only be sidetracking for a little while. After that, we can go back to the" Agares asked Ernst who was sitting in the chair opposite of him. The two maids were at Agares's side, however Ernst could tell they wanted to be at his side, given the looks they were giving him and where they were looking at him.

"Yes Commander...AHAHAHA!" Ernst suddenly burst out laughing for no reason. Agares looked at him dumbfounded and confused.

"Are...you alright Ernst? What's...so funny?" Agares asked and Ernst couldn't stop laughing.

"_AHAHAHAHA_! That's so cute! He's so embarrassed!" Ernst laughed to himself, almost in the verge of tears and left the room. Leaving Agares dumbfounded and confused.

"Well, at least he's happy again..." Agares muttered to himself.

**

For those who don't watch MLP, BBBFF means Big Brother Best Friend Forever.

Deus ex machina is an unexpected power or event (or in this case, a person) saving a hopeless situation.


	22. Chapter 22

Because I like strong men, Ernst versus Scias. Although I think that Scias was stronger (or harder to beat rather), I like Ernst better. Yes, this is an Ernst chapter, just explaining one of the side-quests he went through. Because Ernst versus Scias has been on my mind since Genesis Beyond the Beginning! Oh and I personally think that Altago won the war with Romn only because Ernst died in AoN. Also a major warning: There are many sexual innuendos here. Especially that last one in the end. Enjoy *sweats and looks around nervously*

_**~~~O~~~O~~~**_

The soldier waited for Ernst as he sneaked past the city and into the Palace. Ernst opened the door and stepped into a red carpet that lined a golden hallway, a man with silver hair stood at his way. Behind him was the King of Altago and his daughter, Aisha, who readied her bow. He smiled as he saw the fear in her eyes, and her body trembled slightly. They all were surprised to see him there, for the security in Altago was very tight and he was not detected.

"I will handle this." Scias said, taking out his sword and keeping his eyes on Ernst, who smiled an arrogant smile and eyed him judgingly.

"Hmph. So you're the Altaginian Falcon huh? I am the Commander of the Fleets of Romn, Ernst. Some would call me the 'Fearsome Swordsman'. Pleased to meet you...?" Ernst said, readying his sword and eyeing Scias who smiled and eyed him warily.

"Scias. I'm Scias. The Altaginian Falcon." Scias said, taking his sword. "What business does a Romun Commander have here?" He asked.

"None in particular. Just looking for a challenge. Pleased to meet you Scias, I'm Ernst. Let's play like gentlemen okay?" Ernst said and lunged forward swinging his sword at Scias who blocked and evaded the attack easily. Of course, Ernst and Scias were both trying to analyze each other, so Ernst attacked half-heartedly and Scias evaded. However, Ernst already figured Scias out before he could figure Ernst out.

"Hah. I expected more from the Fearsome Swordsman of Romn! Come on, give me more!" Scias said as he evaded one of Ernst's attacks and slashed, but Ernst only smiled and blocked them. Then Ernst swung his sword and Scias blocked it, but much to his surprise, Almarion did not hit his sword and instead a foot hit his face. A feint, Scias cursed to himself and Ernst smiled arrogantly.

"Hah. That felt good didn't it?" Ernst teased, and the King and his daughter watched in shock. No one could ever place a hit on Scias, because he analyzed their movements and figured them out. Scias swung his sword with speed and grace unmatched, but Ernst evaded and blocked with equal speed and power. Every time he almost caught Scias off-guard and disarmed him. Scias was getting more and more cautious as it seemed Ernst was unpredictable in his attack patterns, he changed them every time. Then Scias blocked Almarion again but Ernst spun and placed a good kick in his face, all the while knocking him down under Almarion's grasp. Ernst let go of Scias as he caught an arrow that was shot at him from behind.

"Milady no! Looks like I have to step up my game!" Scias said, running a hand on his sword, which glowed a faint light. He slashed at Ernst and Ernst blocked the attack, much to Scias's surprise. He stepped back in shock and Ernst smiled arrogantly at him. "That's! His sword is enchanted? Moreover, it's something stronger than Dragon Energy?! How can this be? What is this guy?!" Scias thought to himself.

"Hahaha. You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me excited!" Ernst said, lunging forward and slashing at Scias, who evaded the attack and countered. Much to his dismay, Ernst only pushed his sword to the side, making him fall along with it. Then Scias was finally able to slash Ernst and catch him off guard. Ernst stumbled, clutching his bleeding legs and Scias began to attack and slash relentlessly. Ernst smiled, this was only a fraction of the power he wielded and he let himself be defeated. It was part of the mission after all. Scias attacked relentlessly and each attack was evaded or blocked, but then his legs gave way. Ernst collapsed on the floor, unable to get up.

"Get him to the interrogation room." The King demanded as he and Aisha let out sighs of relief. Ernst then was cuffed and escorted to the prison room, where Scias was to interrogate him. Little did they know that Ernst was smiling the entire time. He was chained to the wall, by his wrists and ankles.

"Don't you worry. I'll let you live long enough to have fun with you." Scias said, lifting Ernst's chin up. Ernst grunted as he saw the various torture tools in front of him. This reminded him all too much of the room he was forced to go to every night before he killed his parents. Scias got the whip and began to torture Ernst, his body twitching and tensing every time the whip hit and cut his skin. This went on for hours and Ernst only gave vague answers.

"I...I do not know...they only told me to come here and interrogate you..." Ernst weakly said as Scias hit him again. "A ceasefire huh? So they're planning to end the war with a treaty?" Ernst thought to himself, given his current interrogation. Yes, he was indeed interrogating and getting information through this.

"ENOUGH! I know you know something, it's not possible they don't keep you informed. Now tell me what are you doing here!? _TELL ME_...What would the Romuns want with a nation that didn't even do anything to them? That stopped its fire." Scias said, getting his sword and plunging it through Ernst's stomach. Ernst screamed and his body tensed as the pain shot through his entire body. He felt the warmth of his blood dripping onto his legs and saw it dripping to the floor.

"AA-AAAAHHHH!" Ernst screamed as the sword drove deeper into his stomach, almost going completely through him.

"Aww. Finished already? I only gave a tender little touch...Not yet, we have all night..." Scias said, grabbing the nail-ripper from the toolbox. A tool Ernst absolutely despised and he cringed at the sight of it.

"Hahaha...So it's true? Okay then, I'm done here." Ernst said, as his voice changed and he looked at Scias with calm eyes. Scias was once again caught off guard at the sudden change of voice and expression, going from pain to pure tranquillity. Ernst then pulled forward and in one swift movement, the chains that bound him were broken with ease. Scias pulled out his sword from Ernst's stomach, a movement that made him yelp a little. Ernst grabbed Scias by the throat, catching him off guard once again. Scias was surprised by Ernst's speed and power, and he, was truly a fearsome man. He felt as if Ernst could have crushed his throat then and there, which he could have, but decided not to. Scias couldn't move and tried to attack Ernst with his sword but Ernst only smiled and caught it, making his hand bleed all over. He exited the torture chamber and went into the halls, heading toward the gates. Then Ernst took the sword from Scias in one swift movement, spraying his blood all over the floor. He put Scias in a chokehold, the sword right next to his throat.

"If you don't want your precious Falcon...or rather, your precious little chick to get hurt, then you will let me pass. I am done here and I will not hurt him. That is, if you do not hurt me." Ernst demanded and the guards cautiously, slowly, and hesitantly backed away. Ernst felt an arrow through his hand and he looked toward the direction of the shooter. A purple haired woman shot him and caught him off guard then she began to shoot him again.

"Si...groon..." Scias said, shaking his head, then the woman stopped firing immediately. Scias signalled for her to fire at an angle, which she did, and then the arrow bounced off certain parts of the walls, made with special types of glass. The arrow hit Ernst at the back of the head and he bled, but he didn't stop moving towards the castle gates. Ernst then let Scias breathe for a little, so as not to knock him unconscious or even kill him. Then when he reached the gates out of the Altago Palace, he let Scias go.

"Ah!" Scias coughed as the soldiers and guards all rushed to his side. Then, they looked at Ernst who stopped and looked back, smiling arrogantly. He reached out his hand and clenched his fist, then all of them were astonished to see his wounds heal almost immediately.

"Farewell, Altaginian chick. You were hardly a challenge...but...I don't mind playing with you again. If you have the time, that is. Next time I'll bring you to your knees and then...I'll make you scream." Ernst said looked back at them one more time, before walking away.

"Damn that Romun jackass..." Scias said as he watched Ernst walk away. Now, all of them were too scared to attack or stop him. They just let him walk away, too afraid to even try to attack.

_**~ A while later ~**_

"Commander!" The guard who sailed him there was happy to see him. "How did it go? Did you find out why they became a quiet nation?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and I will tell you all at the ship. It's very surprising news." Ernst said as they sailed away. Once they reached the Tres Mares Ernst told Agares who was also astonished at the news. Then, after a while of contemplating, the decision was made to ceasefire on Altago for a while. They began to journey back to the Great Vortex.


	23. Chapter 23

A tsun-tsun Geis and epic fight scene up ahead. I had fun writing this fight scene. Enjoy!

~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~

"Let's see...Where else would those sprites be? Uh...There's the Ruins of Amnesia? The hell's that place from here?" Geis pondered to himself while looking at a map that the villagers gave him. "Gotta hand it to that Chief, I'd be lost without this thing...Vince was really good at navigating...Hah, well the best out of us three anyway. He'd still get us lost but Erina and I were hopeless without a map..." Geis said as his mind wandered a little, then he sighed and shook his head. He then ventured to the pathway where he first met Adol and was surprised to see the stone door open. Geis ventured inside and after a while of exploring, he saw a sanctuary up ahead. Then he saw a familiar dark skinned fairy flying towards three statues that had crystals floating above them. Sera noticed Geis and turned towards him.

"Hmph. I thought the monsters would get to you by that time...Seems I've been mistaken. You've improved Geis." Sera said, her body glowing a faint light and eying him cautiously. "However you are mistaken if you think you can defeat me. What more for your brother? Do you plan on killing him Geis?" She asked and saw Geis grit his teeth.

"You shut your mouth, you little pixie bitch! I...I far from want to kill him...I just...I want him back...and _I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM BACK_!" Geis shouted at her and she raised her eyebrow, in both confusion and shock. He then threw a talisman that sealed them inside the sanctuary.

"Is that so? Heh. I should have expected as such. You are my Lord's brother anyway. Fine, I'll play with you GEISSS!" She yelled and glowed a very bright light. Geis covered his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a place full of mirrors. The only light was from the top, where Sera was perched and watching him with an evil smile.

"W-What the hell!? Where am I?" He said to himself, panicking and looking around only to see reflections of himself, also frightened and looking around.

"Next time maybe _you _should watch _your _mouth, Geis!" Sera yelled from the top and she threw a ball of electricity at the mirrors, which then bounced off and split into multiple balls and currents that flew in all directions. Geis couldn't even see how many there really were, because the reflections made it hard to tell real from fake. He looked around and watched the electricity fly in all directions before dodging an electric ball that flew towards him. He watched as it bounced off the glass and split into more electric currents, but he was still unsure of whether they were reflections or actual electric currents. Then Sera laughed maniacally and threw another one toward the mirror, which split upon hitting the mirror and each one flew in all directions.

"Damn. I can't even keep up!" He said, dodging another electric ball, which then split into multiple other balls and currents. Then as he dodged another one, he noticed something, a tingle of his hairs attracting to the electricity.

"Aha. Got you now." Geis said, as he could now tell apart from the real and fake, all he needed to do was to react fast enough to dodge. He threw a talisman up at Sera who was surprised to see him not dodging any of the reflections. In her eyes, she could easily tell ones were real and which ones were not. She tried to fly the opposite direction but the talisman pulled her in and kept her locked in place, a strong energy damaging her at the same time.

"H-How did you!?" She yelled as she put up a barrier that barely blocked Geis's halberd. She flew away and threw another ball and current towards him, which split into multiple others. Geis did not move however and charged right at Sera. Much to his expectations the attacks were only reflections, and the mirrors only made them look like they were going to hit Geis. She tried to fly away and only barely dodged his attack, then she flew up and he could see her dark silhouette against the light.

"Haha! You've figured it out have you? Fine! I'll up my game!" She yelled and spread her wings, her eyes glowing as the mirrors shattered around them. Geis shielded himself as the glass flew everywhere and suddenly he found himself standing on nothing. A darkness stretched far beyond anyone's vision and beautiful streams of light shined down from the very top of this unknown place. Truly, it looked like they were fighting in an abyss of darkness, the light a surface for that abyss.

"WH-What?" He panicked and Sera laughed.

"Let's see if you can figure this out Geis!" Sera said as she charged forward. Using her magic as an extension of her body she turned the energy on her arms into whips.

"Yah!" She yelled out as she began to whip him, and he stepped back, effectively dodging her attacks. Much to his surprise he did not fall down, instead it seemed the floor was just invisible.

"Hah, so that's it huh? This is nothing!" He said, confidently as he lunged toward her. She smiled and dodged his attack, countering with her whips, she then attacked him and he dodged backwards. Then he slipped and grabbed on to the invisible floor, but he swung his legs over him and got back on the floor, regaining his stance. This caught him of guard and he found himself becoming more and more cautious, as he almost slipped off every time he dodged.

"HAHAHAHA! Be careful Geis! You can't see where the floor is and where it isn't!" She laughed as she began to whip him again, her attacks becoming feral and relentless. He dodged them repeatedly, almost falling off very time. Then she whipped him and he slipped, grabbing on to whatever floor he could and holding on for his life. The glow around Sera's body stopped and she leaned over to Geis. She smiled a feral smile and kissed Geis on the cheek.

"My Lord asked me to give you that. This time...this is really farewell!" She said as she got up and her body glowed again. Then she began to whip his fingers repeatedly until they finally gave way. He heard her maniacal laugh as he fell, he closed his eyes as he thought about Ernst. Then as he felt the familiar feeling of hitting the ground, he blacked out.

_**~ A while later ~**_

"Mngh...Ugh...huh...?" Geis said, while opening his eyes. He could only see the faint figure of a man with red hair and a glowing blue stone, in his blurry and still dark vision. He also saw that he was in a sitting position and the man was sitting beside him, playing with his sword. However he instantly knew who that man was and let out a moan of frustration. An intense and sharp pain suddenly overcame his body in an instant and he screamed and fell down into a fetal position. Adol then got to his side and looked at him, curious and worried.

"Ah...dll...Rghh...Ugh..." Geis tried to speak but could only moan. He must have fallen a long way down, he thought to himself. He moved his hand and touched his chest, where he could easily feel a broken rib, several of them actually. Adol then put him on his back, Geis yelling while he was doing so and put a small bottle of water and poured it in his mouth. Well, he more of stuffed it down Geis's throat and Geis swallowed. Well, he had no choice really, as it was a bodily reaction. Then he felt better, and could actually get up.

"Oh...Argh...God..." Geis said getting up and panting heavily. He then fell back to the wall and clutched his head, which was now searing with pain.

"Don't move. It'll only get worse." Adol spoke in a quiet voice and touched Geis in the lips. A gesture Dogi knew all too well that meant relax, but of course, Geis was not Dogi. Therefore, this gesture made him stare wide-eyed at Adol, a look of shock, confusion, and an utter WTF expression. They stayed like that for a while, Adol just looking into Geis's eyes, and Geis staring at him with wide and confused eyes. Adol did not think of it that much as he spent too much time with Dogi. When they would talk, it was almost as if the other people with them were third wheels, this was especially irritating for the girls of the ship. Yes, they were that close and Adol just thought of the gesture as something to tell Geis to relax.

"Just tell me now. WHAT THE FUCK?" Geis asked Adol, slapping away his hand. Adol then, looked hurt, because as said before, this was merely a common thing to him. "What don't look at me that way!" He yelled, looking at Adol who was now looking back at him with googly eyes and a frown. "Oh my fuck. _WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO_!?" Geis yelled now blushing, then Adol walked up to him and put his fingers on Geis's lips. They stayed like that for a while, an awkward silence between the both of them, and a look on Geis's face that just screamed he was irritated and pissed.

"Well. I'm outa here!" Geis said, standing up and walked toward the Ruins. Then he heard Adol say something. "Hm? What was that?" Geis asked, looking back at Adol.

"I said I already went to the ruins. I heard a voice talk to me there." He said and Geis sighed. He was beaten to it again by this red-haired weirdo.

"Oh boy...Looks like I've been beaten to it. You've sure been sniffin' around a lot while I've been preparing things haven't you? But that's fine. There's no chance in hell I can face Her, anyway...I'll just do what I can." He muttered to himself. Then he stopped and blushed. Geis looked back at Adol with a red face.

"Well...Whatever...Thanks for saving me again..." Geis said before storming off. He couldn't believe he became this red after Adol saved him twice. Just the thought of it gave him shivers. Back at the stone monument Adol smiled his polite smile, a smile that had a hidden meaning, both him and Dogi knew.

Geis ventured through the Ruins and went into the Zemeth Sanctum. He placed special talismans on the pillars and said an incantation. The writings on the talismans lit up as he said the incantation and his eyes glowed a faint purple.

"All right. I've closed up all the keyholes now." Geis muttered to himself but then, he saw Adol come towards him, looking at the talismans curiously. "Hmph. So you're still here. No worries. This is just for keeping troublesome people away. It's sure not a definite solutions but it should gain us some time. Well...anyway...Looks like she gave you a key. Adol the Red...You're better than I thought. But don't let it get you big-headed. Even with skills like yours, it won't be easy..." Geis then suddenly stopped and looked worried for some reason. Adol gave him a curious look.

"Looks like we've said too much...Well nevermind, I'm going on ahead." He said, walking towards the exit. "Oh, one more thing...Don't you dare peel off the talismans I put up. Well, I guess even you aren't that stupid." He said to Adol with a threatening voice. Adol only smiled and watched Geis walk away. Just then, when he looked up he saw a hole that radiated familiar beautiful streams of light.

"Hmph. So she took me to a place on top of the Sanctuary?" Geis pondered to himself as he walked out of the Sanctuary and ventured out of the Ruins.


	24. Chapter 24

Geis exited the Ruins and went into town, where he questioned some people about certain unknown places in the island. They didn't give him the answers he wanted, so he went back to the Rhedan Village and _there_ he got some answers.

"So...You're telling me a jumping blob attacked you there?" Geis asked, trying his best not to sound sceptical. He looked straight at a tiny girl with long ears and a tail who was telling him stories about the Limewater Cave. Apparently, three glowing fairies would enter there often.

"Yes! It was as big as I was Geis!" Isha said, gesturing to him how big the blob was. "Sister saved me! Although we got grossed out when the blob...the blob kinda ate the arrow she fired at it. Anyway, she really is the best biggest sister! Don't you agree Geis?" Isha jumped happily and hugged Geis's leg. Yes, she was that small.

"Ahaha...Yeah... Well, I have to go now okay? So could you please let go of my leg?" His voice trailing off as Isha hugged his leg tighter. The Rhedans all giggled at him upon seeing this, Olha and Chief Ord especially.

"NO! Don't go! Please! _PLEASE!"_ Isha begged Geis to stay with the most adorable googly eyes ever. It even made him want to stay, and he couldn't bring himself to push her away. She was just too adorable right now.

"Ahahaha. Okay that's enough Isha. I think the man needs to go now." Olha said, grabbing Isha by the hand and gently tugging her away. She frowned at her sister and then she let go of Geis's pants.

"Okay...but make sure to come again!" Isha said waving goodbye.

_**~ A while later ~ **_

"Huh. It's pretty dark here. Can't see a thing. Well, looks like I need a light." Geis muttered to himself and went outside, where he made a torch and lit it up. "There we go. It's not much but it'll do." He said and then ventured into the cave. After a while of venturing and fighting, he heard the echoes of three familiar voices.

"This swordsman is getting to be a nuisance dear sister." Came Jue's voice still far away, but Geis could hear the echoes clearly.

"Hmph. Indeed, he already defeated my monster as well. This will not be good news for the master." Came Sera's voice. Geis could tell he was going the right way as their voices were becoming louder and clearer.

"Hah. Obviously for my incompetent sisters! Don't worry Lord Ernst! I'll be the one to take him out!" Came Xisa's voice, this time, Geis put down his torch as he could see them in the distance. He ran towards them, but they didn't notice and neither did the creatures there. He could see them talking to each other while flying a safe distance above the creatures, who didn't seem to mind them.

"Don't be so arrogant Xisa. He's stronger than you think. If you don't keep your guard up then you might end up like us." Sera warned.

"Hah and you don't have so little faith in me!" Xisa snapped at Sera, who frowned and looked the other way.

"Come. The mirror fragment should be safe here. It's time we made the preparations. Let's go Jue." Sera said then took Jue's hand and flew off. Geis couldn't believe what he just heard. Ernst began hurting himself after that day? Geis then saw Xisa flying away, and proceeded to follow her. Soon enough, they entered a place full of light and shallow waters. A little beyond the shallow waters was a giant lake. It was deep enough that the bottom was black already.

"Hah. Eavesdropping are we? You little sneaky incompetent little weasel." Xisa hissed at Geis, who was still hiding. Then he came out of the shadows, with a pissed look in his face.

"Watch your mouth _bitch_." Geis said as he clenched his fist and readied his halberd. He threw a talisman and sealed her in the cave.

"OOHHH! I'm so scared!" Xisa yawned as she said this. "I was bored anyway. It seems like you've also caused trouble for my dear sisters. I'll make sure you pay for that!" She said, her body glowing a faint light and the energy around her becoming so strong it looked like she had a second form. She turned the energy around her arms into giant fans that retracted and opened up by her will, so it made her look as if she had huge wings. Then, she flew up and spread her wings, creating a blinding light. Geis looked away and when he opened his eyes, much to his expectations, he was somewhere different. It looked like they were in a huge flying piece of land but they were still in the cave. He looked down to see the lake and it was very far below them, but when he looked up, he saw that the top of the cave was still far above them. At the far end Xisa could be seen smiling at him arrogantly. She then clicked her fingers and the cave began to shake.

"Let's make this fun shall we?" She said as she lunged forward, rocks and boulders falling down towards her and Geis. Geis lunged forward and drew out his halberd, slashing at Xisa who blocked it and threw a ball of energy at the rock above them, breaking it. Then she threw her arm to the side, making Geis stumble. Geis noticed the boulder heading straight for him and Xisa and threw a talisman at it. The talisman exploded and so did the boulder.

"You're crazy!" Geis shouted at Xisa who laughed maniacally.

"Oh don't be that way you pathetic little wimp! Life's no fun without a little danger! Don't you agree!?" Xisa shouted at him, while throwing another ball of energy at another boulder headed for their way and breaking it. Geis slashed at her then threw a talisman at the incoming boulder. Then he stepped back just in time to evade Xisa's attack, her blade a millimetre away from his face. She retracted her fan and spun, the blades opening up again and slashing at Geis. Xisa's movements were swift and beautiful, yet deadly and feral. Her fans opened and retracted in a graceful manner and she attacked relentlessly. Any person would have been confused with the opening and retracting movements of her fans. However Geis had very keen eyes and senses, he knew exactly where they were going and he dodged and blocked every attack. She slashed at him relentlessly until finally he saw an opening for him to attack. Xisa slashed at him and he evaded, his other leg placing a good kick that sent her flying the opposite direction.

"Heh. You really have improved. You know what? Let's make this even more challenging! I hope you can handle this!" Xisa said flying up and spreading her wings. Her body glowed a faint light as the ground bellow Geis shattered and collapsed. Geis jumped on a boulder and started attacking Xisa, then when they were too far from each other Geis was forced to jump from boulder to boulder to get back to her.

"Damn you bitch!" He yelled as he ran and jumped towards her. Then he threw a talisman that pulled her in and locked her in place, and made one final jump, before bringing his halberd down to her face. She blocked it just in time, but the force shattered her barrier easily and she was sent flying towards the lake. Geis dove in after her and they began to attack each other while falling. By now, Xisa's wings were too weak from the talisman's energy to fly and fight the momentum they gained while falling.

"Argh! You sure have improved!" Xisa said while slashing at him, an attack he quickly blocked and parried with his foot in her face. He then swung his halberd and hit her shield, which shattered and left her unbalanced. She slashed him with her fans again and Geis quickly blocked it, then he felt a sharp pain in his leg and saw Xisa's other fan brushed against it, cutting out a good portion of the skin. Then the both of them looked up to see a boulder heading their way. Geis threw a talisman and Xisa threw a ball of energy, which shattered the boulder. Geis began to attack Xisa again, attacks she barely evaded and blocked. He noticed they were nearing the ground now and grabbed Xisa, holding her towards the direction of the ground.

"What are you!?" She asked and then looked behind her, only to see the ground fast approaching. "No you don't!" Xisa yelled as she then struggled to change her angle. Soon enough though Geis kicked her away and landed on the ground gracefully. Xisa put a shield around herself just in time to save her life from the impact, but of course, it still left her severely injured and unable to move.

"Oh! AHH!" She yelled as she spat out an amount of blood. Xisa could barely move an inch of her body and she just lay there, bleeding and staring into the ceiling. The boulders finally stopped falling and they were safe. Then Geis went and picked Xisa up, holding her gently in his hands.

"Don't you dare! I...I don't...need your help!" She yelled at him, still unable to move.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like our dearest sister is the only one who lost to that dimwit!" A familiar voice came and Xisa's eyes grew wide and horrified.

"Settle down boy. We'll take care of her." Came Sera's voice and Geis saw the two fairies fly by him. A strong shock surging through his body and once again, he fell down, unable to move. Xisa dropped and Jue caught her, whispering something in her ear that made her horrified expression turn even worse.

"No! No! No! NO!" She yelled as her face turned red, almost making her face look purple. "You! You can't no! Please! You can't!" Xisa begged frantically as the three of them flew off, Sera and Jue giggling while carrying Xisa tenderly.

"Damn...those...sprite...bitches..." Geis muttered to himself as he tried with all his strength to get on his back. He did eventually and then relaxed, he looked at the light shining down from above and closed his eyes. "This is just temporary...It's gonna be alright. At least there are no monsters here." He thought to himself, as he listened to the peaceful silence of the cave.

_**~ A while later ~**_

After a long while, he was finally able to move. Then he went back to the cave and headed for the entrance, which was really the only exit. Then, he caught a glimpse of a glowing blue fairy somewhere to his left. His head immediately turned toward the direction and his feet followed.

"Ah...that was intense...I...I'm all worn out..." Xisa muttered to herself. Geis saw that her wounds healed already and she was fine now, which kind of relieved him for some reason. Geis sighed in relief but then, Xisa heard him and looked at his direction. She began to fly away and Geis cursed to himself, and chased after her. He ran after her until he was lead to a part that he could not cross, it was full of deep waters and it stretched a long, _very long_ way.

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself as he saw Xisa's faint blue glow on the very far opposite side of the lake. Then he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a familiar red-haired weirdo, smiling that polite irritating smile that Geis hated so much for some weird reason.

"Hmph. You again? You're damn good to make it though a hellhole like this. You'd better listen up good now though. No matter how good you are, we don't need any outsiders meddling in our business. Keep your nose out of it, or else..." Geis hissed at Adol who just smiled. He rolled his eyes and walked away, heading back to the cave entrance.

"You're going back? Aren't you tired of the battles and the monsters there?" Adol asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. No other way out. Oh, but don't worry about me. Those guys weren't anything. I've faced worse." Geis said, heading to the darkness of the cave. Adol watched him as he disappeared into the darkness, the faint light of the torch he had, disappearing with him.

"Hmph. I haven't found anything chasing those bitches...I tried to stop them but...That seal seems to be the only thing that can stop this...I need to find it fast..." Geis thought to himself as he ventured into the darkness of the cave.

~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~


	25. Chapter 25

"Hmph. After I chased them here and there I still haven't found the anything...Oh, I should probably ask about that Sanctum..." Geis pondered to himself while venturing the woods. He went into the village and asked some questions regarding the Sanctum, but there he found no answers. He also asked if anyone has seen any glowing pixies around and they said no. After a while, he noticed something off, the three homunculi were not anywhere to be heard of lately. He went into the Rhedan Village, where he was met with cautious stares and then he went into the Chief's household. Then he went to the Chief and Olha, who was standing both protectively and cautiously beside her father. There he figured he'd get some answers.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Geis asked.

"Yes? What is it you want to know?" The Chief asked him, getting up from his chair.

"I want to know about that Sanctum beyond the Ruins of Amnesia. After I ventured into the Ruins I came across a sanctuary...Oh, it had the statue of a...Goddess..." Geis's voice trailed off as he crossed his arms and pondered. "What connection exactly, does that have to the Ark?" He asked. Olha frowned and stepped closer to her father.

"I do not know." Chief Ord said plainly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the Chief, how can you not know about something like that?" Geis asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I do not know of this Ark and what connection it has to the sanctuary." Chief Ord stated.

"Don't play dumb...You're the chief – there's no way you wouldn't know!" Geis said, starting to lose his patience.

"I do not know what I do not know. Besides, what interest does an Erisian like you have in a place like that? It's a place where the souls of the Rheda gather. I will not have its peace disturbed by an outsider." Chief Ord said.

"Hmph. Outsider eh? I'm more than just an outsider..." Geis muttered to himself. Just then Adol stepped into the household and Olha noticed him.

"My, Sir Adol!" She said in surprise and ran towards him. Adol walked forward fast enough to dodge a hug from her. Then Geis turned toward him and frowned, his eyes showing more irritation.

"Hmph. Looks like you've got business of your own. Fine, I'll leave for now...Oh, Chief...Have you seen any pixies around?" Geis asked and the Chief shook his head. "Just as I thought..." He walked toward the exit and he stopped in front of Adol.

"I don't see those brats around...You'd better be extra careful..." Geis muttered to Adol who smiled. Then he went out of the village. "You know what? I think I better check that place again...just to be sure..." He muttered to himself as he walked out the village. Geis ventured into the passageway and walked into the Ruins, where he ventured even deeper to get to the Sanctuary. Nearing the Sanctuary he heard three familiar voices echo throughout the Ruins, saying something about the Ark. Geis began to run the fastest he could until eventually, he saw the light of the Ruins. Once there he rushed towards the place where he put up his talismans, only to be met with Adol standing in front and three people on the ground.

"Damn! What the hell!?" He said in shock, then he noticed his talismans on the ground.

"Hahahahaha! Soooo STUPID!" Geis heard three familiar voices yell and then saw the three homunculi fly towards him and Adol. He gritted his teeth at the sight of them, and glared.

"Bastard sprites...!" He said, his eyes showing sheer anger.

"TOO BAADD! You got here waaaayyy to late!" Jue taunted.

"I must admit. Those talismans were a stroke of genius but in the end, they were not enough. Now, the seal of the Great Vortex has been undone." Sera taunted.

"Ahahahaha. We welcome you to this new world! Now everyone, we bid you a fond farewell!" Xisa laughed as they flew off.

"J-Just a second! Dammit! All for nothing!" Geis yelled in frustration, then he noticed Adol and stormed towards him. "Red-haired bastard! What the hell were you just watching for!? And you took of the talismans I spent such a so much time putting up! Well, not really..." He yelled at Adol, his voice becoming a mutter towards the end.

"Do not blame Adol...It was those three idiots over there...Like you, he arrived here just now..." Geis heard the old man on the ground say to him. He looked down to see that man who he questioned once before.

"DAMMIT! I went through all this trouble and I STILL haven't found the final seal!?" Geis yelled to himself.

"Geis was it? I assume those wicked beings were homunculi...Little ones with special powers..." Raba asked.

"Guess you know all about them...They have the same powers as the Emelas swords...The thing is...They're just the beginning...Now that they've shown up, things don't look good for Canaan. Better brace yourselves." Geis stated as he walked out, disappointed and angry. He ventured out the Ruins and began to question the people of the town if they knew any other hidden places in the island. This, of course, disappointed him even more, as he received no word of any. Then he saw in the horizon, thousands of Romun ships headed for the island and he sighed and cursed to himself.

"Fine, you know what? If I can't find the final seal, I'll do what I can...I'll get him back..." Geis muttered to himself as the ships lowered their gates, thousands of Romun soldiers coming out and marching towards the village. He saw no sign of Ernst anywhere and cursed to himself, running towards the village. When he got there, he was too late and Chief Ord was unconscious.

"DAMMIT!" He cursed to himself and sat down, gritting his teeth and trying to stay calm. "Okay, okay...It's gonna be okay just calm down..." Geis muttered to himself and got up, shaking his anger off and then heading for the Romun ships back at the town. On the way, he spotted a tall man with long black hair escorted by some Romun bodyguards, even though Geis was sure he didn't need any bodyguards. He turned towards Geis and was left speechless and stunned for a while. His expression mixed with relief, shock, and happiness, and his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Geis yelled at the man, who stared at him with wide eyes. He then took out his halberd and charged at the man, who began to walk towards him, his eyes still wide. Geis slashed at him and he caught the halberd by the shaft and easily yanked it away from Geis, disarming him. Geis then, threw his fist at the man, who caught it and pulled him into a tight hug. He struggled to get free but the man wouldn't budge, and only hugged him tighter. Soon enough Geis became too worn out to struggle anymore and just gave up, his face becoming very red.

"AAHHHH..." Geis groaned in frustration, his words muffled because of the man's raven black hair. "You haven't changed one bit..." He said.

"Yeah...Neither did you...You still smell the same..." Ernst mumbled still hugging Geis, and not caring about the Romun soldiers who were giving him weird looks. "I'm so happy he didn't commit suicide...Oh thank god...Oh thank god..." Ernst thought to himself while holding back tears and his lips trembling.

"That's creepy." Geis said, his words becoming even more muffled as Ernst pressed him harder to his head.

"You got tall." Ernst said, smiling a soft smile. The Romuns became confused when they saw Ernst's expression change, they _never _saw him like that.

"So did you. You got really strong too...I can't even move..." Geis said, his voice still muffled because of Ernst's hair. "What?...your hair smells like...Hahaha..." Geis giggled as he sniffed Ernst's hair. It smelled like strawberries.

"Yes I use strawberry shampoo. Don't comment, it keeps my hair silken, soft, and shiny." Ernst jokingly said and laughed with Geis. Now the Romuns were extremely confused by this. They never saw Ernst laugh like that, the only laugh he'd make was the one that said you're doomed, and he'd laugh like that often to their enemies.

"Ahahahaha! My brother: Going into the battlefield and looking fabulous since the day he was born." Geis laughed and unknowingly threw his arms around Ernst and hugged him tighter. Now they were getting snickers from the soldiers as they stayed like that for a good twenty minutes or so. Geis's face turned a very bright red when he felt Ernst's lips on his forehead. At the sight of this, the Romun soldiers lost it, and couldn't stop laughing. Then, some of their prisoners escaped, said prisoners were with Quval. The soldiers ran after the prisoners and did not return.

"Hey...You're sure this won't affect your image?" Geis asked Ernst, who was still hugging him tightly.

"Ahaha. Not at all, if someone knows who I am, or even my name, they know that if they so much as state a joke about me in front of my face, I'll have their heads in my tea and their bodies as decoration for my room." Ernst plainly said and Geis raised an eyebrow.

"That's...gruesome." Geis stated, little bit shocked.

"Haha and you said I haven't changed one bit..." Ernst said snuggling into Geis's neck, a gesture which made him turn very red again. "I'm so happy Geis...I'm so happy you still think of me as your brother..." He said, his eyes becoming soft and his expression actually becoming peaceful.

"Well...What else would you be...?" Geis asked, biting his lip as he felt Ernst's hand move towards his back, pulling him closer. Then finally, Ernst gently broke the hug.

"I have to go now Geis..." He said, his tone becoming serious and his expression changing to a stoic one. "Don't try to follow me."

"W-Wait just a second! HEY!" Geis shouted and before he knew it, Ernst ran and disappeared from his sight. Geis got his halberd and ran towards the direction Ernst went, only to be led to the dock where the Romun ships were.

"Dammit! That bastard...Who does he think he is, just hugging me like that after he made me go through all of this, then leaving me alone again?!" Geis angrily muttered to himself as he snuck into the Romun ships and searched for his brother. Then he remembered something, his brother was usually on the Tres Mares, so he checked there. After a while of fighting off Romun soldiers he finally got to the bottom of the ship, where he saw Agares next to a giant frog, Olha, Adol, and some girl he assumed was a pirate. He easily knocked the soldiers unconscious in one hit and then stormed to Agares.

"Hey buddy, so where is he?" Geis asked and grabbed Agares by the collar of his shirt.

"H-He?" Agares asked, frightened. Adol, Terra, and Olha looked at him with both shocked and astonished expressions.

"That bastard Ernst, serving as the commander! Where is he on this ship!?" Geis asked again.

"H-He went with some troops to go hunting for the remaining sub-humans...I don't know what he's thinking, but he took the little girl with ivory skin..." Agares said and Geis frowned and looked away.

"W-What? Why did he take her?" Olha said, a tone of worry evident in her voice.

"Dammit...He's up to something..." Geis muttered to himself as he pondered on what Ernst could have been doing.

"C-Come on! I told you everything I know! Just please let me go! I'll give you all the gold you want!" Agares begged.

"Shut your fat mouth...I don't need you anymore..." Geis said as he kicked Agares in the face, knocking him unconscious. "You just sleep there with everyone else." Geis hissed and walked away but before he could, he heard two annoying voices behind him.

"Who do you think you are, showing up outta nowhere like that?!" Terra asked.

"Isha. Where was she taken?" Olha asked.

"Look I don't have time for long explanations. Those damn Romun soldiers are looking for us even as we speak...Christin, take the girls and get the hell out of here!" Geis told them and walked out the room.

What crawled up his pants?" Terra asked as she tried to grab Adol's arm but he moved forward just in time to miss it.

"Probably his brother..." Adol thought to himself and smiled at the thought. Then he signalled to them to follow him.

___**Outside the Ship **___

"Dammit brother...Where are you!? What does he want with Isha? She's just a little girl..." Geis thought to himself, evading a spear and running past the guards who were trying to attack him. Soon enough he reached the forest and lost the guards, giving him time to think.

"Okay Geis...think...think...Where could he have gone? He's definitely not in the village, he already captured everyone there, I'm sure...but...Where is a place connected to that Ark...the Sanctuary...THE SANCTUARY!" Geis said to himself as he realized and headed for the Zemeth Sanctuary. Once there, he was surprised to find a muscular blue haired man and a pirate fighting his brother.

"Get out of here you two! I'll handle this!" Geis said to the two people and they ran out the Sanctuary. Ernst laughed maniacally as crushed a piece of Alma's body with his foot and then turned toward him, his eyes glowing a faint red. The three homunculi were nothing short of pissed to see Geis there.

"Geis? What are you doing here?" Ernst asked, looking displeased. His eyes stopped glowing and he frowned. "How many times have you disobeyed me like that?" He asked, holding Alma's head in his hand. He looked at her with a soft smile in his face.

"Oh dear Goddess...What will happen to your people now? Or do you not care? Up there, where the Gods are..." Ernst said, looking into the eyes of the statue head in his hands. He then crushed the head with his hands and smiled a feral smile, his expression changing from tranquil and soft to utter feral and maniacal. "HAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD! THE ARK OF NAPISHTIM!"" He laughed maniacally, as the whole Island shook. Geis looked at him and readied his halberd.

"Damn you! You really are going to try to control that thing aren't you!?" Geis yelled as he ran towards him. The three fairies were about to attack, when Ernst gestured for them to stop. They frowned and retracted their weapons, and then stood back. Ernst readied Almarion and smiled, standing like a king, the beautiful streams of light shined down at him like he was being praised by the Gods.

"Geis...Let's see how much you've improved...Show me, my dearest brother...Show me your strength..." Ernst said in a gentle voice as he ran his hand on Almarion's blade, making her blade and his eyes glow a faint purple. Then he charged at Geis and slashed at the air, Almarion sending waves of cutting energy as if there were multiple swords slashing at Geis. He got out a talisman and threw it in the air, saying an incantation and making the attacks bounce off. Ernst finally got close enough to slash at Geis, an attack which he evaded and then countered. Ernst ducked and dodged Geis's foot and then swung Almarion upwards, slightly cutting Geis's stomach. Geis only blocked or evaded Ernst's attacks, reluctant to attack Ernst.

"Brother! Don't do this!" Geis yelled and then Ernst stopped. His eyes grew wide and then he began to tremble, clutching his head and screaming as he fell to the floor. Almarion withdrew and disappeared. His mind began to wander back to that day, their faces and their blood flashed through his head.

"Lord Ernst!" The three homunculi flew to his side and then glowed a bright light. Geis shielded his face and when he looked back, they were gone. Even Isha was gone too.

"DAMMIT! That...What the hell!?" Geis yelled to himself as he stormed out of the Sanctuary. He got out of the Ruins and then out to the forest, where he saw the Ark of Napishtim in the distance. Geis looked at it with a mix of horror and astonishment.

"I can't believe it...He actually did it..." Geis muttered to himself as he looked awe at the rising black tower in the not too distant shore.


	26. Chapter 26

This is it! One of the final chapters! I feel like I'm giving Ernst a Chester kind of feel and Adol's a bit of a comedic relief here. Well anyway, enjoy! For added effect: When you reach the fight scene, play this watch?v=dORf0tLaSn8 (Click the vid with the girl with blue ponytails and a pink dress.)

**~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~**

"What now...How do I get to the Ark now? Uh, okay, okay...I remember...The villagers saying something about the Windseeker Heights...Maybe I can try there first." Geis said to himself, and rushed towards the Windseeker Heights, where he was surprised to find a stairway leading down.

"Okay, well that was fast! I gotta hurry, before it's too late." Geis said, going down the stairway and running the fastest he could. Facing various monsters and knocking them out with ease.

**~ A while later ~**

"Whew! Just in time!" Geis said as he ran into a giant narrow space where he saw Adol and Olha in the distance. Then he saw a giant...thing was all he could call it, that looked like a giant dragonfly with horns and six bird wings.

"My goodness!" Olha said, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Sorry! Hope you don't mind if I come along! After all, it doesn't look like there's any other way to get to the Ark." He said, panting. Adol smiled at him and his lips twitched, he hated that smile even though he didn't know why.

"Well, I suppose that is true. Please, please be careful." Olha begged as she tried to hug Adol but then Adol jumped on the dragon. Adol smiled and she frowned, but she just mistook it as he didn't know she was about to hug him. He was facing the other way, after all.

"Don't sweat it! We'll be fine!" Geis said, holding back a laugh and getting on the dragon. Olha played her flute and the dragon flew off. His heart raced, this was their final confrontation, but he hoped at the same time that it wasn't and they'd have many friendly fights later on in the future. Geis had a sick feeling in his gut, he looked down and shoved it off, thinking of the monsters and beasts he'd be fighting ahead. He looked at Adol who was obviously sneaking some glances at him, where he was glancing, Geis didn't want to find out.

"You might've figured this out already but...I'm a descendant of the people who stole the Black Key from Alma. The bastard who resurrected the Ark is my older brother, Ernst. After he inherited the Black Key, his dream was to do what our ancestors failed to do...He sent fairies to undo the seal on the Great Vortex...Each corresponded to different keys. Agares then used the troops to find the priestess bloodline...Everything went according to plan...I headed into the Great Vortex to stop him but..." Geis said but then chuckled, remembering it wasn't intentional that he went into the Great Vortex. "As you can see, it's not going very well...But I don't plan on giving up yet! There's gotta be something I can do..." He said, and then held on to the dragon's scales as it hovered this way and that, making both him and Adol lose their balance. "Damn, this is pretty rough...Hmm...This seems to be the end of the line." Geis said as he saw the Ark entrance up ahead. His heart raced and he smiled, but there was a feeling in him that just screamed this was not going to turn out so well.

"Looks like that's the entrance. Demons, serpents, beasts...I can't wait! Well, there's no going back now...Are you ready to have some fun?" He said, smiling at Adol who smiled back politely. Geis then ran up the stairs and into the next room, where he saw a device.

"Hmph. It's just like that damn legend. The keyword to open this is...I may pass, but return to paradise." He said and the device lit up. "Looks like it's only made for one...Sorry, but I'm going on ahead. I respect you and all but...I can't let an outsider take care of my kinsman's shame." Geis said, looking back at Adol and stepping on to the device.

"Good luck." He said as he went up, the cave shaking as he did. Geis got on to the next floor where he saw his brother and the pixies there, their expressions showing they were nothing short of pissed that Geis came. It was a big floor, and streams of light shined down, as if highlighting their incoming battle.

"BROTHER!" He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the Ark. Ernst turned around, smiling a soft smile and held out his hand. This looked familiar, Geis thought to himself; Ernst standing like a king, holding out his hand, the light shining down on both of them as if the Gods were praising them.

"Geis...when I control the Ark...I'll still reach my hand out to you. My hand will always be held out to you...my dearest brother..." Ernst said, walking towards Geis. He looked down for a while and then finally looked back up at Ernst.

"I see now...Why they chose to fight to the death with you...You really won't let this go will you?" Geis asked, a look of regret spreading across his face. "I'll set things right...Let's go home brother...Let's return things to the way they were...I...I miss you...I'll set things right...Even if it means I'll have to fight you Ernst!" Geis yelled and unsheathed his weapon. He ran his hand down the shaft of his halberd, strengthening it and shielding it at the same time. Geis knew that if Almarion so much as touched his halberd it surely would've been cut in half, just like him.

"Things will be for the better...I promise you. Ah, let's make this the fight of our lives Geis! Show me...Show me your true strength brother...my precious BROTHER!" Ernst yelled as he ran toward Geis with speed unmatched. Holding Almarion in front of him and sliding his hand over her blade, Ernst's eyes and Almarion glowed a faint purple light. Then he slashed at the air, and Almarion sent waves of energy slashing at Geis. It was as if there were multiple swords attacking Geis, but then he threw a talisman that put a shield around him. Ernst then attacked relentlessly, attacks with extreme speed and power. Geis dodged and blocked all of them, successfully countering whenever he could.

"My, my, MY! You really have improved Geis! I'm so happy my dearest little brother!" Ernst said as he stumbled from a good kick in the stomach Geis gave him. He smiled at Geis, a warm and soft smile and a smile Geis missed so much. Geis almost let his guard down and because of that, Almarion grazed him ever so slightly, a little blood trickling down his stomach.

In the corner of the room, the pixies watched as their master fought a formidable foe, tension and anxiety filling the air around them. They wanted so badly to help their master now, but he gave them orders not to. Therefore, they stayed and watched, worrying for their master. Next to them, was an unconscious Isha, who muttered Adol's name every now and then.

Geis threw a talisman at Ernst, who was then damaged by the field of energy around him, the strong energy acting like electricity and surging through Ernst. Geis ran towards Ernst, who fell to his feet after the talisman's effect wore off. He looked up and blocked Geis's halberd, then swung Almarion to the side, therefore throwing him off balance. Geis stumbled and got back on his feet just in time to block Almarion from his face, Almarion being an inch away. He then, kicked Ernst with his left foot, causing him to block. However much to his surprise, Geis's left foot didn't hit him, instead he was met with Geis's right foot in his face. This sent him crashing to the ground, but he back-rolled and got to his feet quickly, and began to attack Geis again. He swung his sword at Geis who blocked it with his halberd. Then Ernst jumped and threw his feet above his head, doing a summersault on Geis in a strong kick to the jaw. He stumbled back and threw a talisman at Ernst, who was then locked in place and damaged because of the energy surrounding him. Ernst struggled and finally got a hand free just in time to block Geis's halberd form his shoulder. He used his energy to shield his hand, but it was still cut deeply, splattering blood all over his face. Ernst cringed as Geis took out the halberd with a look of regret in his face. Geis hesitated and looked at Ernst with guilty and regretful eyes but shook his head and attacked Ernst again, until finally the talisman's effect wore off. Ernst's hand trembled and bled profusely but he smiled, backing away from Geis until he was in the center of the floor.

"Heh. You really have improved Geis...I'm proud of you...but I can't let you get in the way of my dream...my destiny..." Ernst laughed to himself and clenched his bleeding hand into a fist, screaming in pain as blood poured from it. The blood formed a circle with runes and symbols around them, completely outlining the area. Almarion started to glow a blood red and so did Ernst's eyes.

"I'm so sorry...but don't worry...I'm not going to kill you. Not you...my precious little brother..." He said as he smiled at Geis, the soft and warm smile Geis missed so much.

"I'll get you back brother...Whatever happens..._**I'll make sure I won't lose you! Not you Ernst!**_" Geis yelled, readying his halberd and assuming his stance. Ernst smiled as he walked toward Geis, with eyes soft and warm.

"I'm so happy Geis...I'm so happy you still think of me as your brother...after all this time...I'm so happy I'm still a brother to you..." Ernst said while running his hand on Almarion's blade, making her glow a brighter red. He smiled at Geis and then he ran towards him. With speed unmatched, in an instant, he was right next to Geis and then he slashed. Geis jumped back just in time to evade but Ernst only continued his feral attacks. The energy from his sword and eyes, radiating and leaving streams of light every time he moved. Ernst truly was a fearsome and yet beautiful and elegant sight to behold now. Geis only dodged and blocked in both panic and awe at how fast and strong his older brother became. The energy from his sword cutting deep into the ground every time Geis dodged. Surely if he had not dodged or blocked, he would have been sliced in half. Ernst's attacks only became more feral and relentless, until eventually Geis couldn't even keep up anymore. Before he knew it Ernst was behind him, and he turned just in time to evade his attack. Then Ernst kicked Geis in the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Before he could even get up Ernst was in front of him, and he rolled to the side just in time to evade Almarion. Then before Geis knew it he was sliding to the other side of the room, the sharp pain in his stomach increasing drastically. Geis tasted warm metal in his mouth and he threw up a load of blood. When he looked up, he was greeted by Almarion in his side. It all happened too fast and Geis was in shock, then the sharp and intense pain started to surge through his body. Ernst looked at him with regretful eyes and in one movement, took Almarion out, and kicked Geis to the ground.

"A...AAAHHH..." Geis could only muster so much, as he clutched his bleeding side, pain surging through his body like a current. He trembled on the ground and Ernst frowned.

"Almarion return." Ernst said as he held Almarion out. Then she glowed a faint light and dissolved into sparkles. Ernst tenderly picked Geis up and carried him to the edge of the room, where he was safe and wouldn't fall. Ernst kissed Geis in the forehead before heading toward the final room, where the controls for the Ark were. The fairies carried Isha to the room as well.

"Nnnghhh...ah...nrghh..." Geis tried to speak but only distorted moaning sounds came from his mouth. He clutched his bleeding side and reached a hand out to Ernst, who looked back and smiled, before heading to the next room. Geis held on until Adol finally arrived, breathing heavily at the time. Adol ran next to him and kneeled down, so that they were face to face.

"D-Damn. It's about time! What...took you so long?" Geis asked, his head swirling in an intense pain, and then Adol explained to him the monster he just fought. "Th...That's probably the original...G-Galbalan that sunk the Romun fleet. A monster made of Ash...Emelas that my ancestors made with skills stolen f...from the winged...people..." He struggled to say, his vision fading and his head getting light. "Hehe...I...guess you really are special...C..Compared to that...I...I'm...pitiful...I was no match for my brother...and...and his damn...Black Key...by now...He's probably stronger than Alma ever was...please...b-be careful..." Geis said as his vision became black and then he passed out.

"Geis? Hey, wake up." Geis heard a familiar female voice say. He opened his eyes to be met with a very bright light and the delicate scent of various flowers. Geis shielded his face and looked around, he was in a field full of flowers of all kinds of colours, swaying this way and that with the wind. Numerous scents from their petals, many of which were dancing in the air, drifted to his nose. Truly, it was a beautiful place. Next to him were two familiar people, one with golden eyes and pink hair, and one with green eyes and black hair. They smiled at him, their smiles he missed so much.

"Vince, Erina? Wait, am I dead?" Geis asked them and they giggled.

"No. You're not going to die here stupid." Vince said to him and patted him on the back. He frowned and groaned.

"You need to live Geis, for us and for Ernst. Live Geis...Live..." Erina said, her expression becoming softer. They both stroked his face and smiled at him. "It will be okay...Don't worry!" She said, smiling her beautiful, cheerful smile.

"Wait...what do you mean for Ernst?" Geis asked Erina, who just smiled at him and stroked his face. Vince then smiled as well. He had the worst feeling in his gut now, and he hated it.

"We'll see each other again. Somewhere, somehow...Whether it be in heaven, or in hell, or some place in space...Either way, whenever we meet...wherever we meet...I can't wait to see you again..." Erina and Vince said in unison as Geis heard Ernst scream in the distance, the whiteness of the light fading as it all turned to black. Geis then opened his eyes to find himself in the Ark. He got up slowly and went into the room next to him, where he could see Adol, Isha, Ernst, and the three fairies.

"You don't know when to give up do you brother?" Geis said, walking up to Ernst who was on the floor, a look of complete shame, anger, and confusion in his face.

"G...Geis..." He said still looking down. Ernst couldn't bring himself to look up. He just lost to a commoner, a red-haired commoner who was giving his brother weird looks and smiles.

"Face it...You've lost." Geis said looking at Ernst, who was a wreck. "Let's end this. Once and for all..." He said. "You're ridiculous if you think you can hold on to our ancestor's delusional obsession." Geis said, and held his hand out to Ernst, who looked at him with shocked and confused eyes. "Come back with me...Please..."

"I...I can't turn back Geis...After all I've done...It's too late..." Ernst said, shaking his head.

"You're always..." Geis said, his eyes filling up with tears. "You're always welcome back to me...You're always forgiven in my eyes...No matter what you do...You'll always be my brother and I...I'll always love you for that..." Geis said and Ernst's eyes became wide. He looked at Geis with utter confusion and shock, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that after everything he did, Geis still loved and forgave him.

"Let's go back...It's never too late to go back brother...Please..." Geis begged, tears falling down his cheeks.

"After everything I've done I...I can't turn back Geis...I've done too many things that even _I _can't forgive myself for. There's only one thing left to do now. It's too late...I'm sorry but I can't...not after what I've done..." He said and looked down.

"Brother...?" Geis said, looking suspiciously at Ernst who was looking down, tears falling to the floor. Then he suddenly got up and raised Almarion above his head, his eyes and the sword both glowing.

"Black Key, your master bids you! O, Ark! O, Great Napishtim! Grant me ultimate power!" He said, and Almarion started glowing, streams of light and energy flowing and surging through her. The power surged through Ernst and it truly was such power he never felt before.

"Hahahahaha! Yes! YES! What power! What energy! I was born for this! I will surpass the gods!" He yelled feeling the strong and intense energy surging through him. Then, he heard a crack and saw Almarion cracking.

"What!? AAAAHHH!" He screamed as Almarion shattered to pieces, an explosion of energy severely injuring him. Ernst fell to the ground, blood pouring out his wounds like a steady stream.

"BROTHER!" Geis yelled as he ran towards Ernst, who was bleeding and trembling on the floor. Just then a voice was hear from the Ark.

"N...No...I...I can't...!" He struggled to say, grabbing Geis's arm and trying to lift himself up.

"Control Key no longer operational. Control key no longer operational. Now switching to automatic control." The voice said.

"Brother? What's going on?" Geis said, looking at Ernst who was struggling to stay alive. His body trembled as Ernst placed a bloody palm on his face.

"The Ark is a weather controlling device...At this rate the whole Erisian continent will collapse. It was made to protect the Eldeen civilization. Our ancestors tried to use it for themselves, but they weren't able to control it...Ys...Celceta...With the successors of Eldeen gone...The Ark will try to revive the civilization...That power...will likely take the form of a tidal wave and destroy the civilizations that stand in the way. The settlements that have taken root on Erisia...I intended to find a means of controlling it, to atone for the mistakes of our ancestors, but...It seems I was not meant for the task..." Ernst said, struggling to breathe.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding...Then, your goal was..." Geis said.

"Yes...It was as I've said all along...I was, in fact, seeking to gain power...My soul, longed for those white wings...I have no regrets about that but...I did not wish for the Erisian continent to perish..." Ernst said, breathing heavily. Then a stairway at the back of the Ark appeared. "The Ark's core...I have opened a path to the Sacrament Floor. Adol use the keys...If you're lucky...You can stop the Ark..." He said to Adol, who smiled and nodded. Because he knew, that he was _**VERY**_ lucky.

"Xisa...Sera...Jue...I have one final task for you three...Stay with Geis...protect him...obey his every command...take care of each other..." He said, looking at the three homunculi who were devastated that their master and father, was dying before them. Their bodies trembled and shook, their eyes wide with horror and fear as they watched Ernst bleed knowing they could do nothing for him now.

"Geis...my...dearest brother...I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and I...I'm so sorry...Please..." Ernst struggled to say as Geis only shook his head.

"Don't you ever learn? You'll always be forgiven in my eyes...no matter what you do..." Geis whispered to Ernst's ear as he laid him down.

"Geis...Please live for me...for Erina...for Vincent...I know we'll meet again someday...somewhere...somehow...and when we do...I...I can't wait to see you again..." Ernst said as he gently placed his lips on Geis's, and pulled him closer. Geis just stared in shock and confusion. _HE HAD NO __**IDEA**_. Adol looked at them with an expression that would have made Dogi fear for his life. An expression mixed with anger, confusion, shock, and worst of all; jealousy. It seemed like this time he was not so lucky for once, but he could change that. Adol walked up to Ernst, sword in hand, and stabbed him.

"AGH! AH..." He yelled as his body tensed, the pain surging through it. Ernst breathed heavily and smiled at Geis, who was staring at him wide-eyed. He placed a hand on Geis's face stroking it gently. Geis leaned on his hand, holding it tightly. Then Geis felt Ernst's hand drop and he opened his eyes, to see his brother dead before him. He gently closed Ernst's eyes and swallowed his sadness.

"Adol...Please...put an end to my brother's mistake..." Geis said to Adol, who nodded with a smile.

"No! You can't go! I have a really, REALLY bad feeling about this! If you go, I feel like you'll never come back!" Isha said and Adol giggled. "If you're going, then I'm coming with you!" She said and then Adol giggled again.

"Oh dear Isha. You don't know how many times I've been in a situation like this, and survived. _**I AM ONE HELL OF A LUCKY MAN.**_ Besides, they still need me for future instalments**." Adol thought to himself and laughed, which freaked all of them out.

"Damn..." Geis said and then suddenly grabbed Isha. "Leave the kid to me. I'll get her back...even if it costs me my life." He said to Adol, then turned towards the seemingly catatonic fairies, who were looking at their dead master and father's body. "Hey! What are you doing!? Did you forget what my brother said!? Snap out of it! Follow me!" Geis yelled at them, which made them suddenly go out of their trance.

"Oh...yeah..." Jue said, flying next to Geis.

"Indeed, those were his final orders..." Sera stated sadly and flew next to Geis.

"Farewell...Lord Ernst..." Xisa said sadly and they all followed Geis out of the room. Then he began to run as fast as he could to the exit, or what he thought was the exit. It was a giant narrow pathway that lead to the underground city again, or so he could see in the distance. He ran as fast as he could and eventually he reached Windseeker Heights safely, where other people were also waiting for Adol. Geis panted and looked back at the Ark, which was collapsing in the distance. He looked for any sign of Adol, then saw a light in the distance and then he knew. Geis smiled and sighed in relief, then put Isha down next to Olha, who was praying very hard for a sign of Adol. Dogi seemed very calm out of all of them, who were waiting in anticipation and worry. He knew out of all of them that Adol would definitely survive.

"He's not dead. They need him for future games. Ys wouldn't be Ys without Adol**." Dogi muttered to himself as Geis then went deep into the woods, where he collapsed on the floor. Clutching his head and crying in a fetal position.

"Lord Geis..." Sera said, flying to him when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Jue shook her head and they stayed a safe distance away from him.

"Why...Why...Why..." Geis cried and kept on saying, crying and sobbing like a child. He unsheathed his halberd and put the blade against his throat when suddenly he remembered what Erina said.

"You need to live Geis, for us and for Ernst..." She said as she smiled happily at him. Geis cried and put down his halberd, the three homunculi sighed in relief as he put it down. He cried for a while, before deciding to get a drink at the bar in town. Geis got up and headed for the town.

~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~

My brother and I always had this joke where Adol, Dogi, and later on Geis, were the only characters who knew they were in a game :P


	27. The End

_**This is it! The final chapter, hope you've enjoyed my fanfic!**_

"Master Geis, I'm sorry for what happened but...maybe you should take it easy on the alcohol, it...it's not good for you to be drinking that much." Sera cautiously stated, watching Geis drink down his seventh bottle of alcohol.

"You're sorry? How can you be sorry? You don't even care about me and last I checked, you were the one who had the most fun trying to kill me. Oh, and you were the only one who technically succeeded in trying. If you hadn't been there for each other, then I'm sure I would've defeated Jue too." Geis said, turning red and unscrewing the cap of another bottle. "Great, I only have three bottles left. That's not nearly enough to make me pass out..."

"You nubmnut-uh...M-Master Geis, Sera's right. You shouldn't drink too much...This...This isn't good for you." Xisa cautiously stated. All of them were still getting used to the new life because of the sudden loss of Ernst. The three homunculi especially, since they always had Ernst as their master and father, now they had Geis as their master. However Geis was getting used to the _loss_ of Ernst, his dearest brother: the one who protected him, who gave him a new life, and now, the one who changed his life forever.

"_**WHAT DO YOU CARE**_**!?**" Geis yelled at them, slamming his fist down hard on the table and making everyone at the bar jump, including the fairies. "Why are you even bothering with me? You all tried to kill me! You don't care about me! The only one who cared for me was them! And now their gone! _**THEY'RE ALL GONE!**_" He yelled, his eyes showing anger, rage, confusion, and on the verge of tears.

"Lord Ernst gave us orders to take care of you! And we will do exactly that! We will take care of you Geis, because that was his dying wish to us! Now tell me Geis, what was his dying wish to you!?" Jue yelled at Geis, who then, backed off. He looked at the table and sighed. Geis yelled and slammed his fist on the table, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Maybe you three won't be so bad after all...Thanks for telling me...Thanks for reminding me...That I have to live. For them, I wish I didn't...but...they wanted me to...so I will. Thank you Jue, I needed that." He said, still looking down at the table. The three fairies' faces lit up when they heard him say this and they smiled.

"We all need to get used to this. So let's not make it a bad start alright?" Xisa said, landing cautiously on Geis's shoulder. Geis nodded and patted her on the head, then, the two other homunculi flew towards him and under his hand, where he gave them gentle pats.

"Let's put the past behind us and forgive that we all tried to kill ourselves." Sera said to Geis, who nodded and sighed.

"I lost everything...Ernst...Erina...Vince...Everyone I know is dead...I wish I could just end it here and go see them...but...I can't...because they told me to live for them and I...I have to do it. I can't back down." Geis said and drank the bottle.

"It's gonna be okay. No matter how hard things get we have to be there for each other. That was his dying wish...That we could take care of each other..." Xisa said, looking down and sighing. Then they all thought about Ernst and were driven to the verge of tears.

"It's no use. No matter how much we cry, that won't bring him back." Sera said, holding back her tears, while the others let them out.

"You're right...We need to move on." Geis stated, wiping his tears.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jue asked and flew next to Geis.

"Well...I'll keep doing what I've always been doing...venturing the world, and seeing where the wind takes me..." Geis said as he put down his fifth bottle, which was now empty and got out another one. Just then they heard the door behind them crash, or rather; they hear it break.

"DOGI THE DOOR CRUSHER! DID SOMEONE SAY ADVENTURE!?" Dogi screamed as he punched down the door, winking at nothing and Adol next to his side. Adol smiled a polite smile and ran towards Geis, who sighed and began to drink his sixth bottle of alcohol. Then Adol tried to hug him, but Geis got up just in time to evade it and sat back down. Adol only smiled at and sat next to Geis, who glared at him.

"No. I said venture, now fuck off." Geis snapped at Dogi, who didn't mind and just continued acting crazy.

"Well, whatever Geis! It's close enough! Adol's been talking a lot about you! It actually pissed Terra and all of the girls in the ship off." Dogi snickered to Geis and he glared at Adol, who returned the glare with a polite smile. "Anyway. He's been thinking, and I agree because he likes you so much..." He stated and received another glare from Geis.

"Why don't you join us Geis? We're both doing the same thing anyway. Just going where the wind takes us! From continent to continent, island to island, a new adventure awaits every time!" Dogi said as Adol smiled at Geis, holding his hand out and blushing slightly. Geis glared at them while drinking his seventh bottle and then put it down. He pondered for a while and then sighed. Then, Adol gave Dogi a look and he nodded.

"No. Now fuck off." Geis said getting up, when suddenly he was lifted up in Dogi's arms. He tried to struggle but to no avail. Then he signalled for the three fairies not to hurt Dogi, as it looked like they were about to. Geis struggled harder to break free but Dogi just tightened his grip.

"_You're coming with us anyway_! BEST FRIEND ADVENTURE BUDDIES FOREVER! _**FOROVER! FOREVER I SAY! **_This won't just be the start of a new adventure! This'll be the start of a new game+-wait what? I mean the start of Ys Seven-wait what?" Dogi said as he and Adol ran to the ship, carrying Geis with them. Adol only laughed a very quiet laugh as it seemed Dogi was getting confused about something...or was he? They both laughed and kept on running.

"No! Stop it! Put me down you morons!" Geis yelled at them, he could already see the ship in the distance. He struggled even harder but then Dogi didn't budge, and he gave up, his face turning completely red. Then he saw his little boat in their ship and sighed. It seemed he had no choice but to go with them. They then took him to a room that had a bed, a bathroom, all of his stuff in it, and threw him in, locking the door behind him.

"Motherfucker..." Geis muttered to himself, the three fairies confused and angry at what just happened.

"WE...WE DO NOT DESERVE THAT KIND OF TREATMENT!" Xisa yelled, her face flushed and embarrassed. Sera and Jue only frowned, their faces also flushed and red, but their expression showing anger.

"There's nothing we can do. But hey, think of it this way, we're on a ship instead of a boat now." Geis mused and the three fairies calmed down, landing on his shoulders. They all laughed silently at the scene below them. Adol was running away from Olha and Terra, who were trying to get their hands on him.

"NO YOU DON'T! Adol's mine!" Terra yelled, while trying to push Olha away. Olha only seemed to be interested in getting her hands on Adol though, and didn't mind that Terra was pushing her away. Geis had no idea how Adol suddenly ended up down there, when he was in the ship a moment ago.

"I'm not any of yours! I BELONG TO ADVENTURE!" Adol yelled, although they didn't hear him, given how quiet his voice was.

"Please Sir Adol! You do not have to leave so soon!" Olha yelled as Adol frantically ran away from the both of them. Geis smiled and then looked towards the direction where the Ark used to be. He held back tears as he thought of Ernst.

"I don't even get to burry you but...You're with them now, so it's gonna be okay..." Geis muttered to himself, a tear falling down his cheek as he their smiling faces flashed across his mind. "I-I lost everything...but maybe this won't be so bad..." He said smiling. They began to sail off now, and he smiled, seeing the place the Ark used to be in. "Goodbye brother..." He said smiling and looking at the place where the Ark used to be, where Ernst's body was. He got on his bed and closed his eyes. Then he thought he felt a kiss on his forehead and soon fell asleep.

"Hey. You gonna wake up or not?" Came a familiar male voice. Geis woke up to a blinding light and the delicate scent of various flowers. He shielded his face and looked around to see a field full of different coloured flowers swaying this way and that to the wind. He looked at the sky, which was full of petals of various colours, dancing in the wind. He saw the faces of three familiar people, two with the same golden eyes as him and one with green eyes. They smiled the smiles he longed so much to see.

"Hah, I remember this. Am I dead now?" Geis asked, and they all shook their heads. They all smiled at him and laughed.

"You need to live...Don't worry. No matter how hard everything gets, we'll always be by your side." Ernst said putting his hand on Geis's shoulder.

"We'll always be there for you Geis, even if you don't know it." Vince stated, smiling a smile Geis missed so much.

"Yes, and no matter what...I'm sure we'll see each other again. Just know that if you feel lonely and miss us, we're always there for you." Erina smiled, her gentle and yet cheerful smile. Geis's lips trembled and he nodded, crying tears of joy.

"I _will_ live...no matter how hard things get. I'll live for you...my dearest family..." Geis said to them, tears streaming down his face. They all smiled and hugged him, and he missed that so much. He hugged them back and then they let go after a while. The last thing he saw was them smiling at him, before everything faded to black. Geis woke up and looked towards his door, which was being knocked at.

"Hey are you awake? There is dinner downstairs." Came a familiar annoying voice of a blonde pirate girl.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Geis said, getting up from his bed and he heard her leave. Before he left his room he looked back at the window and into the direction of the Canaan Island, with teary eyes. The pixies were confused but they decided to give him his space, and stayed quiet.

"Erina, Vincent, Ernst I know we'll meet again. So whenever we meet...wherever we meet...I can't wait to see you again...My dearest family..." He said, before wiping the last of his tears and going down the hall, where everyone was waiting for him.

_**The END**_

I hope you enjoyed! A little fun fact, my original ending was supposed to be chapter 20, but since you asked me to keep writing, well...Anyway, there it is a happy, somewhat bittersweet ending. This ending was based off my favourite team in Ys Seven. Adol, Geis, and Dogi. I used them so much I forgot about the other characters in the game :P

My brother and I (we got the Japanese version first, and that was the first YS we played, so we had no idea what was going on)used to call Geis, the awesome guy. We had no idea how right we were!

P.S. I hated Terra's VA, when I heard her in a Let's Play. Also the three fairies, but I liked their design, so it wasn't so bad for me (my brother got the PSP version).


End file.
